


Там, где должен быть

by Hudson_shipper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: После финального щелчка Тони просыпается в 2018 сразу после того, как его и Небулу спасла Кэрол Дэнверс, Тони буквально только что разругался в очередной раз в пух и прах со Стивом, который с оставшимися Мстителями вот-вот полетит за Таносом.





	Там, где должен быть

**Author's Note:**

> я всё исправила, все живы и любимы

С самого начала Стрэндж знал, что выигрышный вариант лишь один. Знал, что вселенная потребует своё и понимал, что обрекает человека на заведомо последний путь. Стивен видел ещё тогда, пять лет назад, что Тони Старк должен победить титана ценой собственной жизни. Поэтому сейчас он поднимает дрожащий палец, а Тони понимает. Стивен видит в его глазах всё, будто душу раскрыли. Тони Старк готов умереть. Через секунду железная броня бросается на титана.

— Я, — Танос скалится, рассматривая руку, секунду назад откинувшую Железного Человека в сторону, — абсолют!

_«Щелчок!»_

Секунда, две —ничего не происходит. Титан непонимающе смотрит на перчатку, удивление его безгранично. Он, ничего не понимая, поворачивает рукой, но камней нет. 

— Что-то потерял? — Тони, избитый и уставший, а правая рука его украшена камнями Бесконечности. 

Секунда, и сила космоса бьет по телу, вызывая боль. Тони кусает губы, чувствуя вкус крови, голова идет кругом, а внутри будто гребаный ад. Дрожащая рука складывается в кулак, Тони чувствует бегущую струйку крови из собственной ухмылки. Сила переполняет тело, грозясь вырваться, с каждой секундой оно немеет всё сильнее, а черные круги перед глазами возникают мгновенно. Тони шатает, но тот мгновенно возвращает контроль над телом. 

— А я, — Старк ухмыляется, глядя на Титана с ухмылкой, дающейся ему невероятно сложно. — Я железный человек!

_«Щелчок!»_

Белая вспышка мгновенно освещает пространство, Тони отшвыривает от титана прочь, по левой руке будто раскаленным железом — а может так и есть. Сила, недавно питавшая тело, пропадает. Тони опирается о развороченный корень дерева, ноги не держат совершенно. Вкус крови во рту невыносим, сквозь черные пятна перед глазами ничего не видно. Легкие, кажется, превратились в жидкое золото, боль настолько сильная, что вскрыть себе грудную клетку кажется прекрасной идеей. 

— Тони! — Роуди опускается рядом, помогая присесть.

Перед глазами возникает алая пелена, силы покидают тело так стремительно, что Тони не успевает осознать происходящее. Кажется, там Питер. Что-то говорит, плачет, его так трясет, что Тони удивлен. Парень ещё что-то шепчет, но Пеппер оказывается рядом. Взгляд почему-то идёт за неё, к прибежавшему капитану. Роджерс стоит, сжимая кулаки, его грязное измученное лицо скривилось так, будто он лимон съел — плачет, понимает Тони. По нему плачет. Сердце невольно сжимается от боли сильней, хотя куда уж.

— Привет, — хрипит он, ловя взгляд серых глаз позади Поттс. — Я…

Слова застревают, Тони задыхается, не в силах закончить начатое, лишь видит слезы в любимых глазах, сам не понимая на кого смотрит, а в следующую секунду его свет меркнет.

Если Тони умер, то попал явно не в рай, потому что не может в лучшем месте мира, куда стремятся миллиарды, быть настолько неудобная кушетка. Если это кушетка, конечно. Странно ощущать тело, если вроде как умер. Или нет? Старк и сам не понял, на самом деле. Но это и не ад, потому что бульканья магмы не слышно, а тело просто онемело. Интересно.

— Тони...? — голос пробивается будто сквозь вату, Старк сжимает кулаки и дергается. — Тони! Хэй, парень, открой глаза!

 _«Роуди?»_ — мысли метаются клубком, выловить одну единственную так сложно, но Старк старается. — _«Какого происходит…»_

— Давай, приятель, — Джеймс не унимается, Энтони чувствует, как ненужная тяжесть на лице исчезает. Кислородная маска, похоже. — Я верю в тебя.

_«Приятно, конечно, но не лучшее, что мне приходилось слышать по пробуждению»_

Тони порывисто выдыхает. В легких будто воды натекло, дышать сложно, но мужчина не сдается. Главное сейчас открыть глаза, убедиться, что Роуди в порядке и ему не видится это иллюзией после смерти или как там это называется. Тони собирает всю имеющуюся силу и настрой, дыхание его и без того рваное, но из груди рвется сиплый кашель. Тони делает усилие изо всех сил и веки его постепенно поддаются.

**— Р.. роудс…**

— Чёрт возьми! — полковник тут же оказывается рядом размытым пятном, Тони чувствует его подрагивающие ладони своей, когда тот берет его за руку. — Ну и напугал же ты нас, парень. Пеппер чуть с ума не сошла, а ты знаешь, что за всю свою жизнь творил не мало и вот кто-кто, а она явно стрессоустойчива к твоим финтам.

— В… воды.

Во рту так сухо, что песок вот-вот да посыплется, Тони пытается сфокусировать взгляд, но разноцветные пятна в упор отказываются складываться в единую картинку. Роуди отстраняется, а в следующее мгновение к губам прижимается холодный край чего-то, в чём есть вода. Старку, честно сказать, совершенно плевать, пусть хоть из ладоней живительную влагу в рот зальёт, лишь бы попить дал.

Проходит две минуты и пару неловких глотков, прежде чем обессиленный гений прикрывает болящие веки. Отлично, уже лучше. Мысли медленно, но верно выстраиваются в голове, Тони начинается осознавать себя и анализировать. Во-первых, он жив. Жив после того, как щелкнул пальцами, как Танос со своей шайкой начал рассыпаться, а мстители официально победили. Отлично, уже что-то. Во-вторых, он в безопасности. И Пеппер с Роуди — как минимум. С этим можно жить. 

— Как ты? — Джеймс вновь берет его за руку, голос друга звучит лучше. Не так стрессово. — После того, как ты вырубился, Роджерс едва сознание не потерял. Хорошо, конечно, что ты ему всё высказал, но нашел время: тебя только из космического корабля вытащили. Ну так, для справки.

 _«Что?»_ — мысль дошла с опозданием, Тони невольно дернулся и захрипел.

— Ч-что? — повторил он вслух, заставляя себя на адреналине от услышанного широко раскрыть глаза. — В каком смысле _только_?

Свет тут же забил яркой вспышкой, Тони зашипел. 

— Ты не помнишь? — Роуди выглядел бледным и озадаченным, но давайте серьезно, он ловил Старка в состоянии и похуже. — Ты, та девчонка-киборг Небула, космос… Помнишь?

Тони показалось, что его оглушило. Он ведь спас всех. Спас, отобрал перчатку, даже речь толкнул пафосную, а потом щелкнул пальцами и развеял титана по ветру. Как такое может быть?! Неужели… неужели ему всё приснилось? Нет, звучит бредово. Ещё более бредово, чем… да просто бредово.

— Какой сейчас год? — судорожно дыша, гений пытается приподняться. — Какой, Роуди?!

— Две тысячи восемнадцатый, конечно. — Друг хмурится, его более молодое лицо, чем помнил Старк, выглядит крайне озадаченно. — Только не говори мне, что у тебя память отшибло, потому что это…

— Да ты _шутишь_! 

Крик выходит как кашель, Тони гаркает и в панике смотрит на собственные руки. Переводит взгляд на Роуди, мечется по всему, что может рассмотреть. И тут же холодеет, потому что вспоминает. Вспоминает, как пять лет назад вот так же лежал на кровати в этой комнате, как глотал слёзы обиды и до дрожи боялся, что Танос вернётся. Ведь остальные, мстители, оставив Тони выздоравливать, отправились оправдывать своё название и мстить Титану. В тот раз Старк места себе не находил, нервировал и без того истощенный организм, пугал Пеппер и порывался нацепить костюм и рвануть следом, только вот костюм он отдал Стиву. Роджерс, правда, не взял его с собой в тот раз, но сейчас…

— Стой! — мужчина пораженно замер. — Почему ты здесь, а не с ними? Почему не полетел на Титан?!

— Команда отправляется через два часа, я решил провести это время с тобой. — Роуди, кажется, расслабляется от услышанного, его поза становится менее напряженной. — Ты, знаешь ли, должен был проспать минимум до утра, но ты же чёртов Тони Старк.

— Я должен поговорить с Роджерсом. — Попытка сесть проваливатся, но гений упорно пытается. Ослабевшие дрожащие руки делу ни капельки не помогают, что очень злит. — Должен, Роуди! Я знаю то, что никто не знает.

— Попридержи коней, брат. — Джеймс резво подрывается и нажимает на худую грудь в попытке удержать на кровати. — Вы уже поговорили, и вот чем это кончилось.

— Ты _не понимаешь_! — Тони дёргается, вырывает катетер из вены и порывается встать, но мир идет по косой, а сознание отдается импульсом в голову. — Им нет смысла туда лететь! Камней там уже **нет**!

— Спокойно, Тони. — Джеймс выглядит обеспокоенным, действительно обеспокоенным. — Успокойся!

Окрик действует отрезвляюще, Старк перестает биться в руках друга и затихает, давая себе передышку. Находящийся на грани организм бунтует, всем своим видом показывая, что не готов ещё на подвиги. Тони задвигает раздражение глубоко в себя и дышит, считая до десяти. Когда цифра доходит до восьми, он выдыхает. Легкие горят огнем, но ему действительно нужно увидеть Роджерса. Стива. Немедленно.

— _Прошу_ , Роуди. — Старк позволяет усадить себя на место, но руками цепляется за плечи мужчины и дергает на себя, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — _Дай_ мне поговорить с ним. Это _очень важно_.

Тони смотрит прямо, не пряча взгляд, в нем горит такая решимость, что Джеймс и не думает говорить что-то против: он в любом случае доберется до Капитана, даже если для этого придется умереть ещё раз. Видимо, что-то такое отражается в глазах, потому что Джеймс хмурит черные брови и вздыхает, кивая. 

— Хорошо, я дам вам пять минут. — Устало, повержено. — Но если вы снова поругаетесь, я лично вколю тебе пару ампул транквилизатора, чтобы очнулся уже после нашего возвращения.

 _«Если вернемся»_ — повисает в тишине, но Тони уверен: вернутся, ещё как вернутся.   
Сломленные, разбитые, потерянные. Такие же, как в прошлый раз, когда шансы вернуть прошлую жизнь были уничтоженными одним взмахом Гром-секиры, стоило Таносу сказать правду. Старк уверен, что в этот раз сценарий не поменяется, сдайся он сейчас. Но ведь в том и дело.

Тони Старк **никогда** не сдаётся. 

_* * *_

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Стив сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. — Я не думаю, что он сейчас в состоянии, чтобы…

— Это же Тони, Кэп. — Роудс пожимает плечами, будто это всё объясняет.

На самом деле, это действительно всё объясняет. Тони Старк не такой человек, чтобы чесать языком не по делу в моменты, когда на кону жизни. Стив это прекрасно знает, но они буквально только что поругались вновь, не успел брюнет вернуться. Роджерсу больно почти физически, он не хочет заставлять друга (мы ведь еще друзья, Тони? Я считаю тебя своим другом до сих пор, прости меня, прошу) страдать ещё больше. Они поговорят, обязательно поговорят, Стив даже позволит дать себе по идеальным зубам, как тот того и хотел, лишь бы выслушал. Лишь бы дал им последний шанс. За два года, что они почти не общались, за те семьсот тридцать дней, что друг друга игнорировали, но носили заветный телефон-раскладушку с собой везде, куда шли, Роджерс успел сто раз пожалеть. Нет, он по прежнему считает, что поступил правильно, защищая старого друга, но за ложь новому ненавидит себя и по сей день. Скажи он ему, скажи раньше, чем проклятый Земо покажет судьбоносное видео, может и вышло бы по-другому. В любом случае, Стив до дрожи в коленках хочет вернуть утерянное, но боится едва ли не сильней всего в жизни. Что Тони не простит, что вычеркнет из своей жизни полностью, не дав оправдаться. 

И будет прав, что самое гадкое. Боже, как же Стив себя ненавидит за это. 

— Он очень хочет поговорить. Не с Пеппер, не со мной, а с тобой. — Роуди, не заметив заминки и самобичевания Роджерса, продолжает. — И выглядит он сейчас так, будто не отрубился на час, а проспал минимум пару лет. Его взгляд… стал другим. 

Стив хмурит светлые брови, порываясь что-то сказать, но Роуди машет руками и продолжает.

— Нет-нет, ты не подумай, он был в космосе почти чёртов месяц и за это время смирился, что умрет. Я даже не могу говорить об этом, господи, но он действительно смирился. После такого не остаются прежними, я понимаю, но сейчас… сейчас он выглядел так, будто пережил что-то похуже. Я не знаю, что может быть хуже, но Тони… поговори с ним, пожалуйста. Что-то страшное случилось с ним там, на Бенатаре, в космосе — я не знаю! Просто… _пожалуйста_.

Полковник смотрит как никогда серьёзно, по его худому лицу ходят жевалки, а сжатые кулаки кажутся Стиву чем-то сюрреалистичным. Тони хочет поговорить с ним. Боже. Что же с ним приключилось?!

— Хорошо. — Роджерс кивает, нацепляя маску Капитана Америки. — Хорошо, я _сделаю_ это.

## Часть 2

Тони чертовски страшно. Его трясёт, над верхней губой выступили капельки пота, а тело полностью отказывается функционировать. Ему так чертовски _страшно_ , что он не может и рта раскрыть. Он лежит перед Стивом, перед живым и молодым Стивом, таким же сильным и решительным, как в далёком прошлом, когда не было ещё боли утраты и общего раздрая. Тони трясёт от осознания, что он все понимает. Он попал в две тысячи восемнадцатый и ему очень _страшно_.

— Тони, — Стив пробует начать, но не находит в себе силы продолжить.

Старк молчит. В его голове мыслей столько, что хватит на ещё одну вселенную, красные глаза и метающиеся карие зрачки выдают с головой всю нервозность, что притаилась внутри. Тони не знает с чего начать, Стив не знает о чём спросить. 

— Тони, — вновь пробует капитан, но его и самого потряхивает. — Я… позволь помочь тебе.

— Их там нет. — Мужчина судорожно вздрагивает, выдыхая воздух сквозь зубы. Без предисловий и рассусоливаний. — Камней там нет, лететь смысла — тоже.

— Но как? — Роджерс выглядит потрясенным и обеспокоенным. Откровенно напуганным, если честно. Тони его прекрасно понимает. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я не… это не важно.

Видя взгляд напротив, Старк кривится. 

— Сейчас это не важно, понимаешь. Их там нет и всё. Пух! Танос уничтожил их!

Будь у инженера больше сил, ходил бы взад-вперед по комнате, может вещи швырял. Да, камней там нет, как и смысла лететь в целом, но рассказывать кому-то о том, что он из будущего, не будучи в этом уверенным на сто процентов, Тони не станет. Да даже на шестьдесят процентов. Его всё ещё знобит, зуб на зуб не попадает, а тело настолько слабое, что хочется выть. Ещё и Роджерс, так похожий на его Стива, хмурится. Чёрт! Не так! Это и есть Стив, тот самый Стив, что бросил его с развороченной грудью в Сибири, защищал своего дружка, а после два года трусливо прятался, зализывая следы. И ещё пять лет после этого старался не попадаться на глаза, считая, что не имеет права. Как думал Тони раньше, вполне заслуженно, только вот после появления Скотта там, в будущем, они вновь работали вместе, разговаривали и шутили. Тони даже хвалил его задницу, Господи! Как же ему сейчас стыдно. Должно быть, по крайней мере.

— Брюс сказал, что спутники засекли активность камней вчера ночью. Такую же, как в момент щелчка. Небула обещала показать дорогу. — Роджерс с шумом втягивает в себя воздух, его могучая грудь поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию. — Я не знаю, что с тобой случилось в космосе, но это не отменяет того факта, что Танос всё ещё жив и может в любой момент стереть нас. 

«Так же, как стёр других» — повисает в воздухе, но Тони и так прекрасно понимает. А еще понимает то, что слова его звучат для Стива полным бредом. Пустым звуком. **Ничем.** Как убедить его, как сделать так, чтобы команда не отправлялась на заведомо проигранное сражение, которое уничтожит их и отберет надежду? Тони не знал. Он, гений, не знал. Он мог бы, конечно, постараться объяснить, но тогда бы пришлось или всё выложить или соврать. Делать и то, и другое совершенно не хотелось.

— Пока я был там, — карие глаза, опухшие и воспаленные, смотрят в упор. — Ну, знаешь, в космосе. Я много думал, просчитывал, мы разговаривали с Небулой. Обсуждали дальнейшие планы в перерывах между надеждами на возвращение и починкой корабля. Так вот. Эта девчонка много мне рассказала, пусть не сразу, но выбора у нас особого не было, а выговориться хотелось смертельно. 

Тони замолкает, делая передышку, воздуха в легких отчаянно не хватает. Стив в одно мгновение понимает его, _как раньш_ е, с полувзгляда, протягивает кислородную маску и дает перевести дух. Тони, кивая благодарно, жадно втягивает живительный кислород и старается дышать. Вспоминается Харли, в другой жизни уговаривающий перестать паниковать. Старк усмехается, вызывая реакцию у блондина, но молчит. В тишине проходит ещё какое-то время, прежде чем механик продолжает.

— Танос вынашивал свой план десятилетиями, он всё продумал. Помнишь, как он управляет перчаткой? Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но он может манипулировать временем так, как ему угодно. Может вернуть умершего, изменить пространство, открыть портал в любой уголок вселенной. И всё это лишь силой мысли. Камни, Роджерс, слишком лакомый кусочек для того, чтобы оставлять их у себя. — Тони вновь замолкает, грудь его ходуном ходит от напряжения. Стив, не зная куда себя деть, подает ему бутылку воды. — Подумай, здоровяк, что бы сделал ты, имея такую мощь? Это как чёртово яблоко, искушающее тебя каждую секунду. Рано или поздно кто-то захочет завладеть им. Здесь тоже самое.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — Стив невольно сглатывает, — что Танос уничтожил камни, чтобы никто другой не смог воспользоваться ими и, скажем, вернуть всё по местам? 

— «Так не доставайся ж ты никому!» — цитирует в ответ гений, кивая. — Я бы так и сделал.

Проходит мучительная минута, прежде чем капитан отвечает.

— Я не знаю, Тони. — На Стива смотреть страшно, он весь побледнел, скулы выделились на худом лице, и сейчас он походил на истощенного больше, чем сам Старк. — Прав ты или нет, но мы…

— Да поверь ты мне, мать твою! — кричит, срываясь в конце на хрип, не выдерживая. — Сейчас не время, чтобы собачиться из-за личного, Роджерс! На кону стоит слишком много!

— Я знаю! — Стив кричит в ответ, срываясь, но тут же берет себя в руки и повторяет гораздно тише. — Я знаю. Знаю, Тони, но не могу. 

— Мне страшно, — вдруг выдает Старк, отводя взгляд в сторону и кусая губу до крови. — Мне до усрачки _страшно_ и я не знаю, что делать. Единственное в чём я уверен — камней там нет. Я знаю это! Я знаю, что если вы полетите туда, то ничего, кроме скорби и опустошения, не получите, потеряете надежду. Я видел это и не хочу видеть это снова!

В комнате повисает тишина, разрушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием обоих. Стив, не двигаясь, пытается произнести хоть что-то в ответ, а Тони, осознав, что наговорил, натягивает на лицо кислородную маску и дышит, дышит, дышит. 

Разрушает всё Пеппер. Стив, словно по команде, поднимается, кидает затравленный взгляд на друга и уходит. Тони уверяет себя, что не будет смотреть ему в след, но проигрывает сам себе. Пеппер лишь тепло улыбается и присаживается рядом, взяв его сухую ладонь в свою.

— Привет, дорогой. Как ты?

* * * 

Пеппер Поттс никогда не считала себя дурой. Она, напротив, гордилась своими умственными способностями и знала, что имеет право называть себя если не умной, то достаточно сообразительной и находчивой. Именно поэтому она расстается с Тони Старком ещё до того, как тот решает сделать это сам. На тот момент на дворе две тысячи четырнадцатый год и она думает, что всё правильно.

Время идёт, Пеппер начинает сомневаться в себе, потому что Тони остаётся практически один после создания Альтрона. Команда перестаёт доверять ему так, как прежде, отношения становятся прохладней. Тони делает вид, что всё отлично, спустя какое-то время связи восстанавливаются.

В две тысячи шестнадцатом Пеппер понимает, что больше не может оставаться в стороне, играя роль близкого, но друга. Тони нужна поддержка, нужен кто-то, готовый взять на себя его состояние. Роджерс практически убивает его физически и полностью сжигает психологически, оставляя валяться на холодном бетонном полу бункера в далёкой Сибири. Она думает, что вернуться к Тони — отличная идея, что она обязана помочь ему, потому что в её сердце живет неумирающая любовь к этому гению, а он любит её. 

Первое время все очень плохо: Старк почти не ест и не спит, его мучают кошмары, призраки прошлого и панические атаки похлеще, чем после Нью-Йорка. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он не зависал в пространстве, смотря на эту нелепую раскладушку, подачку капитана. Пеппер бросает все силы на то, чтобы вернуть своего Тони к жизни. Она даже привлекает к этому делу Харли Кинера и Питера Паркера. Дело сдвигается на какое-то время, вновь замирая. Но вот проходит месяц, два, Тони постепенно становится тем, кого знает Поттс. Харли и Питер нарадоваться не могут, не дают гению вздохнуть спокойно ни на минуту, Тони даже появляется на совете директоров пару раз в месяц, заставляя репортеров и газетчиков заходиться в экстазе. На седьмой месяц после раскола, они с Тони просыпаются на одной кровати полностью обнаженные, с горящими глазами, а через пару часов вновь сходятся официально. Тони вспоминает про кольцо, которое купил ещё сто лет назад и передал Хэппи, Пеппер делает вид, что удивлена. Жизнь, кажется, налаживается. Они покупают небольшой дом в Малибу, находящийся совершенно в другом месте, нежели прошлый. Харли и Питер за глаза называют их мамочкой и папочкой, улыбаясь, а Пеппер чувствует, что её место рядом с Тони. Только вот что-то всё равно не так, что-то гложет изнутри и не даёт радоваться на все сто процентов. 

И вот сейчас, спустя полтора года, Пеппер находится в диком ужасе и восторге одновременно: ей и страшно, и хорошо. Тони только вернулся из космоса, практически убитый и истощенный, но живой. Пеппер знает, что шокировать его сейчас далеко не лучшая идея, но она уже больше двух недель знает, что носит под сердцем ребёнка Тони, знает, что он будет рад, потому что сам говорил, что ему приснилось. Ещё тогда, до полёта. Пеппер страшно, она хочет поделиться этой новостью со всем миром, но при этом не уверена, что готова сама. Только вот весь мир в руинах, половина населения стёрта с лица земли, включая Питера, а Тони едва жив. Поттс знает, что не имеет права радоваться, понимает умом, что это глупо и эгоистично, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Она любит Тони и любит ребёнка, который ещё не родился. 

Чёрт, а ведь Тони был прав — осеняет её. Тогда, в парке, он будто в воду глядел, ведь Пеппер уже на пятой неделе. Как она сама раньше не заметила, она не знает, но эти дни, что Тони дрейфовал в бесконечности без возможности на спасение, стали действительно тяжелыми для них всех. Женщина улыбается, машинально кладя руку на живот, поглаживая. С тех пор, как она узнала, этот жест стал настолько привычным. Наташа, кажется, заметила это, но она единственная. Впрочем, Поттс это вполне устраивает, команде сейчас явно не до неё.  
Проходя по коридору к заветной комнате, Вирджиния краем сознания вспоминает, что Роуди ей сказал. Тони и Стив говорят о чем-то, причем Старк сам потребовал к себе капитана. Не её, не Роуди, а Стива Роджерса. Эта деталь на секунду будоражит сознание женщины, будто встраивается в некий механизм, но тут же выветривается, стоит увидеть неподвижно сидящего Старка и замершего перед ним блондина. Пеппер глубоко дышит и заходит, разрушая, кажется, важный для мужчин момент.

_— Привет, дорогой. Как ты?_

## Часть 3

Конечно же, его никто не слушает. После тяжелого разговора с Пеп, в ходе которого они решили никому не говорить ни о будущем ребёнке, ни о своих сложных отношениях, Тони засыпает. Ему снятся карие глаза на детском лице, снится яркая улыбка и волнистые кудряшки. Девочка в его сне такая красивая, будто звёздочка сошла с неба, мужчина не может перестать улыбаться. Они вдвоём во дворе, ей на вид лет пять и она держит в руках голубой шлем от костюма Спасительницы. _Морган_. Тони тянет руки к ней, хочет прижать дочь к себе как можно сильней, но та лишь смеётся и убегает вперед. Он кричит, просит её вернутся, бежит следом, но внезапно оказывается в гостиной башни Мстителей, словно вновь в начале пути. Морган послушно замирает и останавливается возле окна, в руках её уже не шлем, а щит — маленький и круглый, со звездой посередине. Она улыбается, зовёт его к себе, а в следующую секунду кто-то обнимает Тони сзади. Человеческое и такое приятное тепло неожиданно знакомо, хотя Старк уверен, что никогда ещё не обнимался с этим неизвестным, но руки, ложащиеся на живот и смешок у самого уха... Тони узнает Стива Роджерса и не может сдержать пораженного вскрика. 

А в следующее мгновение просыпается, резко присаживаясь на кровати и выдергивая катетер с питательным раствором.

— Пятница, доложи обстановку. — Хрипло шепчет гений, но его умная девочка всё прекрасно слышит и не нуждается в пояснениях. 

— Полчаса назад поступило сообщение, что команда прибыла на заданную точку. — Электронный голос звучит несколько грустно. — С тех пор никаких известий, Босс.

Тони матерится так, что валится с кровати и утягивает за собой стоящий рядом графин с водой, не успев удивиться его появлению. Тут же отмахнувшись от этой тупой мысли и едва не растянувшись на мокром полу, Старк на одном упрямстве поднимается более-менее вертикально и выходит из комнаты. Ему необходимо как можно скорее связаться с командой и удостовериться, что он не поехал головой. Не сильнее, чем обычно, во всяком случае.

* * *

Это становится действительно жутким, когда на беспрерывный сигнал SOS отвечает Енот. Он, в отличие от остальных, может держать чувства внутри, но всё равно матерится не менее громко, чем сам инженер пару часов назад. 

_— Я не знаю, откуда ты узнал, Старк, но оказался прав по всем фронтам. — Ракета, фыркнув, замолчал на какое-то время. — Фиолетовый разнёс камни в пух и прах, а наш божественный дружок забыл подлечить нервы и снес ему голову к хренам в самый разгар пламенной речи. Она, к слову, летит с нами._

— Фу, выбросите её в космос, нечего таскать всякую заразу на нашу планету. — Тони дергается, морщась. Вся его бравада настолько напускная, что даже енот понимает. 

_— Я лично сожгу её, бородатый. Можешь помочь, если хочешь._

— Как команда? — неожиданно серьёзно спрашивает, явно разбив мохнатому стратегию поведения. 

_— Хреново. — Ёмко отвечает Ракета. — По нам будто стадо модернизированных бегемотов прошлось, хорошенько перед этим станцевав._

— Доставь их целыми, я что-нибудь придумаю.

_— Что тут придумаешь, Тони. Мы проиграли._

Старк на мгновение замирает, услышав голос капитана. В горле будто ком застревает.

— Здесь я — гений, так что не вешай нос раньше времени. — Глубокий вдох, выдох. — Как ты?

_— Как всегда. — Молчит. — Поговорим дома._

«Когда мы стали жить вместе, чтобы говорить дома?» — вовремя прикусывает себе язык мужчина, не давая необдуманным словам выйти наружу. Он и так уже наговорил лишнего, теперь бы ненароком не спалиться. И найти способы подтвердить собственные данные о будущем. Тони всё ещё сомневался и будет сомневаться, даже если увидит какую-нибудь книгу мира. К слову, нужно заскочить в храм Нью-Йорка — как его там, Сантум Санту? Санктум Санкторум? — и найти кого-нибудь из магов. Вонга, например, он точно выжил, Старк помнит. Он ещё тогда, пару лет назад, точнее уже вперёд, обращался к нему по поводу информации о камнях Бесконечности. Бесполезно, впрочем, Вонг и сам многого не знал, его изначально не готовили быть Верховным Магом, но с чем чёрт не шутит. Теперь, когда Тони известно будущее, он просто обязан попытаться всё исправить. И выжить при этом, конечно же.

За своими размышлениями мужчина не заметил, что связь с Бенатаром давно прервана. Тем лучше.

— Пятница, детка, расчетное время прибытия.

— Около семи часов, Босс. 

— Отлично, я как раз успею всё просчитать.

— Хочу напомнить, что уровень жизнеспособности вашего организма всё ещё приближен к отрицательной отметке, рекомендую вернуться в медблок и продолжить приём витаминов.

— Это ты так изящно обозвала ту дрянь, что течет по моим венам? — Тони хрипло рассмеялся, кивая. Он и сам понимает, что нужно дать себе восстановиться. — Хорошо, ладно, а то знаю я тебя, наябедничаешь мисс Поттс, а её волновать нельзя. 

— Если вам интересно, то мисс Поттс уже более двадцати дней находится в состоянии беременности. На данный момент её организму ничего не угрожает, плод развивается согласно циклу. 

— Чтобы я без тебя делал. 

Мысли о том, что Пеппер и Морган в безопасности, греют Старка изнутри. В прошлый раз сценарий был такой же, Пеп оказалась достаточно крепкой здоровьем и беременность перенесла практически великолепно, исключая последние месяцы, когда её хрупкий организм страдал от тяжести выросшего живота. В тот раз Тони был в панике и не знал, как и что делать, но сейчас он вполне подготовлен. Первым делом, когда наберется сил хотя бы до отметки «пойдёт», а это будет ещё через недельку, нужно будет отвезти Пеп к Хелен Чо. Она также, хвала небесам, не рассыпалась, а значит и проследить за беременной женщиной сумеет. Тони до сих пор удивлён, что важные люди его жизни (не считая Питера, боль от потери которого преследовала Старка столько лет) остались живы. 

— Знаешь, а чего откладывать. Набери-ка Хелен Чо, есть у меня к ней просьба.

— Набираю, Босс.

* * *

Откровенно говоря, дела были хуже некуда. Стив, оглядываясь на команду и собственную дыру в груди, готов был сдаться. Камней не было, Танос остался бесформенной кучей без головы в своих Садах, а эта самая недостающая часть тела летела в каких-то паре метров от команды. Зачем она понадобилась еноту, Стив не знал, да и знать особо не хотел, если честно. Всё, на что они рассчитывали, надеялись и верили, превратилось в песок без всякого щелчка. Обратилось прахом, развеянным по вселенной их отчаянием. Роджерс прикрыл лицо руками и шумно втянул воздух.

«Тони был прав» — шла сквозь сознание мысль красной нитью, не давая место другим. — «Он снова оказался прав, а я ему не поверил». 

Фантомная дыра в груди стала больше, засасывая и без того сломленного капитана. Теперь вернуть всех не получится, только что обретенный Баки вновь потерян, а они за эти два года, один из которых Барнс был в заморозке, практически не виделись. Стив ведь не смог усидеть на месте, не смог остаться в Ваканде, пусть даже по приглашению Т'Чаллы. Нет же, у него шило в одном месте, куда уж посидеть тихо пару лет. Тони и так его прикрывал, идиота, Росса и его псов по ложному следу пускал. Даже в Рафт дал влезть, отключив на расстоянии камеры слежения. А он что? Прислал жалкое письмо с оправданиями, побоясь поговорить лично? Два года таскал с собой, как псих, этот несчастный телефон и даже не позвонил в итоге, струсил. 

« _Тони_ » — Стив закусил губу, вжавшись лицом в ладони. В глазах защипало, по телу пошла мелкая дрожь, постепенно усиливаясь. Роджерс зажмурился, не давая себе поблажек, полностью осознавая, что если это не истерика, то паническая атака. — « _Тони_ , боже, прости меня».

Казалось, что всё навалилось разом: злость, ненависть к себе за поступок, которого можно было избежать, тоска и жалость, гнев... Стив не знал, что с ним сейчас, но брюнет внезапно стал спусковым ключом. Мысли, так много мыслей, упали шквальным огнём, затопили и без того переполненную плотину терпения и самосознания. Капитан и понять не успел, как слезы потекли по лицу, а тихий всхлип прорезал воздух. Роджерс плакал, рыдая внутри, сгорбившись в углу, куда успел отойти после разговора с Тони, и... чёрт! _Тони!_ Это всё из-за него, из-за этого проклятого гения, неизвестно когда успевшего забраться так глубоко в душу. Эти два года стали одними из самых тяжелых для Стива, он и день не мог прожить без самобичевания, предпочитая сгонять тоску и злобу на боксерских грушах, а в не самые удачные дни на преступниках, попавших под раздачу. Почти два года прошли в таком темпе, Роджерс даже влез в пару серьёзных передряг, умудряясь уйти живым в последний момент. И даже здесь Тони помог, подчистил следы. Т'Чалла лично рассказал об этом в одну из встреч. 

Стив сжался сильней, пытаясь превратиться в большой пульсирующий болью комок. Слезы продолжали течь по щекам, собираясь во впадинке ключиц, руки мелко подрагивали, а всхлипы приходилось глушить, вцепившись зубами в рукав. Мужчина настолько ушел в себя в попытках вернуть утраченное равновесие, что совершенно не заметил оказавшуюся рядом Наташу. 

— Тебе стоит отпустить себя, Стив. — Романофф присела, обвивая дрожащие плечи руками, прижимая к себе и медленно баюкая. — Прости себя и живи дальше.

Роджерс, словно статуя каменная от напряжения, дернулся. Говорить о личном всегда было непросто, а сейчас так тем более. Они все разбиты, их надежды растоптаны и уничтожены, а тут он ещё расклеился. Позор для капитана, не иначе. Баки бы точно над ним смеялся. 

— Мы и так потеряли многих, чтобы терять ещё и самих себя.

Женщина ласково поцеловала светлые волосы, прижимаясь губами и застывая в объятьях. Она, словно мама в далекие тридцатые, баюкала Стива и давала пережить эти минуты. Словно старшая сестра, которой у Роджерса никогда не было. Он понятия не имел, как будет смотреть ей в глаза, прекрасно зная, что осуждать она не будет. 

Перед тем, как от усталости и истерики блондин отключился, ему чудились влажные дорожки, бежавшие по её щеке. 

* * *

Пеппер, мягко говоря, не обрадовалась. Нет, она была действительно счастлива, что Тони был рад их общему ребёнку. Что уж тут, он будто помолодел лет на десять, так сильно его глаза блестели. Только вот он сразу же переключился в режим курицы-наседки, коего раньше Поттс у него не наблюдала. И от того удивилась ещё сильней, стоило мужчине заикнуться о докторе Хелен Чо. Насколько женщина знала, Хелен была генетиком, а не специалистом по беременности, но Старк был непреклонен. 

— Пеппер Поттс, я не хочу, чтобы нашей девочке что-нибудь навредило, а именно так и будет, останься ты здесь на ближайший год. — Тони, поддавшись вперёд с постели, чмокнул её в нос. — Я собираюсь ввязаться в авантюру, которая гарантированно лишит сна каждого здесь находящегося еще на полгода, а может и на несколько лет. А тебе нужен покой, уют и защита. Я отправлю с тобой Хэппи, вот кто-кто, а он сможет...

— С чего ты решил, что я брошу тебя здесь одного? — Пеппер, словно воинственная амазонка, сощурилась. — Я не говорю, что не доверяю команде, но так и есть. Да, они вернулись, но я прекрасно помню то, как вы с капитаном Роджерсом закончили.

— Это в прошлом, Пепс. — Энтони попытался обнять её, но куда там, Вирджинию такими уловками не взять. — Сейчас у нас проблемы куда масштабней, знаешь. У них нет стимула вредить единственному человеку, который может всё исправить.

— И что же задумал этот единственный человек, позволь спросить? 

— О! — Старк усмехнулся, всё же прижав женщину к себе в теплые объятья. — Это одна из тех авантюр, с которыми я обещал завязать.

— Тони. — Поттс нахмурилась, но он тут же ее перебил.

— Ничего такого, чего я ещё не делал. Всего то вызволить одного чудака из квантового мира, построить машину времени и вернуть всех рассыпавшихся. За недельку управлюсь.

— Тони Старк! — повысила голос женщина, но сразу смягчилась, вздыхая. Кому, как не ей, знать о том, что этого упрямца уже не остановить. — Я останусь с тобой. 

— Пожалуйста, Пеп. 

— ... Ладно. — И, видя победный блеск в глазах мужчины, продолжила. — Но ты будешь прилетать ко мне так часто, как сможешь, а это не реже одного раза в месяц.

— Так точно, мэм! — Гений вздернул подбородок, приложив ладошку к голове, вызвав тем самым улыбку спутницы. — Буду как штык!

— А ещё ты мне всё объяснишь. Всё, до самой мелочи.

— Я не уверен, что стоит...

_— Тони._

Он никогда не умел ей отказывать, стоит признать.

* * *

Когда команда оказалась на Земле, Стив был в полном порядке как минимум внешне. Наташа, стоит отдать ей должное, как и остальные, комментировать истерику капитана никак не стала, решив лишь держаться рядом и поддерживать своим присутствием. Стив был ей безумно благодарен и уже думал, как поблагодарит её после всего. Полет до родной планеты занял почти десять часов, и это ещё с межпространственным перемещением, так что Роджерс был относительно в порядке.

— Я думаю, что всем нужно прийти в себя. — Стоя у трапа корабля, начал он. — Отдохните, выпустите эмоции. Как только будете готовы, приходите в конференц-зал. Ещё не всё потеряно.

Команда, ожидаемо, молча разбрелась. Стив решил, что смысла спать нет — отрубился он надолго, проспал почти весь путь, — и стоит зайти к Старку, проверить его самочувствие и поговорить. У него, насколько понял капитан, есть план. Роджерс очень надеялся, что у него _есть_ план. Хотя, пусть даже это не так, увидеть Тони хотелось. Дыра внутри требовала, мужчина всё ещё вздрагивал, вспоминая моменты эмоций. Ему было необходимо увидеть собственными глазами, что гений в безопасности, что он жив и не собирается в ближайшие лет тридцать умирать. Или дольше, Стив сам не знает. В любом случае, он со всех ног бросился к медблоку ещё до того, как мысли в голове сформировались полностью.

 _— Окей, кэп, у меня есть план!_ — стоило перешагнуть порог, оповестил Тони. 

Выглядел он лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Стив его видел, пусть до полного выздоровления ещё было далеко. Бледное лицо и синющие круги под глазами стали менее заметны, цвет лица стал лучше в целом, но нет такого привычного карамельного оттенка. Роджерс рвано выдохнул, в два шага оказываясь возле гения, а после молча обнял, прижав того к себе так, что мужчину скривило лицом. Кажется, Стив не рассчитал силу, но ему было плевать. Тони был здесь, он был жив и никуда пропадать не собирался. Это было так _правильно_ и хорошо, что капитан не сразу услышал, что тот ещё и говорит. 

— Хэй, здоровяк, всё хорошо. Я жив, видишь? — Старк неловко приобнял слабыми руками в ответ, не понимая порыва блондина, но чувствуя внезапный прилив нежности к этому большому щенку. Где-то внутри ещё мелькало раздражение на счет их прошлых ошибок, но Тони давно решил, что пора это отпустить. — Давай ты медленно отпустишь меня, я начну дышать, а после мы возьмемся за руки и я расскажу тебе о том, как планирую спасти мир. Идёт?

Глаза солдата расширяются от неожиданности, стоит смыслу фразы дойти до мозга. У Тони действительно есть план. Есть! Они смогут вернуть всех, вернуть Баки, вернуть Ванду и даже того мальчика из Квинса, которого притащил с собой гений. Стив внезапно почувствовал, что глаза его снова начинают увлажняться.

— Да, вот так, спасибо. — Стив отстранился, Тони смог сделать глубокий вдох, но руки с плеч блондина не убрал, лишь переместил их ниже. Роджерс, смотря ему в глаза, немного поменял положение и теперь сидел рядом, сжимая своими большими ладонями старковские. Тони не знал, стоит ли на это реагировать и отдергивать руки, но Стив выглядел так сломлено, что миллиардер не решился. Прокашлявшись, он продолжил. — Так вот, у меня есть пара идей, которые помогут нам вернуть всех, кто рассыпался.

— Что требуется от меня? — хриплый голос Стива заставил что-то внутри инженера дрогнуть. 

— Для начала, — Тони усмехнулся неловко, невольно сжав пальцы солдата своими. — Нам понадобится Бартон. Пора ему возвращаться с пенсии, засиделся уже.

## Часть 4

Всё пошло не по плану с самого начала. Окей, Старк ожидал этого. Ожидал, ясно? Он был уверен, что где-то проколется, сделает что-то не так или, ещё хуже, устроит массовый эффект бабочки. Но — нет, так далеко не зашло. Тони рад бы сказать, что ничего не поменялось и не поменяется в будущем, только вот врать понапрасну себе смысла не видел. 

С другой стороны, ничего страшного ведь не случилось, на вселенную как минимум этих пяти лет повлиять сильно не должно. Подумаешь, рассказал Пеппер, что у них родится замечательная малышка по имени Морган, подумаешь, упомянул покупку домика вдали от города и общую семью, к которой они оба так стремились. Нет, Тони не сказал, что он из будущего, просто обставил всё вещим сном — с кем не бывает? Тем более, что такие его сны имеют тенденцию сбываться, а держать в себе информацию больше не мог. Тони, пусть они с Пеппер и решили, что уже давно не чувствуют друг к другу то притяжение, что в начале, решили сохранить свои отношения, сохранить ребёнка и воспитать его вместе. Пусть неосознанно, через тернистые дороги и обходы, Старк был готов признать, что также искал эту извилистую тропинку, зовущуюся «Семья» так долго, как себя знал. Только тогда, пять лет назад, десять, все двадцать, он был трусливым, боящимся стать таким, как его отец. 

А в итоге стал Говардом Поттсом и будто открыл для себя новый мир, встретившись со своим Говардом. Все страхи, обиды и злость на него схлынули, оставив лишь осадок. Отец умудрился давать уроки жизни даже после смерти, Тони надеялся, что когда-нибудь его собственная дочь будет гордиться им точно так же. 

Если, конечно, Тони всё же не напортачит со временем и не создаст альтернативную реальность больше, чем она уже есть. 

— Чего тебе надо, Старк? — Клинт кричит, размахивая руками, его глаза зло прищурены, но внутри них пусто. Тони хорошо знает это состояние, когда ты готов сделать всё, пожертвовав собой без раздумий просто из-за того, что тебе уже нечего терять. — Решил засадить в Рафт, пока никто не видит? Давай, действуй! Облегчи душу! 

_Они отправились за Клинтом сразу же, как команда отошла от полёта за Таносом. Ну, ровно настолько, насколько вообще возможно. А потом Тони подарил им новую надежду и они рванули на встречу идее, будто мотыльки._

— Агент Бартон! Клинт! — Стив невольно дергается, оказываясь на пару шагов впереди и, специально или нет, заслоняя Тони собой. 

Старк теряется лишь на мгновение, не понимая капитана, но тут же берет себя в руки. 

— Ты думаешь, что один все потерял? — голос Тони спокоен, можно было бы подумать, что ему все равно, только вот сжатые до побеления кулаки и желваки дают понять, что это далеко не так. — Считаешь, что в праве устраивать самосуд и разгуливать по улицам, убивая из-за собственного горя? Черта с два, Бартон! Ты не единственный, кто потерял все, понял меня?! 

— Да что ты говоришь! — Клинт взвился, кидая вперёд, но неподвижно замерший Роджерс остудил его пыл. Не сильно, но махать кулаками тот больше не спешит. — И кого же ты потерял? Эго и акции компании? Пеппер и Роуди живы, даже Хэппи жив — я лично проверял. Так что не надо мне...

— Я сына потерял! Сына! Этот парень только жить начал, оправился от смерти родителей и дяди, а что в итоге? В итоге пришёл я, втянул Пита в эти детские игры в аэропорту, а он возьми и реши, что стоит лезть во все это супергеройское дерьмо полностью. — Тони кричит в ответ, срывая голос, совсем не замечая того, что Роджерс мгновенно приближается, оборачивая своими большими руками плечи в объятиях. Тони трясёт, из глаз неконтролируемо льет потоком соленой влаги, но он этого не чувствует. — Я виноват в том, что он полез на этот корабль, что не уберег его на Титане. Виноват, что не сумел защитить Землю, отмахнулся от видения, посчитав за сон. Виноват, что половина вселенной стерта, а единственный человек, который мог хотя бы попытаться все исправить, обменял последний камень на мою жизнь. Во всем этом виноват я! 

«Жаль, что мне потребовалось целых пять лет, чтобы осознать это» – мысль появляется на краю сознания, Старк усмехается. Он видит, на мгновение глаза Бартона потрясенно расширяются, видит, что тот начинает задыхаться, порываясь что-то сказать, парировать, обвинить, но в итоге не издаёт ни звука: рот то открывается, то закрывается — как у выпавшей из воды рыбы. Тони чувствует, что все его лицо липкое от слез, что плечи сжимают сильные капитанские ладони и явно оставят на память синяки с каждой линией и впадиной — хоть для отпечатков теперь используй, так Стив вдавил. Старк загнанно и тяжело дышит, глаза отвратительно щиплет, но он чувствует, как отпускает. Тот самый комок, что сжимался под ребрами в течение пяти лет, отпускает. 

Бартон стоит молча, сверля взглядом, ярость в глазах постепенно сходит на нет. 

— Прости, Тони. — Клинт втягивает слюну, морщась. — Ты... прав. Не только я тут виню себя во всем, не только я остался один. 

На большее его не хватает, но и это уже много. Старк кивает, морщась от головной боли. Стив сзади, кажется, отходить даже не думает. Стоит плотно, вжав в себя, будто хочет слиться в едино. Тони чувствует его тяжёлое дыхание, мощная грудная клетка касается выше лопаток, а гулкий стук сердца капитана отдаётся в виски. 

— Всё, Кэп, отпусти. — Мужчина дергается, но тёплая скала позади него даже не дрогнет. — Давай, здоровяк, мы закончили. К тому же, твои обнимашки сейчас нужны не моим старым костям, а его. Не то, чтобы он был сильно моложе.

— О, замолчи. — Клинт, уже без враждебности, горько усмехается. — Я все ещё моложе тебя. 

— Всего три года, как три дня. 

— Продолжай успокаивать себя этим. 

_* * *_

На самом деле, первым делом нужно было отыскать тот задрыпанный фургон Скотта Лэнга с ним внутри, чтобы вернуть этого юного натуралиста из квантового мира. Тони, не мудрствуя лукаво, велел Пятнице пробить по базе местоположение машины, с чем та успешно справилась. Фургон обнаружился далеко не сразу, потребовалась пара дней, но ИИ всё сделала: развалина была буквально в пяти часах езды. Что же, несказанно повезло. Только вот Старк решил, что пора бы вернуть команду в строй, хотя бы живую её часть. 

И отправил за Клинтом Стива с Наташей, но в последний момент решил явиться лично. Дома его, предсказуемо, уже не было. Романофф, нервничая, отправилась пробивать друга по всем известным ей каналам, а Тони решил вспомнить прошлую жизнь. Тогда Клинт укатил в Японию в клан якудза, но перед этим, скорее всего, жутко горевал и надирался какое-то время. Ну, Тони бы так и сделал, поэтому по-быстрому нашёл все бары поблизости, после чего разослал мини-ботов. Их он сделал сразу после Гражданской войны, чтобы следить за командой Стива. Присматривать там, следы подтирать. Да, хорошее время было.

Когда Бартон был возвращен и отдан на растерзание в руки Наташе, Тони решил прикинуть варианты. Как раз в этот момент Пятница и обрадовала новостями, что обнаружен фургон. 

— Помнишь того парня, муравья? Он был в твоей команде, когда, ну знаешь...

— Помню, Тони. — Глаза Роджерса на минуту отдали болью, но он тут же вернул контроль. — Он рассыпался, мы искали его.

— А вот и нет, мой не-юный друг! — Старк важно поднял палец в верх, выводя на гала-экране карту и подключая параллельно онлайн трансляцию с камер наблюдения. — Смотри, мы с Пятницей решили, на основе некоторых мыслей, что Скотт мог банально не успеть вернуться.

— Что? О чем ты? — капитан выглядел удивленным, он не особо понимал, что гений имел в виду.

— Когда я в последний раз узнавал о нём, а я следил за вами, каюсь. — Пояснил, заметив лицо мужчины рядом. — Он со своей подружкой и её отцом, Хэнком Пимом, тот ещё говнюк, но говнюк с мозгом, когда-то работал с отцом. Так вот, они зачем-то путешествовали в квантовый мир. Пятница, ты знаешь, девочка умная, она следит и мониторит постоянно, засекла скачки энергии. Я решил глянуть одним глазком и понеслась. Собственно, к чему я: Скотт, скорее всего, остался уменьшенным во время щелчка, а вот Пимы дружно разлетелись по воздуху. Как итог, мужик остался куковать где-то там, очень далеко.

— Что такое квантовый мир и как вернуть Скотта обратно? — Стив, как всегда, выделил для себя наиболее важную информацию и задал правильные вопросы.

— Как бы попроще... смотри! Твой организм состоит из клеток, которые, в свою очередь, состоят из органоидов, то есть более маленьких частичек. Каждая клетка — отдельный мир, каждый органоид — ещё один мир. Если наша вселенная — биоценоз, а каждый человек в ней — организм, то те самые маленькие клеточки есть ещё множество ещё более маленьких вселенных.

Судя по взгляду, которым наградил его Роджерс, Тони только всё усложнил.

— Квантовый мир — очень маленькая реальность, которая содержит в себе ещё множество других реальностей, буквально молекулярный и атомный уровень жизни. В теории, можно уменьшиться до размера атома и построить из них, например в организме человека, всё так, как нужно тебе. Хочешь, например, изменить цвет глаз? Вот, пожалуйста, уменьшись и играй в Боба Строителя хоть всю свою жизнь. Правда, там время течет по другому, но ничего конкретней сказать не могу, я лично с этим дел не имел. Так, читал работы Пима, не более.

— То есть, — Стив закусил губу от усердия, а Тони внезапно залип за это. Пить почему-то захотелось неимоверно. Сглотнул. — Он просто стал очень маленьким, как молекула или атом, и остался там? 

— А? — Старк дернулся, помотал головой, отгоняя ступор. Машинально отметил, что губы у капитана очень даже ничего, особенно сейчас. Вновь сглотнул. — Да, точно, именно так. Если ты не против, я бы хотел кое-что рассчитать. Да, мне пора.

— Но, Тони, нам нужно найти Скотта и спасти его. 

— Скотт, точно, ты прав. Пойдем, тут ехать буквально ничего. 

Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, Старк резвым шагом, насколько позволял не до конца восстановившийся организм, двинулся к двери. Можно было, конечно, предложить подбросить кэпа в костюме, они так много раз делали, когда ещё работали вместе. Лететь туда не больше часа, а вот по дороге трястись почти все пять. 

Что же, это будет долгая поездочка.

_* * *_

— Вау, это же сам Тони Старк! Что такого могло случиться, что ты почтил меня своим присутствием? — Скотт, только сняв шлем, принялся болтать. — Ого, Кэп, ты тоже здесь. 

— Случилось, мистер Лэнг, нечто очень плохое. — Тони подавил раздражение, выдохнув. От этого парня сразу голова разболелась. — Один космический сукин сын по имени Танос стёр половину вселенной.

— Тони, слова. — Стив закатил глаза, но произнес с улыбкой. Он, оказывается, так скучал по этому мужчине, но сейчас было неподходящее время и место, чтобы подивиться самому себе. — Скотт, чуть больше месяца назад Танос овладел шестью камнями Бесконечности, с помощью которых развеял по ветру половину населения. 

— И когда Кэп говорит, что развеял по ветру, он действительно это сделал. 

— В каком смысле? — глаза Скотта расширились от ужаса.

На объяснения ситуации ушло ещё какое-то время, в течение которого Тони практически не говорил, изредка вставляя комментарии. Лэнг, узнав последние новости, рванул домой, к семье, но Пятница вовремя подала голос и проинформировала, что жена и дочь Муравья живы. Не то чтобы это сильно успокоило, но Скотт решил не спешить, сперва выслушав Старка и обменявшись мыслями.

На этом и решили. Лэнг отправился к семье, а Стив и Тони на буксире повезли будущую машину времени на базу. В начале атмосфера в салоне была так себе, Тони не знал, что он может сказать, потому что с этим Стивом они практически и не поговорили о прошлом, решив оставить на потом. Роджерс нервничал, ему было некомфортно ехать в тишине, но музыкальный вкус у них с Тони всегда не совпадал, так что музыку пришлось отменить. Когда ехать стало невыносимо, Тони решился.

— Я не злюсь на тебя. — Старк, смотря на дорогу, вздохнул. — Точнее, не злюсь я на твои действия по отношению к Барнсу, договору и другое. А вот на счет твоей лжи я очень даже хочу дать тебе по зубам. Для профилактики, знаешь. Чтобы неповадно было.

— Тони, — капитан сглотнул, сначала не решаясь смотреть на водителя, но после сдался самому себе. — Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Когда узнал про твоих родителей, струсил. Мы только начали ладить, я боялся всё испортить, откладывал на потом, думая, что шанс ещё не выпал. Мне не хотелось причинять тебе боль и я очень сожалею, что в итоге ты узнал всё не от меня.

— Знаешь, Роджерс, ты такая заноза в моей заднице. — Тони переключил управление на автопилот, позволяя Пятнице порулить, а сам повернулся к Стиву, ища его взгляд своим. — Как вошел, так по венам стал дальше идти, уже вот по самое горло застрял. Только я от шрапнели избавился, как ты с готовностью занял её место.

— Тони, я…

— Нет, подожди, я не закончил. Тогда, после космического приключения, я наговорил тебе всякого. Не скрою, я говорил честную правду, но и выставил всё так, будто только ты виноват. Я, знаешь ли, тоже дров наломал, и пока ты снова не раскрыл рот — дай закончить, кому говорю! — а я не дал задний свет. Не жди этих слов, даже не думай, но выводы сам сделаешь. Я много думал об этом, пытался прикинуть варианты и пришел к выводу, что вел себя как мудак… ну, как ты. Молчи, говорю! Так вот, мне стоило рассказать тебе, да и всем, причину, по которой я в начале подговорил Брюса создать Альтрона, а после и согласился на бессмысленный договор. Тогда, на базе Штрукера, Ванда показала мне видение. Она использовала силу камня Разума, влезла в мой мозг и что-то там сломала. Я не мог спать, Стив. Я не мог, потому что стоило закрыть глаза, как я оказывался посредине космоса среди трупов. Ваших трупов. Мстителей. И ты, голубые глазки, всё твердил мне: «ты мог нас спасти, почему ты этого не сделал»… и я сдался. Перестал спать, не выходил из мастерской, всё создавал броню, конструировал что-то. От меня даже Пеппер ушла, потому что я стал больше напоминать параноика, добровольно запершего себя в мастерской.

— Я не знал об этом. — Стив был оглушен, его кулаки невольно сжались, а внутри вскипела такая волна нежности и жалости к этому мужчине. Роджерс решил, что стоит подумать обо всём позже. Эти реакции его пугали.

— Никто не знал. Даже Пеппер. И Роуди. Никто. Только я и Ванда, наверное. Она, знаешь ли, терпеть меня не может, возможно даже не без оснований. Так, я отвлекся. После Альтрона я понял, что не туда смотрел. Необходимо было что-то менее развитое, но такое же сильное, потому что ещё одного робота-злодея Земля могла не выдержать. Я снова стал жить в подвале, занимался саморазрушением и в ус не дул. И тут хоп, договор! Я устал. Устал бояться, устал нервничать. Подумал, что вот он — выход. Что смогу скинуть хотя бы половину ответственности на кого-то другого, а сам полностью посвящу себя защите Земли. Этому хрупкому шарику нужна броня, помнишь? Я стал разрабатывать её. Целый год потратил, но придумал. Только для Марк 50, правда, но дай время, я бы создал оборону покруче, чем в Рафте. Наниты, из которых моя броня и сделана, намного прочней всего, что можно предложить альтернативой. Если бы я смог использовать вибраниум для их создания… да, я бы не смог только ими спасти Землю, но задержать — сто процентов. Будь она готова, корабль Таноса встал бы ещё не долетая до планеты, а мы бы успели собраться.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Он сидел истуканом, кусал губы и жадно слушал, стараясь не пропустить ни мгновения. Тони открывает ему душу, доверяет. Снова. Господи, Роджерс, ты обязан использовать этот шанс. 

Стив берет руку Тони в свою и сжимает. Старк, сглотнув, сжимает в ответ и продолжает. 

— Я не злюсь на тебя, как уже говорил. Я достаточно эгоистичен, ты знаешь, но я пытался сделать всё, что от меня зависело. Не думай, что я давлю на жалость, просто показываю картину со своего ракурса.

— Я понимаю. — Стив, помедлив, склоняет голову к плечу. Рука в его руке мелко подрагивает, Роджерс начинает мягко гладить тыльную сторону ладони, даря поддержку. — И я не идеален. Ты говорил, что не веришь людям без демонов, но часть моих ты уже видел. Я — эгоист, который держится за прошлое до последнего. Теперь ты молчи, пожалуйста. Я схватился за Баки так, будто мне жизни без него не будет, но лишь из-за того, что он — последняя моя ниточка с прошлым. Когда Росс отдал договор, Пегги умерла. Её не стало в тот день, я был морально подавлен. Она, последняя из Командос… ушла дальше. А я не смог. Бросился, как пёс за костью, услышав про Баки. Даже не думал ни о чём другом, только вернуть его хотел, чтобы стало так, как было раньше. Но это невозможно, только понял я это уже позже. Сидел писал тебе письмо и понимал, что собственными руками разрушил свою жизнь. Да, Баки остался со мной, но он попросил заморозить себя, чтобы никому больше не навредить. Я снова остался один, как в две тысячи двенадцатом, когда ЩИТ нашел меня. 

— Мой отец полжизни потратил на твои поиски. — Тони горько усмехнулся, сжав ладонь. — А я из вредности решил прочесать океан и доказать, что Капитана Америку давным давно сожрали местные хищники. И просто представь моё удивление, когда всего спустя год поисков всплывает твоя глыба льда. Я был невероятно счастлив и горд за себя, но ещё больше я был зол на отца. И моя злость перекинулась на тебя. 

— Мне жаль, что Говард не говорил тебе о своих чувствах. Я уверен, что он любил тебя. — Стив печально улыбнулся в ответ, несмело двинув рукой и передвинув её так, будто хотел переплести пальцы. — Я скучал по тебе. Все два года, что мы не виделись. Даже бороду отращивал, чтобы быть похожим на тебя. Создать иллюзию, что всё хорошо.

Тони внезапно рассмеялся, закусив губу и откинув голову назад. Стив заворожено наблюдал за ним. Тони Старк был красивым мужчиной, он всегда это знал. 

— Почему я не застал этого, чёрт! Ты должен показать мне фото. У тебя же есть фото? — отсмеявшись, Тони по-доброму сощурился. — Потому что если нет, мне придется взломать все камеры наблюдения мира.

— У Наташи есть, она всё грозилась отправить его тебе, чтобы неповадно было. — Стив улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как несмело пальцы Тони касаются его, сплетаясь будто в замок. На секунду у капитана перехватило дыхание. — Я испугался, когда позвонил Брюс и сказал, что ты в космосе. Хотел просить Т’Чаллу взять корабль и отправиться следом, но тут позвонила Ванда и закрутилось.

Повисло молчание, только на этот раз оно было уютным. Пятница ровно вела машину, Тони наслаждался незатейливой лаской теплой и шершавой ладони Стива, совершенно отказываясь сейчас думать об этом. Роджерс думал точно так же.

— Такие идиоты, да? Оба. — Тони широко улыбнулся, сдерживая непонятный смех. Его будто рвало, хотелось выпустить лишнее. — Придурки.

— Полные придурки. — Стив согласно кивнул, а после не выдержал первый и засмеялся.

Они хохотали как умалишенные, держась за руки, отпуская себя и прошлые обиды. В груди Стива, где недавно была лишь черная пустота потери, появился теплый огонек. Он, разгораясь с каждой секундой, всё рос и рос, даря чувство спокойствия, уверенности и нежности. Стив не уверен в последнем, как и не уверен в чувствах, которые вызывал в нём Тони Старк. Сам же Тони ощущал безмерную радость и правильность всего происходящего. Потом, конечно, он основательно разложит всё по полочкам, но сейчас… сейчас ему просто хорошо. Так хорошо, что он прижимает руку Стива к себе и улыбается, гладя пальцами сбитые костяшки. 

До базы ещё два часа пути.

## Часть 5

Стоило покинуть машину, как магия перестала действовать. Тони, чтобы не смущать Стива, поднялся и вышел, напоследок проведя пальцами по тыльной стороне широкой ладони. Сам Роджерс улыбнулся вслед гению и вышел. Что поделать, дела сами себя не сделают.

Трудно сказать, что на них нашло, но одно стало очевидно: они помирились. И не так, как в прошлый раз, что выбора не осталось, а за пять лет конфликт потерял актуальность. Нет. В этот раз они решили всё до конца, поговорили на чистоту, облегчили душу в каком-то смысле. Тони физически ощущал, что с его плеч спала гора. Боже, он семь лет жил с ней, занимался саморазрушением и, кажется, сам себе могилу рыл день и ночь без перерыва на выходной. И когда Стрэндж показал, что надеть чёртову перчатку — единственный верный вариант, при котором Земля будет спасена, Тони даже не колебался. Просто сделал это, откинув ненужный страх в сторону, даже о своих девочках не подумал, дурак старый.

А потом умирал, на последнем издыхании успев поймать боль в чужих глазах. Тогда Тони думал, что доживает оставшиеся секунды, но вот мы здесь. Снова две тысячи восемнадцатый, он в очередной раз выкрутился, а малышка только-только начала свой путь к жизни, даже месяца нет. Заново увидеть рождение Морган, услышать её крик, первое слово и первый шаг. Всё это, Тони уверен, вновь разобьёт его сердце от любви, но в этот раз будет иначе. Он всё исправит, у малышки будет не один старший братик, а целых два. Питер полюбит её, Старк уверен, полюбит так же сильно, как полюбил Харли, как он сам. Будет сидеть с ней, навещать, гулять с ними в парке и, скорее всего, однажды Пеппер найдет их четверых в мастерской. Этакая семья механиков, дорвавшаяся до дела. Гениальный отец и его не менее гениальные детишки. И это получится, если сейчас он откинет лишние мысли прочь и сосредоточится на деле. Именно так. Мысли о всяких суперсолдатах могут подождать и лучших времён.

К слову о времени: стоит отдать Старку должное, он умудряется каким-то образом сдерживать данное Пеппер обещание и навещать её по возможности. Те дни, что Пятница искала фургон, Тони провел с Поттс и Хелен Чо. Даже одним глазком успел глянуть кое-какие наработки касательно Вижена. У неё они остались, сама ведь создала тело для синтетика, куда потом поместили сознание ИИ Джарвиса. А у Шури в Ваканде оставались биометрические данные, физические характеристики и всё, что может помочь восстановить парня без участия камня Разума. Да, Вижен не сможет больше летать и пользоваться своими колдовскими штучками, но вполне возможно вернуть ему способность жить практически с полным восстановлением памяти. Была бы здесь Ванда, справились легче, но Максимофф рассыпалась вместе с той же Шури, Т'Чаллой и дальше по списку. Спасибо хоть на том, что генерал Окойе осталась с ними и взяла бразды правления в свои руки до момента возвращения короля. Технически, конечно, правила жена Т'Чаки — Рамонда, но безутешная женщина, потерявшая в одно мгновение всю семью, не говоря уже о других близких, не могла пока что трезво оценивать ситуацию. Окойе была закалённым воином, она умела брать себя в руки и отключать эмоции, Тони уважал и в тайне боялся эту женщину. Пожалуй, так его пугала только Пеппер, и то в самые страшные моменты своего гнева, когда он косячил особенно серьёзно.

В любом случае, Тони активно отвлекал себя от того, что случилось между ним и капитаном в машине. Эти объятья, больше двух часов за ручку с ласками друг друга, неловкие улыбки и поглаживания. Об этом стоило подумать, даже не один раз. Пять, на вскидку, может шесть. Стоит понять, откуда ноги у проблемы растут, потому что признавать свою скомпрометированность Роджерсом было рано и глупо. Точно. Не мог Тони так попасть. 

Или...?

Чёрт, он опять об этом думает!

_* * *_

Скотт Лэнг официально заявляет, что ничерта не понимает. Вот он отправляется в квантовый мир с уверенностью, что через пару минут его вытащит Хоуп, а вот через десять минут его дёргает в большой и страшный мир, но это не его дама сердца. Он на задрыпанной парковке, тусклый свет бьёт в лицо, напротив вдруг оказывается самодовольная рожа — пусть усталая и несколько мягкая? — Тони Старка и удивленная Стива Роджерса. Увидев последнего, Скотт выдыхает: все в порядке. Но вот сощуренные глаза, осматривающие его со всех сторон, кажутся подозрительными. Лэнг на подсознательном уровне чувствует где-то подвох. И вообще, что с Хоуп и Пимом-старшим?

_— Как бы тебе сказать, букашка, — Старк кривит лицо, ему будто жаль что-то говорить, но он отвечает на все заданные вопросы. — Танос оказался нам не по зубам. Он разбил нас на Земле, разбил там, наверху, в результате чего я дрейфовал в космосе три недели без надежды на спасение и продовольствия в компании очаровательной убийцы-киборга, что такое себе приключение, знаешь ли. Хотя, признаю, Небула оказалась умной девчонкой и догадалась перестроить частоту, чтобы я смог отправить Пятнице сообщение.  
_

Свалившееся, словно снег на голову, оказалось настолько ужасным, что Скотт чуть было не напал на супергероев, когда те пытались с ним поговорить. Семья, его детка и жена, ради которых он два года почти просидел на домашнем аресте, могли погибнуть. Возможно, что они уже погибли, а его, Скотта, рядом не было. Мужчина бы не простил себе, случись всё так. Но нет, ему очень повезло, просто чудо повезло — его девочки в безопасности, только вот считают погибшим именно его. Ладно, не беда, он всё исправит. Так что, с трудом выслушав мужчин, Скотт рванул домой. 

Уже позже, когда он убедился, что его семья цела, Лэнг задумался. И пара идей сами по себе возникли в голове, осталось лишь найти все имеющиеся частицы Пима. 

_* * *_

Если кто-то до сих пор думает, что Стив Роджерс этакая невинная ромашка, никогда даже не целовавшаяся до событий с Баки, то ему даже жаль расстраивать этих наивных. Увы, ромашкой он перестал быть ещё в армии, а уж про невинность и вовсе стоит молчать, её Стива лишили в далёком тридцать восьмом. Впрочем, история отвратительная, он тогда был тощим астматиком и банально не смог отбиться. Баки ещё долго ходил за другом хвостом, кидаясь на любого, кто оказался ближе двух метров к Роджерсу, будто Цербер. Не будем об этом. 

То, что происходило между ним и Тони, было всегда. Буквально с самого начала, возможно даже с той первой встречи на площади, когда в пылу азарта они успели обменяться лишь краткими приветствиями:

_«— Мистер Старк?»_

_«— Капитан?»  
_  
Стив с ностальгией вспоминает то время, когда был так наивен, считая, что у него есть время всего мира. Три раза ха-ха, Стив Роджерс, ты по всем фронтам проебался. В начале струсил, потом решил, что дело в физическом влечении, а после у Тони снова появилась Пеппер и лезть в устоявшиеся отношения показалось таким аморальным, что Стив даже не пытался. Он ещё не знал, что незначительная симпатия может стать куда большей проблемой в будущем, чем он считал. Потом появился Баки, Соковия и всё закрутилось. Нет, всё же наивность в нём осталась, даже смешно. Сто лет, а ума не больше, чем у двадцатилетнего. Хотя, в действительности, Роджерс очнулся в двадцать первом веке в возрасте двадцати шести, это сейчас ему уже давно за тридцать. Мозг, правда, на место встал недавно, какие-то два года назад, когда он умудрился в очередной раз пойти на поводу у собственной гордости и эго в Сибири, коих после сыворотки стало больше. Не все, правда, замечали это за образом Капитана Америки, идеализировали его, но внутри ведь никогда не был идеальным. Он был просто Стивом из Бруклина, простым парнем, на которого неожиданно свалилась мощь и сила, ожившая мечта вшивого детства. 

Возможно, когда-то всё было не так, Роджерс был почти лучшим, он даже смог сдвинуть молот Тора, позволяющий это далеко не всем, но в последние лет пять внутри что-то сломалось. Чего только стоит маниакальное желание вернуть утерянных друзей: Пегги, Баки, Дугана, Гейба и других. Даже Говарда, который по мере взросления стал таким закрытым. Стив не понимал его отношения к Тони, ведь Говард, он уверен, любил сына всем сердцем. У них с Тони эта черта, пожалуй, общая. Может, дело было как раз в Старке-младшем, а может быть в современном мире, пропитанным каким-то не таким воздухом. Он, Стив, перестал радоваться свободе и ценить каждый кусочек хлеба, что ему доставался, забыл про голод и холод, коим были заполнены его детские годы. Одиночество и то перестало пугать, после особо тяжелого задания хотелось остаться в изоляции как можно дольше, просто чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать. В такие моменты он мог терпеть только Тони. 

Стив усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза. Действительно, он терпел людей, но для Тони Старка время находилось почти всегда. Далеко не сразу они начали ладить, увы. Ругались по пустякам так, будто глотки хотели друг другу перегрызть, так искрило, что остальные и сунуться боялись — сожрёт ещё и не заметит. Наташа каждый раз закатывала глаза и говорила что-то про химию, Бартон гаденько хихикал, а Брюс просто делал вид, что его нет в комнате. Спустя год он достиг определенных успехов и по уровню спокойствия мог посоперничать с самим Буддой. 

«Интересно, Тони замечал это?» — задал себе вопрос капитан, задумавшись. 

Замечал, наверное. Не мог не замечать, провожая взглядом каждый раз, стоило появиться. И был провожаем, Стив совершенно без комплексов сверлил его до победного. У них даже шутка была, что задница Стива — зад Америки, настолько она эффектно смотрелась в форме. Тони, помнится, смеялся, называя свою задницу лучшей в категории «гениальных», на что Роджерс всегда улыбался. Зад Старка, на взгляд капитана, был ничуть не хуже, по крайней мере для него. 

Пожалуй, он действительно вляпался куда серьёзней, чем думал.

_* * *_

— Предлагаю построить машину времени. — Тони деловито чешет бородку, хмыкая. — Что скажешь, Брюс? Не сложнее, чем создать Альтрона.

— Ты с ума сошел, Тони? — Беннер потрясенно замер, аж рот приоткрыл от удивления. — Ты осознаешь, что это невозможно? С нашим уровнем технологий мы...

— Вообще-то Старк прав. — Скотт закивал важно, но тут же остановился, увидев удивленные взгляды остальных. — Не сложнее, чем создать неизвестный организм, основываясь на базе одного из камней Бесконечности и собственного ИИ.

— А так хорошо начал! — Старк цокнул, хлопнув в ладоши. В глазах его царило веселье. 

— Я не думаю, что это возможно. — Настаивал на своём Брюс, пытаясь призвать к благоразумию остальных. — Понадобится терабайты обработанных данных, миллионы расчетов и тысячи тестов. У нас просто нет времени. Было бы лет пять, ну хотя бы четыре года.

— А мы никуда и не торопимся. — Наташа, рассевшись вальяжно в кресле и закинул ноги на стол, хмыкнула. — Вокруг хаос, такое не восстановить за месяц. Даже за несколько лет. Щелчок уничтожил людей по всему миру, многие из них летели в самолетах, кто-то ехал в машинах. И повезло тем, кто был на водительском кресле.

— С этим загвоздочка. — Тони замер около гала-экрана. — Я долго думал, недели две, как вернуть рассыпавшихся. Допустим, мы заново соберём перчатку. Даже найдём того, кто щелкнет и не двинет кони. 

— Для этого здесь я. — Кэрол, молчавшая до этого, подала голос. — Моя космическая сущность не даст камням меня убить. Ну, по идее.

— Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов и меня. — Тор, сын Одина, поднялся из-за стола. В руке у него была банка пива, из которой он сделал щедрый глоток. Промочив горло, продолжил. — Я — Бог, по моим жилам течёт непростая кровь, можно сказать, что по ним течёт сама молния. Я смогу выдержать мощь камней бесконечности, если уж выдержал звезду Нидавеллир.

— Вы все упускаете одно, людишки. Жирное и несравненно важное. — Ракета, наблюдавший со стороны, встрепенулся. На морде его сияла оскал. — Никто не сможет справиться с мощью и одного камня, а тут их целых шесть. Только Титаны и Целестиалы способны обуздать их мощь. Квилл был им на половину и он не смог провернуть всё в одиночку, все Стражи разделили между собой силу.

— Мне на ум идёт только одна цитата мыслителя, которую мы однажды жестко так изнасиловали, решив пойти на поводу у собственного эгоизма. — Тони усмехнулся, по очереди оглядев каждого присутствующего и остановившись на Стиве. Голубые глаза Роджерса потемнели, а губы сжались в ровную полоску. — «Вместе», помните такое?

— А наша королева драмы снова в строю. — Хриплый голос сбоку привлек внимание. Бартон продолжил. — Я даже скучал по этому.

Клинт, скрестив руки на груди, оперся о стену. Его посеревшее от горя лицо начало приходить в норму, но он всё так же выглядел потрепанно. 

— Я тоже, Леголас. Даже не представляешь насколько. — Тони внезапно мягко улыбнулся и подмигнул вытянувшему лицу лучника. Что ни говори, а он действительно скучал по другу. Да, расстались они отвратно, но тогда, в будущем, перед лицом опасности забыли разногласия и даже стали аккуратно притираться. Здесь стоило начать. — Если тебе вдруг скучно будет слушать наши умные бредни, в третьем тренировочном зале для тебя небольшой сюрприз. Ну, знаешь, всё как ты любишь.

Немного оттаяв, Бартон кивнул. 

— Вы закончили свои сопли или мне сгонять за попкорном? — Ракета нетерпеливо хлопнул лапой по столу, привлекая внимание. — Потому что мировой апокалипсис сам себя не исправит.

— Енот прав, — Дэнверс кивнула. — Продолжай.

— Как всегда, никакого уважения. — Тони постарался спрятать поднимающиеся уголки губ и присел на диван рядом с Роджерсом.

Стив в ответ слабо улыбнулся. 

_* * *_

Итогом долгой дискуссии, затянувшейся на четыре с половиной часа, стала идея создания машины для перемещения в квантовое измерение, чертежи которой любезно предоставил Тони. Никто, впрочем, не удивился, учитывая, что в любое свободное время Старк что-то рассчитывал и конструировал, отдавал Пятнице указания и с уставшим видом потягивал неизвестно какой по счету кофе. Стив, после разговора в машине, вспомнил старое время и начал таскать Тони в лабораторию пропитание, буквально насильно заставляя есть. Так делал, конечно, не только он, но и Роуди, иногда Наташа, даже Небула захаживала. Видимо за три недели, что они провели с гением один на один, что-то в ней потеплело. Так же как и в Роудсе, который в начале волком смотрел на каждого мстителя-беглеца, разве что пистолетом в спину не тыкал. Нет, он не был агрессивно настроен, разговаривал ровно и по делу, но возле Тони ходил, Дамокловым мечом нависая над каждым, кто не так посмотрит или подышит в сторону друга. За противостояние он их точно не простил, пусть и понимал мотивацию. Стив не обижался, сам бы любому глотку перегрыз, но и со своей заботой старался сильно не лезть. Да, они поговорили и вроде как снова осторожно кружат друг возле друга, боясь сделать лишний шаг, но ведь такие обиды быстро не забыть, раны так просто не зарастут. Роджерс прекрасно всё понимает, только всё равно больно. Впрочем, Тони никак не показывает, что Стив ему противен, значит шанс наладить отношения есть. Роджерс не собирается его тратить.

Новоприбывшие в команду чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке, наблюдая за капитанами. Как сказала Наташа, между этими двумя столько произошло, что лучше не пытаться лезть. Не то чтобы Кэрол, Енот или Небула пытались, но пометочку себе сделали. Дэнверс, просидев за обсуждениями пару дней, улетела в космос на разведку, обещая скоро вернуться, в последний момент прихватив с собой хандрившего Тора. Ему, как действующему правителю уничтоженного царства, следовало вернуться за людьми и привести их сюда, на Землю. Раз уж они решили восстановить мир, нужно привлечь все силы.

На шестой день после того, как Тони, Брюс, Скотт и Ракета с Небулой принялись строить квантовый туннель, Пятница врубила тревогу. Общий сбор, как когда-то давно, трубил по всему комплексу. Герои, кто в чем, схватили оружие, приготовившись к сражению.

— Пятница, статус! — рявкнул Тони, на ходу облачаясь в металл. Наниты довольно загудели, строясь в цепочки и каркас, образуя броню. 

— Что происходит? — одновременно с ним закричал енот, в руках у него была любимая пушка. — Кри? Пираты? Правительство? Кто решил закончить свою жизнь от моих лап?!

— Неопознанный летающий объект, босс. — Пятница ответила без заминок. — Сигнатура напоминает один из костюмов, но данные незнакомы.

— Костюм? — Тони нахмурился, металлический голос прозвучал задумчиво. Помедлив, он убрал шлем и переглянулся с полковником. — Ну-ка выведи на громкую связь.

— Он жив? Почему ты не сказал? — Роуди встрепенулся, вскинув брови.

Прибежавшие по тревоге мстители с готовностью открыли рты, но Стив поднял руку, приказывая замолчать. Его плечи были напряжены, лицо приняло суровое выражение Капитана Америки. Тони же, напротив, веселился. Никто не понимал, что происходит, но и лезть никто не спешил. Старк выглядел... счастливым? 

— Молодой человек, вас не учили, что некрасиво приходить без приглашения? — нотки нахальности в голосе Старка показали, что он явно знает пришедшего. Мстители удивленно переглянулись, ожидая объяснений. Тони тем временем продолжил. — Тем более в костюме. Засужу за плагиат.

В начале стояла тишина. Клинт, было, собирался спросить, но тут открылся проход и в него влетел один из костюмов. Точнее, выглядел он как один из костюмов, по факту это была совершенно чужая броня. Не такая пафосная, как у Старка, окрашенная в черно-серебристый цвет, больше напоминающая железный костюм Питера Паркера. В этой комнате, похоже, неизвестного знали лишь двое. Стив нахмурился, переводя взгляд со Старка на Роудса, невольно почувствовав укол ревности внутри. Кто этот парень такой и почему Тони так рад его видеть, что от улыбки вот-вот уголки губ разойдутся?

— Уж извини, механик, вырвался как смог. — Изменённый техникой голос показался совсем юным, неизвестный опустился на бетонный пол и снял шлем. — Но ты же знал, что я прилечу, потом...

— Потому что мы связаны. — Закончил за него Тони и рванул вперёд, на ходу отключая броню и давая мальцу время рассмотреть нанитов во всей красе. — Привет, мелкий. Чертовски рад тебя видеть!

— Не больше, чем я, Тони. — Парень улыбнулся и деактивировал броню, позволяя той выпустить себя, чтобы сразу быть пойманным в объятья. — Я так волновался, когда увидел новости. 

— Я позже расскажу, ладно? — Старк ещё раз сжал пришедшего в объятьях и отошел, позволяя всем посмотреть. — Знакомьтесь, господа — это Харли Кинер, мой первый сын.

— Йо, Мстители! — отсалютовал парень, совершенно не чувствуя дискомфорта. — Тётя Нат, Роуди.

— Привет, шкет. — Романофф, на удивление Роджерса, подошла к парню и обняла следом. 

Роуди последовал её примеру. Парню на вид было лет семнадцать, достаточно высокий, выше Тони, жилистый, но худой. Светлые пшеничные волосы собраны в модную прическу и зачесаны назад, из одежды поддоспешник и широкая улыбка. Роджерс непонимающе посмотрел на Старка, хмуря брови. Откуда Наташа его знает? Первым не выдержал Бартон.

— И это ты мне заливал про скрытность, да? — Клинт шокировано пялился на парня, приоткрыв рот. — А у самого сын есть. Меня зовут Клинт Бартон.

— Харли, приятно познакомиться. — Малец пожал протянутую руку, хмыкнув. — Я и сам не знал, мой папаша вышел за лотерейным билетом и пропал на шесть лет, а потом пришел Тони.

— То есть, ты не его сын? — Стив замялся, но руку подал. — Стив Роджерс.

— Очень приятно, Капитан. Мечтал с вами познакомиться. — Кинер поднял голову, всё же Стив был выше. — Названный сын, племянник по документам. Неужели ты им про меня не рассказывал?

Последние слова к Тони, на что тот пожал плечами. Стива несколько выбило из колеи. Надо же, всё это время у Старка был ребёнок, пусть и не родной. Почему же Тони это скрывал? И его слова про первого... вторым, видимо, был малыш из Квинса. Стоит спросить позже.

— Давайте переместимся куда-нибудь, где есть кофе, иначе меня сейчас вырубит. 

Переместиться решили в гостиную.

_* * *_

Как оказалось, Харли было восемнадцать лет, он учился на первом курсе МИТа и не зря носил имя сына Тони Старка. Кинер оказался простым парнем из неблагополучной семьи, к которой когда-то по случайности попал Тони, ставший его другом и оказавшийся рядом в один из самых трудных жизненных моментов. Спустя год после событий в Нью-Йорке, когда команда ещё не была командой. Стиву стало стыдно, что он тогда буквально забил на всех, укатив в закат. Собрались они после лишь через год, практически сразу после того, как Тони встретил парня. Роджерс еще вспомнил, что в тот год гений был удивительно уравновешен, отпускал не слишком обидные шуточки и был почти счастлив. Вот, значит, в чём было дело.

Харли оказался парнем толковым. Стоило первым эмоциям улечься, умники утащили его в свой мир, в мастерскую. Видимо, Кинеру там понравилось или он что-то смыслил в физике, потому что выгнать его оттуда поесть удалось только спустя сутки. Парень оказался похожим на Тони не только страстью к костюмам и желанию покрасоваться, но и упёртостью. Стив поражался тому, как эти двое похожи внутренне. Не будь у них такая разная внешность, Роджерс бы действительно заподозрил в Тони семейного человека: они понимали друг друга с полуслова, перекидывались общими шуточками, а от их дуэта веяло теплом. Стив отводил глаза в сторону, позорно признаваясь себе, что ревнует Старка к подростку. Это было по меньшей мере глупо, если не сказать хуже.

— Хэй, капитан, есть минутка? — Тони, выплыв из-за угла, призывно махнув рукой. Сейчас Стив молотил очередную грушу в спортзале, пытаясь сбросить скопившееся напряжение. — Хотел кое-что обсудить.

Тяжело дыша, Стив развернулся к нему и кивнул. Пот градом тек по лицу, майка неприятно липла к телу, а на спине и вовсе сухого места не осталось. Роджерс весь раскраснелся, наклонился вниз за бутылкой воды и замер. Тони смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, зрачки его расширились, выглядел он в целом пришибленным. Стив, не удержавшись, прогнулся в пояснице, решив идти вабанк. Судя по тому, как сглотнул мужчина перед ним, маневр удался. Выпрямившись, капитан открутил крышку и сделал пару глотков живительной влаги, позволяя капелькам пролиться из уголков губ вниз по сильной шее. Стив закусил губу, откинул голову назад, давая рассмотреть себя, и замер. 

— Что-то важное?

Тони, будто очнувшись, моргнул пару раз и сделал глубокий вдох. Выдох. Поднял взгляд с облепившей грудную клетку мокрой ткани и уставился в глаза, мысленно не давая себе больше пространства. Стив ощутил, как ему становится жарко. И далеко не из-за интенсивной тренировки.

## Часть 6

Это не должно было выглядеть горячо, просто нет. Но выглядело. Причем так, что Тони захотелось немедленно ретироваться куда-нибудь подальше, можно сразу в Мексику, или в Северный Ледовитый океан, чтобы до костей пробрало. В ледник, потому что Тони глазам не верил сейчас: Стив, тот самый Стив, который в свободное время рисует, переводит старушек через дорогу и — Старк сам видел! — снимает с деревьев не то что котов, нет. Он детей снимает, иногда взрослых. Кто знает, чем эти странные двуногие создания решили занять себя на выходные. И вот этот самый Стив, который, вообще-то, только что прогнулся этой своей восхитительной задницей, показав невероятный для мужчины изгиб спины, сейчас выглядел так... _так_. Просто _так_. У Старка даже слов не находилось, кроме как «по-блядски». Роджерс был похож на одного из тех парней, которых Тони цеплял пару лет назад, решив вспомнить бурную молодость после первой размолвки с Пеппер. Не то чтобы он скрывал, что имел связи с мужчинами: когда-то СМИ все кости перемыли, мусоля эту тему, но и в открытую не демонстрировал. Последний раз был, кажется, как раз после Нью-Йорка одиннадцать лет назад. Панические атаки накрывали одна за одной, адреналин тек по венам и требовалось выплеснуть куда-то энергию. Да, давненько. 

Когда Стив неожиданно выгнул бровь, ожидая, Тони очнулся от мыслей и сразу взял себя в руки. Ну, он точно пытался.

— Я хотел сказать, что кое-что приготовил для тебя. Тут, знаешь, каждому досталось что-то от Санты Старка, вот и твоя очередь настала, крепыш. — Тони говорил сбивчиво, то и дело шаря глазами по потному лицу, облизывая губы. В руках у него была ключ-карта со звездой и Стив, кажется, понял. — Ничего такого, просто давно нужно было сделать это.

— Ты о...? — Роджерс тут же потерял запал, сглотнув. Дрожь прошлась по спине, не очень приятно. — Тони...

— Дело прошлого, Стив. — Старк улыбнулся несколько натянуто, но глаза его блестели грустью и неясной тоской на пополам с решимостью. Стив часто видел такой взгляд на поле боя раньше. — Мой отец сделал его для тебя, в Сибири были эмоции и подбитое самомнение. Знаешь это дело. 

Руки мужчины оказались в карманах раньше, чем Стив осознал, что у него на ладони лежит ключ-карта. Тони, дав ему глупо попялиться на неё, продолжил.

— К тому же, в скором времени он может стать простой ледянкой, да и вообще в хозяйстве пригодиться. Так что поторопись.

Стив потерянно завис, утонув в собственных мыслях. Тони, заметив это, попытался улизнуть, но тут же был остановлен сильной рукой. Роджерс перехватил его запястье, сжав несколько сильнее, чем нужно было. Гений поморщился, дернув бровью, и Стив тут же перехватил, но уже мягко, едва держа и давая шанс уйти. Тони, помедлив, вздохнул. 

— Я не злюсь на тебя и Холодное Сердце, Стив. Прошло два года, я не ребёнок, обижаться по меньшей мере нецелесообразно. Тем более в нашей ситуации с Таносом и его орденом дементоров. — Карие глаза в упор смотрели на Роджерса, почти не моргая. Старк выглядел устало, Стиву до одури захотелось прижать его к себе и поцеловать в лоб. — Да, я всё ещё считаю, что ты поступил эгоистично и глупо, решив не ставить меня в известность, и поверь, я обижен на твоё враньё, но к Барнсу я претензий не имею. Да, уже не имею. И понимаю.

Тони сделал шаг ближе, вставая практически вплотную. Поддайся Стив немного, почувствовал бы жилистую грудь Старка своей, может и сердце бы почувствовал. Суперсолдат сглотнул, кивая, но в горле будто ком встал. Обсуждать с Тони их проблемы было так сложно и страшно, будто по минному полю идешь. Роджерс не хотел ругаться, он вообще не хотел, чтобы между ними была какая-то стена и поездка в машине это показала, но всё же такое не прощают. Да, можно закрыть глаза, но Стив не дурак, он прекрасно осознаёт, что доверие придется заслужить. Возможно, придётся потрудиться не один год. Не факт, правда, что со всеми пришельцами и камнями у него этот год есть, но Роджерс не даст их хрупким отношениям пропасть. Не в этот раз.

— Ненавижу все эти разговорчики, право слово. Не Шекспира же ставим. — Тони, нервно облизнув губы, отстранился и направился к выходу. Момент был утерян, но Старку нужно было привести себя в порядок. И поговорить с Пеппер, однозначно. Мозаика в его голове начала со скрипом складываться. — Увидимся на ужине.

И ушёл, запретив себе оборачиваться. Стив сжал ключ-карту так, что он немного захрустел.

_* * *_

— А я тебе говорю, что это не сработает! — Тони, азартно сверкая глазами, спорил с Брюсом. Беннер в ответ тёр виски и бурчал себе под нос какую-то мантру, пытаясь вразумить друга. — Муравей, скажи ему.

— Не думаю, что должен лезть в ваши игры. — Скотт с сомнением переводил взгляд от одного мужчины к другому. — Но Старк прав: придай мы уравнению вид ленты Мёбиуса, может и сработает.

— Мы уже пробовали, не сходилось. — Беннер почесал затылок, сверяясь с расчетами. — Возможно, где-то ошибка.

Харли, сидящий рядом и с интересом наблюдающий за развернувшейся картиной, поднялся. Не видя препятствий, парень подмигнул сидящей рядом Небуле и подошел к гала-экрану. Пока взрослые спорили, Кинер задумчиво рассматривал уравнение. Что-то не сходилось, что-то очевидное и такое простое, что даже в глаза не бросалось, но цепляло взгляд, а после сразу же рассеивало внимание, будто дымкой покрывает. Словно ты вставил кусочек в пазл, он вроде идеально вошел, а конец вот-вот да выскользнет. Задумавшись, подросток не заметил подошедшую сзади девушку.

Небула встала слева, поглядывая на строчку, подняла руку и замерла, так и не дотянувшись до экрана. Она же видела, точно видела, что здесь была ошибка. Но всё верно. Уравнение, на первый взгляд, абсолютно верное.

— ...я тебя умоляю, Брюс, это элементарно!...

— Ты в прошлый раз тоже это говорил.

Харли отмахнулся, не давая себе отвлечься на заливающего во всё горло Старка. Он, конечно, любил послушать голос названного отца, но прямо сейчас тот мешал сосредоточиться. За всем этим гомоном никто не заметил, как Ракета вошел в лабораторию и сразу же плюхнулся на кресло позади парочки подростков.

— Вы, люди, такие странные. — Енот закинул в рот пару чипсин, взяв пачку со стола Тони. Тот, даже если и заметил, решил не отрываться от своей пламенной речи. — Смотрю на вас и удивляюсь, что считал Квилла тупым. Нет, он тупой, конечно, но толку от него иногда бывает побольше. Эй, мелкие, что творите?

Последнее было явно к парочке, но те синхронно обернулись на секунду, тут же возвращая взгляд к экрану. Ракета, фыркнув, спрыгнул с кресла и встал справа от Харли. И стал наблюдать. Судя по сосредоточенным лицам, эти двое были на пороге великого открытия, только вот дверь найти не могли. Ракета решил понаблюдать, что будет дальше.

— ...да кто тебе поверит, Беннер, сам не лучше...

Старк, однако, вошёл в раж.

_* * *_

Наташа сделала шаг вперёд, вытянув руку. Три влево, подъём на полупальцах и плавный пируэт на пять поворотов. Тут же замах и шаг, корпус чуть назад. Глубокий вдох и прыжок с оттяжкой. Медленно выдыхает, расслабляясь. Тихая музыка затихает, а зал остается в мягкой полутьме. Слышатся хлопки.

— Когда был в кордебалете, ненавидел все эти штучки. — Стив улыбался. — Ты красиво танцуешь.

— Спасибо. — Романофф наклонила голову в поклоне, опускаясь на стопу. Пуанты неприятно потянули. — Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, я выступала в большом театре. Ты бы меня видел.

— Я хотел бы сходить на твой номер. — Роджерс издал тихий смешок, а после попытался изобразить балерину. Вышло довольно забавно, так что Наташа улыбнулась шире. — Принес бы цветы, всё по плану.

— Иногда я действительно грущу, что твоя ориентация «Тони Старк». 

Шутливый тон не избавил Стива от неловкости, но он промолчал, давая женщине больше информации, чем он хотел изначально. Она читала его, как открытую книгу, не даром были близкими друзьями. Стив и сам порой жалел, что у них ничего не сложилось бы. Дело даже не в ориентации, а она у Роджерса была абсолютно нормальной. Ну, он верил.

— Вы опять говорили? — проницательный взгляд шпионки выцепил его. — Или...?

— Нет. — Стив вздрогнул. — На самом деле, мы говорили об этом дважды. В первый раз, когда ехали за Скоттом...

— Ты вернулся невероятно довольный, я думала, что ты его наконец поцеловал.

— ... два часа я держал его руку в своей и мне казалось, что всё налаживается. А сегодня он решил отдать мне щит и я растерялся.

— Впрочем, ничего нового. — Романофф улыбнулась так, как улыбнулась бы мама. Стив затаил дыхание невольно. — Ведёте себя хуже, чем я с Брюсом, а ведь это не он исчез со всех радаров на пару лет... оу, прости.

Стив махнул в ответ рукой, предлагая забыть. Наташа не стала заострять на этом внимание, но и разговор не планировала закончить. Она два года видела на лице Стива грусть и тоску, не давала грызть себя и поддерживала так, как умела. Этот гештальт нужно было закрыть раз и навсегда. 

— Так что на счёт щита? Тони вернул его?

— Вот, — мужчина показал ключ-карту в руке. — Сходишь со мной?

— Конечно.

Если она и хотела сказать ещё что-то, делать это предстояло явно не здесь. Наташа была агентом, двойным и тройным, но другом она была хорошим. Стиву стоило перешагнуть через этот рубеж, раз уж даже Тони Старк смог. А он смог, потому что взгляды его в сторону Капитана выглядят точно так же, как до Гражданской Войны, даже до Альтрона. Романофф прекрасно в этом разбирается, в чувствах, и анализирует чисто на автомате. Профдеформация, если хотите. К тому же, у неё было целых два года, чтобы сделать выводы, подтвердить парочку и опровергнуть их, а после сделать новые. Не только касательно Стива, конечно же.

_* * *_

— Я тебе это битый час твержу, Брюс!

— Ещё слово, Тони, и я, клянусь, выпущу Халка.

— Эй, вы можете заткнуть хотя бы на секунду!? — Ракета рявкнул, не выдержав больше слышать постоянные крики и пререкания, помноженные на дружеские издевки. — Твой шкет, Старк, нашёл ваш косяк, а вы, два старых пердуна, орёте друг на друга и не замечаете, что проблема давно решена.

— Что ты сказал, мистер Плюшевые Лапки?

Тони, разом потеряв настрой спорить, переглянулся с Беннером и они, не сговариваясь, в пару широких шагов оказались перед гала-экраном. Стоявший рядом Харли, демонстративно уткнувшись в телефон, усмехнулся. 

— Вау! — Старк пораженно выдохнул, смотря на уравнение и машинально запуская диагностику, поручив Пятнице потестить алгоритм. — Признаю, мелкий, сделал. Где была ошибка?

Тони не выглядел уязвленным, подметил наблюдавший Брюс. Его, если честно, слишком утомила их часовая беседа, внезапно переросшая в обоюдный ор. Нет, они не ругались, но отстаивать свою точку зрения на повышенных тонах было в новинку: раньше Тони так не делал. Он мог покричать, ругаться, но сейчас искренне наслаждался их перепалкой, больше напоминающую разговор со стеной. Покричали, напряжение скинули, пошли дальше. Ещё и этот мальчик, о котором никто ни сном ни духом. Гений смотрел на него так тепло и трепетно, что Брюс начал сомневаться, не его ли это ребёнок. Пусть он знал Харли всего ничего, не заметить сходство было невозможно. Вот и сейчас, пока Кинер издевательски тянул лыбу и тыкал в ошибки одного из умнейших людей Земли, Тони даже не злился. Он был горд.

— Никогда никому не говори про это, малыш. Поклянись нашей духовной связью. — Старк заговорщически подмигнул подростку. — И на мизинчиках, конечно.

Ракета закатил глаза и издал стон, символизирующий, что ему неприятно это видеть. Он, на самом деле, скучал по своей семье, но никогда бы не признался. Тони, хитро стрельнув глазами, подхватил енота и прижал к своей груди, обнимая. Тот сразу же стал вырываться, но тут со спины его обнял Харли и прижал к Тони, образуя своеобразный бутерброд. Ракета заверещал, требуя его отпустить, но те в ответ лишь сжали его в объятьях. Брюс, наблюдающий за этим балаганом, улыбнулся.

— Ты очень странный человек, Тони Старк. — Подала голос молчавшая до этого Небула. — Когда ты рассказывал мне о своих детях, я не приняла всерьёз, но теперь вижу, что была не права. Твоё сердце явно больше.

— И это ещё одна вещь, которую никто не должен знать.

В следующее мгновение в объятья оказались затянуты все, а Ракета и Небула стали центром капусты. Енот, смирившийся со своей участью, прижал мохнатый лоб к прочному плечу девушки и вновь застонал. Земляне никогда не перестанут его поражать.

Именно в таком виде их и застал Лэнг, входя в лабораторию с Бартоном. Немая сцена была достойна писания с неё картин, но продлилась недолго. Модифицированный мохнатый с криком выбрался, громко и со вкусом матерясь, после чего испарился из лаборатории. Скотт молча поднимал с пола челюсть.

— А я говорил, что не доведет до добра эта сходка ботанов. — Клинт приподнял бровь, без слов требуя объяснений. — Ещё и детей в это втянул, ай-ай.

— Не переживайте, мистер Бартон, и на вашей улице будет праздник. Рано или поздно. — Харли, улыбнувшись, плюхнулся на стул. — На пенсии же бывают праздники, да? Новая вставная челюсть там.

— Или качественный гель для суставов. — Подхватил Тони, усмехаясь. В его глазах вновь блестели бесенята. — Можно даже что-нибудь для потенции.

— Себе бы прописал, Старк, глядишь избавил бы нас от проблемы на пару лет раньше. — Клинт, усмехнувшись краем губ, парировал. — Не видел Капитана, кстати? Он хотел тебе что-то сказать.

— И что же? — проигнорировал гений первую часть вопроса. — Неужели нечто очень важное?

— Даже не представляешь насколько.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, милый, но придержи язык. — Наташа возникла на пороге бесшумно, послав Бартону предупреждающий взгляд. Клинт поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь, и она повернулась к Тони. — Только что со мной связалась Кэрол. Они с Тором доставили выживших асгардцев на Землю, куда-то в Норвегию. 

Чувствуя, что начинаются взрослые разговоры, Харли поднялся и утянул с собой Небулу, сигнализируя, что им пора. Старк благодарно кивнул ему и одними губами прошептал, что потом расскажет. Стоило парочке выйти, как они столкнулись с Роджерсом. Стив шел твёрдо, шаги отдавались гулким звуком по всей базе, но мысли его были явно не здесь. Обойдя капитана, Харли отпустил руку девушки. Небула предложила размяться в спортзале, раз от разговора они ушли, чего она совершенно не понимала. Кинер согласился, отправляя Пятнице запрос на отправку брони.

Стив появился как раз вовремя.

— Тор и его ребята выяснили, что Танос солгал. — Стив выпрямился, заходя в лабораторию. — Он не уничтожал камни, только уменьшил их до субатомных частиц.

— Если не меньше. — Наташа закусила губу. — Кэрол по своим связям выяснила, что они всё ещё в нашем мире, но найти их сейчас невозможно. Даже излучения не осталось, чтобы отследить.

— Если никто не понял, но именно этим мы тут и занимались: строили машину, способную уменьшить до субатомного уровня, — и у нас вышло, прошу заметить! — как раз для того, чтобы найти камни. Я, правда, рассчитывал выцепить их в прошлом, но раз появились новые данные... 

— У нас времени не хватит найти их, не имея даже сигнатуры. — Скотт поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Даже в квантовом мире уйдут годы на поиски. Если бы у нас был хотя бы один камень, можно было бы попробовать, но без переменных не решить уравнение. 

— А если взять те, что получили от Вижена? — Стив нахмурился, вспоминая ушедшего друга. 

— У меня есть записи по камню Разума и Пространства, но они ничего не стоят без реального прототипа. — Тони посмотрел на Роджерса и потёр виски, кивая на его предложение. Шел двадцать первый час, как он не спал, организм начинал сдавать и срочно требовал кофе. — При переходе сигнатуры искажаются и просчитать варианты практически нереально. Я пытался уже, честно говоря, на всякий случай. 

— Сейчас мы можем только гадать. — Брюс мазнул по экрану, выводя формулу на общий. — Или протестировать то, что имеем. Предлагаю начать с неживого объекта, можно с яблока или чего-нибудь неодушевленного.

— Я пустил на поток квантовые костюмы, готовы будут через трое суток. За это время нужно успеть всё учесть. — Старк поднялся, ощутив вибрацию в кармане. Достав старкфон, провел по экрану и увидел фотографию Пеппер, звонившую и будто чувствующую, что ему нужно с ней поговорить. — Брюс, на тебе основное, Скотт — страхуешь. Чур Бартон первый доброволец.

— Эй! Чего я сразу?

Но Тони уже вышел, отвечая на звонок. Стив молча проводил его взглядом.

_* * *_

— Ты просто не представляешь, Пеп, как я рад тебя слышать. 

— Мы не говорили четыре дня, я успела соскучиться. — Женщина улыбнулась по ту сторону связи, Тони чувствовал это по ее интонации. — Мы успели соскучиться.

— Как там наша принцесса? Уже заставляет тебя есть васаби с шоколадным мороженым? — Старк прислонился к перилам возле панорамного окна в северной части базы. На улице наступал вечер, солнце клонилось к закату.

— Ей едва месяц, Тони, вкусовые пристрастия изменятся позже. — Поттс хихикнула. — Как ты, дорогой?

— Устал как собака. По-хорошему идти спать, возраст всё же не тот, но ещё столько сделать нужно. — Старк оттолкнулся от перил и направился в комнату, желая включить видео связь. — Не хочешь устроить ночной разговор? Ты, я, моя комната, кровать и приглушенный свет...

— Только если ты ляжешь спать, а я буду рассказывать тебе о своей скучной жизни в декрете.

— О, я согласен. 

Пока дошел до комнаты, они успели обменяться последними новостями. Тони не торопился, периодически останавливаясь и наблюдая, как небо окрашивается в темные тона. Природа завораживала, хотелось выйти на улицу и подышать полной грудью, надеть костюм и на полной скорости взмыть в верх. Только вот космос вновь напоминал о себе, вызывая не самые приятные ассоциации. В какой-то момент Старк ушел в себя и отвечал машинально, будто автоответчик, а когда очнулся, потерялся в разговоре. Как и когда они успели перейти от надоедливых ассистентов доктора Чо к Стиву Роджерсу, Тони решительно не уловил.

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Знаешь, конечно, поэтому просто послушай меня. Я знаю, что ты гений, но ты такой дурак иногда. Правда, Тони, отрицаешь очевидное на ровном месте. Я заметила это пару лет назад, перед вашей первой крупной ссорой и Альтроном. — Пеппер, говорившая явно не первые двадцать секунд, замолкла. Она о чем-то думала и Тони, не успевший ещё переварить данные, замер, не доходя до кровати. Видео-вызов горел уже третью минуту. — Наши отношения, ты знаешь, мы строили их больше на взаимном уважении и доверии, потому что ближе друг друга у нас никого не было. Я любила тебя тогда, люблю и сейчас, но мы больше похожи на дополнения друг к другу, лучших друзей или, не знаю, брата с сестрой.

— Инцест — дело семейное, Пеп. — На автомате ответил, но заметил взгляд женщины и примирительно капитулировал, подняв руки в верх. — Прости-прости, вырвалось. 

— Так вот, — она перевела дух. — Мне кажется, что тебе стоит поговорить со Стивом. Наш ребёнок не должен мешать вашим отношениям, мы ведь семья. Я думаю, что он заслуживает стать её частью... ты ведь простил его, точно. Мы говорили об этом. Ты сказал, что вы стали ближе.

— Я не... Пеп, стоп! Мне кажется, что ты форсируешь события, мы со Стивом не какая-то лгбт-парочка подростков, впервые почувствовавшая, что такое притяжение. 

— Говорю же, дурак дураком. Тони, ты на его задницу пялился чаще, чем на мою, а к ней у тебя был полный доступ. — Поттс закатила глаза, фыркнув. — Не говоря уже о том, что ты _месяцами_ улучшал материал его костюма, чтобы выделить, цитирую: «эти два сочных персика, Пеп, такое добро не должно быть скрыто». 

— Я шутил. — Резко перестало хватать воздуха, Тони захрипел. 

— Так, дыши. — Пеп, мгновенно заметив перемену, сменила тон на командный. — Дыши, давай. Вот так. Раз, два, раз, два. Пока дышишь, слушай и внимай. Как я уже сказала, я люблю тебя, у нас будет ребёнок и мы, так и быть, назовём её Морган. Я не стану выходить за тебя, но только потому, что когда-нибудь ты скажешь мне за это спасибо. Убеждать я тоже не стану, ты сам должен дойти и осознать, но прекрати всё отрицать. Ты достоин большего, слышишь? Ты достоин всего самого лучшего, Тони Старк, именно поэтому у тебя есть я. Но также ты достоин того, кого хочешь сам, а это уже к другому. 

— Пеп, — прозвучало жалко, но женщина и не думала останавливаться.

— Ты два года страдал и даже пить бросил, лишь бы не позвонить по телефону, который ты, между прочим, носил с собой двадцать четыре на семь, чуть ли не в кровать его к нам затаскивая — это о чем-то говорит. Я не сержусь на тебя, мне даже не обидно и не больно, потому что, давай откровенно, мы столько раз сходились и расходились, что я до сих пор удивлена, что беременна. Мне хочется прижать тебя к себе и поцеловать, но я не буду это делать, потому что...

— Пеппер, ты делаешь больно мне. — На Старка было жалко смотреть, у него только что вся картина перевернулась с ног на голову, а недостающие пазлы ложились в не очень радужную перспективу. Хотя, как раз очень радужную. Голубоватую. — Это слишком нелепо и глупо, я не согласен и прошу обжаловать приговор.

— А приговор обжалованию и пересмотру не подлежит, мой дорогой. Ты вляпался по самые уши, потому что я прекрасно помню твой одухотворённый вид, стоило подержаться за ручки с капитаном. — Женщина усмехнулась в ответ на страдания несостоявшегося мужа. — К тому же, Хэппи рассказал мне, что ты, будучи даже обиженным на него, сделал пару прототипов щита и починил тот, первый. 

— Уволю к чертям, будет охранять склады. — Фыркнул мужчина, впрочем, абсолютно не зло. Хэппи Хогана он любил, они были отличными друзьями. — Кстати, как он там? Уже успел пройтись по салонам и сделать массаж? Узкоглазые красотки в откровенных халатиках, коктейли и мягкие ладони на плечах?

— Господи, Тони, я тебя обожаю. — Поттс рассмеялась, улыбаясь от всей души. Одна её рука лежала на пока что плоском животе и картина этого пробуждала внутри гения теплоту и любовь к этой невероятной женщине, терпевшей его так долго. — И, Тони, на счёт Хэппи... ты не будешь против.... я понимаю, что мы уже не вместе и я только что советовала тебе признаться в любви другому мужчине, но ты...

— Я люблю тебя, детка. — Старк кивнул, понимая её. Он не первый год видит взгляды друга на женщину и все он замечает, что бы кто ни говорил. По крайней мере то, что не касается лично его самого. — И не буду против любого твоего решения, кроме того, что ты решишь назвать нашу дочь Антуанеттой. 

— Это была шутка, не переживай. — Женщина благодарно улыбнулась и выдохнула, расслабившись. — Не то чтобы у нас сейчас что-то было, но мы присматриваемся друг к другу. На самом деле, мне кажется, мы делали так каждый раз, как только «мы» брали перерыв. 

— У меня такая каша в голове со всеми этими чувствами, проблемами и задачами, что она готова рвануть. Я не понимаю, что чувствую конкретно сейчас, но точно не злюсь. Боже, Пеп, мы с тобой почти женатые люди, которые ждут ребёнка, а оба советуем друг другу кого-то третьего. Кому скажи — не поверят!

— Что сказать, мир суров. — Пожала плечами и неловко улыбнулась. — Нам стоит поговорить об этом в твой следующий визит. Кстати, когда он будет? Я уже говорила, что соскучилась?

— И я скучаю, перчик, но не в эти три недели. Мы практически придумали начало плана и сейчас Пятница тестирует возможные варианты. 

— В любом случае, я буду ждать встречи. Люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. Береги нашу малышку и не дай Хэппи поцеловать себя до третьего свидания. — И, хитро подмигнув, послал воздушный поцелуй. 

— Иди уже. — Женщина в ответ рассмеялась и завершила вызов. 

Тони решил, что слишком много для последних двадцати трёх часов и отключился, упав на кровать. О всём остальном он подумает позже. 

В три часа ночи Пятница завершила операцию. Через три дня они отправили Бартона в прошлое, откуда тот успешно вернулся.

## Часть 7

— Очень странное ощущение. — Клинт прижал кружку с полуостывшим чаем к губам, делая пару глотков. Он выглядел несколько пришибленно, но в целом неплохо. По крайней мере, в его глазах снова загорелся огонек жизни. — Будто тебя засасывает в огромную соломинку, а ты в ней — банановый смузи с кусочками шоколада.

— Мне стоит спрашивать о том, почему такое красочное сравнение? — Харли с удивлением смотрел на лучника, переводя то и дело взгляд с него на квантовый туннель, а с него на Старка. 

— Это старая история, связанная с Будапештом. — Наташа усмехнулась, сжав ладонью плечо сидящего рядом Бартона. — Ты не хочешь это знать.

— Мы помним его по-разному. 

— Я семь лет жажду узнать об этом. — Тони широко ухмыльнулся, Стиву даже показалось, что несколько похабно. — И я расколю тебя, Бартон, будь уверен.

— Флаг тебе в зад, Жестянка. — И, продержав драматическую паузу, добавил. — Американский. _Скажи, ты, видишь ли, его сейчас.. в лучах рассвета...*_

Дружный смех стал ответом, даже Роджерс лишь улыбнулся. Их команда потихоньку восстанавливала предыдущие связи, обиды начали отходить на второй план. Стив с трепетом следил за тем, как тонкие ниточки привязанности и тепла соединяли каждого по очереди, притягивая к себе и новых участников. Небула, Ракета и Харли влились в их заново рождающуюся семью ненавязчиво и легко, а после прибытия из космоса к ним присоединились Кэрол и Валькирия. Девушки по началу наблюдали, не присоединяясь, но стоило Роуди или Тору или Стиву завести разговор о чём-то общем, той же военной стратегии или технике. Всё, в игру включался каждый. Тема была, скажем прямо, не очень сближающая, но она удивительно быстро позволяла собрать максимальное количество народа. 

— О нет, ты разбил моё сердце! — Тони, подыграв, сделал максимально драматичное лицо. — Кто же спасёт меня теперь из плена тлена, депрессии и вот этого прекрасного чизбургера?

В руках мужчины оказалась очередная еда, на что остальные закатили глаза. Старк, пренебрегая всеми нормами и техникой безопасности, постоянно таскал что-нибудь съедобное в стерильные лаборатории. Веселились все, один Лэнг резко остановился и застонал.

— Опять мой, ну как ты это делаешь?! 

— В большой семье, муравей, запомни: кто не успел, тот опоздал. — Деловито отозвался Старк и в один укус умял половину чизбургера. Скотт захныкал, молча отдавая дань погибшему при исполнении куску хлеба. — Пятница, детка, отправь заказ на следующую партию, сегодня смена Стэна. Этот дед такой резвый, а бургеры у него пальчики оближешь. Твой ровесник, Стив. 

_— Будет сделано, Босс. Хотела сообщить, что костюмы полностью готовы к эксплуатации._

— Отличная новость. — Гений хлопнул в ладоши, разворачивая перед собой гала-экран. — Так как мы, считай, готовы с технической стороны, осталось продумать план действий. Капитан, прошу.

Тони отошел, поклонившись и уступая, на что Стив вздохнул. Любовь Старка к театральности не извести, даже сейчас он шутит и не то чтобы Роджерсу это не нравилось. Это, наоборот, поднимало боевой дух и не давало уйти в печаль по раздробленному миру. Разруха, что творилась за стенами базы вокруг, ужасала своими масштабами, уже сейчас выжившие люди пачками уходили вслед за испарившимися, не выдержав тяжести горя. Живые завидовали мёртвым и отчаянно хотели воссоединиться с ними, по первым оценкам за эти неполные два месяца после щелчка с собой покончили больше, чем за последние пять лет. 

— Мистер Старк. — Стив отмахнулся от мыслей, решив сосредоточиться на главном. От его реплики карие глаза Тони блеснули, он однозначно понял отсылку. Капитан глубоко вздохнул, настраиваясь на речь. — Каждый из присутствующих — не считая подростков— сталкивался хотя бы с одним из камней бесконечности. Нам известно, что их шесть: силы, разума, пространства, времени, реальности и души. Мне не посчастливилось испытать на себе силу камня разума, ровно как и половине из вас.

Мстители согласно кивнули, вспоминая насланные Вандой ведения. Харли с тоской глянул на механика и улыбнулся, решив подбодрить. Парень прекрасно помнил время после Альтрона, когда на Тони вновь напали панические атаки, да такие, что никакой Нью-Йорк не страшен. Потребовалось много времени и сил, их с Пеппер и Роуди, чтобы мужчина вновь смог хотя бы спать. Просто спать, а не отрубаться от усталости при конструировании очередного Марка. 

— Все камни, кроме души и силы, побывали на Земле. Нам необходимо рассчитать время и место, чтобы вовремя оказаться рядом с ними. — Продолжил тем временем Роджерс, обводя присутствующих взглядом, невольно задерживаясь на глазах второго капитана и останавливаясь. Смотреть в глаза Тони и говорить вдохновляющие речи всегда было нелепо, но сейчас Стив излагал план. Ему нужен был ориентир, чтобы не сбиться, как одна точка для балерины, которая крутиться вокруг своей. Эту точку капитан, кажется, нашел уже давно. — Разделимся на группы и будем действовать осторожно, права на ошибку у нас нет.

— Не хотел перебивать, Кэп, речь — отпад, но есть маленькая такая проблема. Крохотная. — Скотт показал пальцами небольшое расстояние, пожав плечами после. — Частиц Пима у нас кот наплакал, всего ничего. Хватит на один заход туда-обратно, причем без осечек. 

— Хэнк, старый маразматик, явно заслуживает нобелевку. Пожалуй, когда вернем всех, я лично вынесу благодарность от лица Старк Индастриз, у него сердце прихватит, потому что не знаю, как он их сделал, но повторить без данных и наработок практически нереально, поверьте, я пытался. — Тони устало вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу и поднялся. — Частиц на десять человек, соответственно и билетов с обратным рейсом столько же. Нас, не учитывая детей, на порядок больше. Нужно решить, кто войдет в команду, а кто останется здесь на случай нашей неудачи. Краснорубашечников не держим, увольте. 

Поднялся шум. 

— Позвольте высказаться. — Кэрол поднялась с места, призывая толпу замолчать. — Я с вами не так давно и не могу судить объективно, но с другой стороны, про оригинальную команду Мстителей слышала многое. Как бы то ни было, мы с Фьюри поддерживали канал связи с тех пор, как земные технологии это позволяют, то есть последние лет десять. Не часто, признаю, но я знаю достаточно, чтобы сделать тестовый полёт. Намётки на команду, если кто не понял. Так вот, Капитан и Старк идут по определению, к ним присоединиться Тор, Ракета, Валькирия и я. А теперь, пока никто не возражает, позвольте аргументировать. Пока мы сидели здесь, Старк набросал план. Прости уж, Тони, что раскрываю твои карты.

— Что поделать, сам виноват. — Старк покорно соглашается, разводит руками и кивает. — Продолжай.

— Если вспомнить историю здесь сидящих, как сказал Капитан Роджерс, станет явно, что за последние годы камни часто бывали на Земле и касались практически каждого. Здесь есть и мой косяк, я слишком сосредоточилась на Кри, но не будем отдаляться. — Дэнверс встала возле гала-экрана, любезно уступившего гением, разворачивая информацию. — Вот здесь, в Нью-Йорке две тысячи двенадцатого, вы столкнулись с камнями Разума и Пространства, но вместе с этим там был и камень Времени. Стивен Стрэндж, хранитель измерения последних нескольких лет, на тот момент не был верховным магом. 

_— Согласно данным, Стивен Стрэндж на момент атаки читаури находился в больнице и проводил операцию._

— Пятница, выведи на экран все имеющиеся данные по камням за последние сто лет. — Тони ловко прошелся пальцами по часам, активируя доступ. — Прости, что перебил, но так проще.

На экране тут же возникла любительская запись, сделанная мимоходом и выложенная в сеть. На ней лысая женщина в желтых одеяниях энергично машет руками, будто танцуя, всполохи магии видны невооруженным взглядом.

— Насколько я успел узнать у Вонга, это тогдашний верховный маг и старейшина. Видите у неё что-то на груди висит? Ничего не напоминает?

Пятница приблизила изображение, наложила пару эффектов и вывела сбоку картинку Глаза Агамотто.

— С этим решили, остались камни Реальности, Души и Силы. Есть предложения? — Кэрол обвела взглядом конференц-зал. 

Ракета запрыгнул на стол и тыкнул в изображение, разворачивая.

— Силу можно найти на Мораге две тысячи четырнадцатого, именно там её в прошлый раз и свистнул Квилл. Понадобится, правда, обойти защиту. 

— Не только мы будем искать там камень. — Молчавшая Небула заговорила, сдерживая непрошеную дрожь. — В тот год его искал отец, я и Гамора. Мне нельзя лететь туда, иначе Танос всё узнает до того, как оно случится. 

Заметив непонимающие взгляды, девушка вздохнула. Показав на свою голову, после на тело киборга и заговорила.

— Моё тело годами создавалось Таносом и Эбони Мо, когда я делала что-то не так, отец разбирал и перепрограммировал меня, заставляя испытывать боль. Его корабль имеет доступ к моей памяти, а, значит, без препятствий способен узнать события будущего. Кроме того, я могу войти в резонанс со своей версией того времени и изменить события. 

— То есть, случится эффект бабочки? — Роуди заинтересованно приподнялся. — И почему, скажите мне, нельзя отправиться в момент рождения Таноса и свернуть ему шею? Ну, знаете, хоп и всё.

— Или собрать камни раньше Таноса. — Скотт подскочил с места от озарившей его идеи. 

— Откуда вы это всё взяли? — Брюс вздохнул. — Понимаете, если мы отправимся в прошлое и изменим его, наше будущее останется прежним, потому что мы оставили его в прошлом, а когда ушли в прошлое — создали будущее. Невозможно изменить будущее, воздействуя на то, что уже случилось, только создать новую альтернативную реальность, где всё пойдет по-другому.

— Подожди, что? — Клинт дернул головой непонимающе. — То есть, фильмы про путешествия во времени нам врут?

— Назад в будущее, Стар Трек, Терминатор, Патруль Времени. — Начал перечислять Роуди, загибая пальцы.

— Квантовый скачок, Излом времени. — Подхватил Лэнг, энергично кивая.

— Машина времени в ванной. — Поддакнул сбоку Харли.

— Да, каждый из этих фильмов. Они что, врут?

— Время не настолько поверхностное. — Небула покачала головой. — Это так не работает.

— Кругом обман! — взвыл тихо Клинт, а рядом ему вторил Скотт. — Я до сих пор жду летающие машины.

Молчавший Тор уничтожал вторую банку пива. Внутри него бурлила скорбь и отчаяние, помноженное на злость бессилия. Он, царь Асгарда, Тор Всеотец, не смог защитить свой народ, не уберег. Даже брата не спас, позволил ублюдку сломать его. Так слаб и беспомощен, а Локи кинулся на него с ножом. В каком же он был отчаянии? Хлопнув по столу ладонями, бог Грома решительно поднялся. 

— За эфиром отправлюсь я и Валькирия. — Твёрдо произносит мужчина, стаскивая сильными пальцами банку. — Камень Реальности. Он жидкий, давным давно его создани тёмные эльфы, старая история.

— Отлично, разделили практически все. Что осталось? — Стив вернул внимание себе. Пока остальные высказывались, они с Тони говорили без слов. Только глазами. Роджерс видел, что гений решил для себя что-то, и это включало в себя его, капитана. — Тони?

— Осталась душа. — Ответила вместо него Небула и помрачнела, сжав кулаки с такой сильной, синтетическая кожа стала светло голубой. — Этот камень Танос нашел самым последним, о его местоположении знала лишь моя сестра. Гамора... он убил её там, на Вормире. Я не знаю, что случилось, но вернулся он с камнем. 

— Камень души отличается от других. В нём не только сила, в нём сама суть древнего существа Немезис. Получить его можно лишь в обмен на душу. — Старк отвел взгляд в сторону, не давая остальным заметить пустоту, что поселилась в карих омутах. Ему до сих пор было больно вспоминать, что тогда Наташа пожертвовала собой. Он не даст этому повториться, он обязан. — Неужели никто не читал записи из Санктум Санкторума? Нет?

Попытка пошутить выглядела натянуто, но никто не стал заострять на этом внимание. На какое-то время толпа задумалась, уйдя в собственные мысли. Тишину нарушил, как ни странно, забытый всеми Харли.

— А нельзя, не знаю, обменять душу какого-нибудь убийцы? Или просто плохого человека? Я бы посоветовал парочку.

— Всё не так просто, мелкий. — Тони будто постарел на пару лет, сгорбил плечи, черты его заострились. Стив, заметив это, невольно встал ближе и положил руку на плечо в знаке поддержки. Все снова сделали вид, что ничего не заметили. — Необходимо отдать то, что тебе действительно дорого, абы какую плату камень не примет. 

— Не хочу нагнетать, но мне это не нравится. Я, знаете ли, не хочу становиться жертвой для куска энергии. — Ракета клацнул зубами, скрыв мелькнувший страх. — Не проще будет найти камень в квантовом мире? Да, мы потеряем время, но никто больше просто так не умрёт.

— Именно этим я занимаюсь уже с недельку, пушистик. Пока, правда, безрезультатно. Нужно добыть хотя бы один камень, чтобы засечь сигнатуру. — Старк кивнул Стиву и чуть отошел, скидывая наваждение и не давая себе раскиснуть. — Предлагаю собрать все более-менее доступные камни, а после заняться душой. Чур, мы с Кэпом в Нью-Йорк, быстро добудем Время, Пространство и Разум, и сразу домой. 

— Я и Валькирия отбудем в Асгард за Реальностью. — Тор согласно кивнул и добавил. — К тому же, мне необходимо кое-что закончить.

— Мы с блондиночкой достанем вам Силу. — Ракета кивнул на Дэнверс, скалясь. — Твоей космической сущности хватит, чтобы обойти защиту, как думаешь?

— Вот и проверим, мохнатый. — Кэрол азартно сверкнула глазами. 

На том и решили. Стоило закончить собрание, все разбрелись по своим делам. Скотт, запнувшись о собственную ногу при выходе, на ходу принялся считать частицы Пима и людей, прикидывая возможности ошибок, включая то, что некоторые должны будут пойти на поиски в квантовом мире камня Души. Наташа, шепнув что-то тихо на ухо застывшему Стиву, хитро подмигнула и удалилась. Они остались с Тони наедине.

— Я хотел сказать, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты без остановки что-то считаешь последние дни, не давая себе передышку. Когда ты спал в последний раз? — Стив подошел ближе, вставая рядом и практически касаясь бедра мужчины своим. Старк в это время что-то делал на экране, то и дело мельком смотря на капитана. — Я понимаю, что мы не можем просто сидеть и радоваться тому, что мы остались живы, пока другие страдают. Я и сам не могу, срываюсь в город помогать разгребать завалы и искать пропавших в надежде, что они живы. Но, Тони, мы почти подошли к старту.

— Ты как энергетический вампир, Кэп, после разговоров тет-а-тет меня всегда в сон клонит. — В доказательство Тони зевнул, вызывая на губах Роджерса мягкую улыбку, а сам подумал, что не прочь бы потратить энергию несколько в другом русле и тут же запретил себе размышлять в этом направлении. За прошедшие дни с так называемого перерождения, когда вселенная дала ему второй шанс, он осознал и принял, что втрескался в мистера Америку, прогнал прошлую жизнь по кадрам и тщательно рассмотрел до мелочей, успевая еще и работать практически на износ. Явно не то время, как всегда. — На самом деле, я не могу спать. Моя совесть, о которой я и не знал, не позволяет этого. Мне нужно работать, ещё столько всего подсчитать, доделать костюм и мой последний Марк, ты видел его в действии? Будь на мне такой в Сибири, я бы размотал вас на раз-два.

Стив ненадолго замолчал, Тони слышал лишь его глубокое дыхание, чувствуя жар совершенного тела бедром.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя. — Выдохнул так, будто в пропасть шагнул. — Все волнуются, на самом деле. Команда...

— Да, я знаю, начала выглядеть прежней, всё такое. Я заметил, Стив, и я ценю тебя... и твои порывы, но сейчас, когда осталось немного, не могу. Просто не могу. 

— У тебя под глазами такие тени, что мне страшно тебя оставлять. Ты выглядишь так же, как когда Кэрол вернула тебя месяц назад.

— Комплименты не твоё, ты знаешь? — Тони улыбнулся уголками губ и покачал головой, давя в себе порыв прижаться к теплому боку мужчины рядом. Взгляд сам собой невольно сполз со светлых глаз на полные губы, сразу же опуская на выделяющийся под кожей сильной шеи кадык. Сглотнул. — Ладно, так и быть, уговорил. Но только при одном условии.

— Весь во внимании. 

— Ты, капитан, пойдешь со мной. — И замер, поняв двусмысленность собственного предложения. — Я имел в виду, что тебе тоже нужен отдых. Серьёзно, Стив, пусть ты и суперсолдат, но даже твои возможности не бесконечны. Что бы сказал на это сержант Барнс?

Непонимание отразилось во всей позе Роджерса, невольно развернувшегося к мужчине после слов о Баки. Эта тема до сих пор казалась Стиву болезненной, он нарочито не упоминал рассыпавшегося друга, пусть сам и тосковал по нему. Тони, заметив реакцию, несмело коснулся кончиками пальцев его ладони как тогда, в машине. В ответ блондин поддался вперед и мягко переплел их пальцы. 

— Он бы точно не обрадовался. — Продолжил Старк будто ничего необычного не происходит, но пальцы стивовы сжал. — Так что идём баинькать по кроваткам, иначе нас оставят здесь на скамейке запасных. Я, знаешь ли, хочу посмотреть на себя версии два-ноль-один-два. Уверен, выгляжу классно.

— Ты всегда выглядишь классно. — Скулы Роджерса чуть покраснели, а от рвавшейся наружу улыбку стали тянуть губы. — Пятница, можно тебя попросить? Проследи за тем, чтобы Тони не покинул комнату раньше, чем наступит девять утра.  
_  
— Конечно, капитан._

В ответ Старк лишь закатил глаза. Предательница.

## Часть 8

_— Напомни мне, как мы до этого докатились? — поинтересовался Тор, впопыхах натягивая на себя первые попавшиеся тряпки, больше напоминающие большие мешки для мусора, чем асгардские штаны цвета хаки. — План был другим._

_— О, неужели? Правда? — Валькирия картинно удивилась, затягивая на талии пояс. Её наряд выглядел неплохо, она, кажется, стащила платье одной из служанок Фригги. — А мне казалось, что залипнуть на свою бывшую и проворонить момент, когда можно было выкрасть эфир и остаться незамеченными, как раз вписывался. Черт! Сюда идут!_

_Валькирия, не медля, одним движением накинула на себя бесформенный балахон и скрылась за колонной. Тор, успевший одеться и выглядящий как фермер, последовал её примеру. Мимо, переговариваясь и смеясь, прошли служанки. Громовержец сглотнул, ощутив ком в горле. По коридору величественного дворца, не торопясь, грациозно и легко шла его мать.  
_

Путём нехитрого голосования и очередного горячего спора было установлено, что за камнями отправятся не оговоренные ранее десять человек, а лишь те шестеро, кто был включен в план Кэрол. Наташа, Клинт и Брюс остаются на случай, если что-то пойдет не так и Земля останется без защиты, Небула, Харли и Роуди также признанны негодными для опасного путешествия. Кроме того, Брюс должен был закончить ещё одно важное дело, ради которого ему пришлось отправиться в Южную Корею. Тони взял с него обещание позаботиться о Пеппер и малышке Морган в случае чего. Наташа со всей серьёзностью дала слово, что девочки будут в безопасности до тех пор, пока Тони не вернётся. 

Подготовка к операции заняла несколько дней, в течение которых каждый испытывал давление. Тони решил перестраховаться и оставил Роуди завещание, в котором отводил двадцать пять процентов своих денег Пеппер, двадцать пять Роудсу и оставшиеся пятьдесят для Мстителей, на которых совсем скоро свалится столько всего, что сражение с Таносом в Ваканде или на Титане покажется школьной вечеринкой. Старк также оставил Харли все свои наработки и костюмы, проведя не самый лёгкий разговор с подростком, заслуженно входящий в ТОП десяти вещей, которые не стоит повторять в жизни больше никогда. Кинер, надо отдать ему должное, понял ситуацию, пусть и не принял. Харли до дрожи было страшно потерять Тони, сказывалась не только детская травма, но и те отношения отец-сын, что установились у них за последние шесть лет. Для Старка всё было ещё хуже, он уже один раз бросил парня там, в будущем, и не хотел повторения.

Стив всё время подготовки был напряжен до предела. Мало того, что они шли, считай, в пустоту совершенно без каких-либо гарантий, ещё и неизвестно получится ли у них осуществить задуманное. Роджерс, как Капитан, чувствовал ответственность за всё происходящее и за моральное состояние своих людей, близких, своей семьи. Он был хорош в планировании военной операции, выработке стратегии, но понять чувства даже свои не всегда мог, что говорить про других. Стив настолько загонял себя, что в какой-то момент почти сдался. Сдался, но только сразу же взял себя в руки, запретил думать слишком много и сосредоточился на менее сложных вещах. А ещё, если вдруг было скучно, у него был Тони, который бросал нечитаемые взгляды в моменты, когда никто не видел, но зоркие глаза Стива всё замечали. Тони, который что-то задумал. Пару раз капитан порывался спросить, узнать, но стоило сделать шаг, как сразу же находились неотложные дела, требующие немедленного внимания. Стив понимал, что оттягивает неизбежное, но ему было не по себе. Ладно, хорошо, ему было не просто не по себе, ему было _страшно_. Это не тот страх, бывающий на поле боя или в моменты безвыходных ситуаций, толкающий на безумные поступки, нет... этот был куда эмоциональней, он шел от самого сердца и был рожден чувствами, с каждым днём разгорающимися в сердце подобно огню все сильнее. Было глупо считать, что они появились на пустом месте в мгновение ока, нет. Эти чувства были всегда, с самого знакомства, и Стив прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что это уже даже не симпатия или заинтересованность, нет. Это была тихая нежность, глубокая привязанность и что-то, что еще не дотягивало до отметки «любовь», но приближалось к ней мелкими шажками. Размерно, спокойно, неспешно, преодолевая пропасть за пропастью, перешагивая через противостояние и Альтрона, через два года игнора, через всё, что случилось и могло случиться. Стиву до сих пор снится Сибирь, собственный гнев и смирение в глазах Тони, готового погибнуть от рук Роджерса. 

_— Тор, сынок? Что ты делаешь тут и почему на тебе надето это? — Фригга с интересом оглядела сына, пытаясь подобрать слова к его одеянию и нахмурилась. — Постой, что с твоим глазом?_

_— Всё в порядке, м-мама. — Тор на мгновение запнулся, в глазах его блеснула боль. Фригга нахмурилась, оглядывая сына повнимательней и тут же её пронзила догадка. — Я хотел... хотел увидеть тебя... ты сегодня такая красивая. Я не говорил тебе до этого, прости. Ты очень красивая у меня._

_Тор несмело поднял руку, касаясь женщины. Та смягчилась, качая головой, но не отталкивая._

_— Ты не мой Тор, правда? Ты старше, пережил что-то воистину ужасное и занял трон. — Царица не спрашивала: утверждала, точно зная о своей правоте. Она читала ответы в глазах сына, словно в открытой книге. — Идём, нельзя допустить, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь увидел._

Ракета считал часы до начала миссии, желая как можно скорее раздобыть треклятые камни и вернуть свою семью. Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как на его глазах распался малютка-Грут, а болело до сих пор. Енот не мог нормально жить, зная, что он и Небула остались вдвоем в то время, как Стражей не стало. Дошло до того, что Ракета всерьёз скучал по Квиллу и в приступе неизвестного ранее чувства достал старый плеер и слушал, слушал, слушал. Небула, понимающая его чувства и разделяющая их, тосковала по сестре и жалела, что когда-то ненавидела её. Проклиная своё тело, себя саму и отца. Тони верно сказал ей в один из дней тогда, во время постройки квантового туннеля, что стоит провести диагностику систем и подумать, сможет ли что-нибудь помешать плану, отправься она в две тысячи четырнадцатый. То, как гений говорил, натолкнулся на мысль: Старк что-то знал, его взгляд изменился с тех пор, как они были вдвоём в космосе, скрывал всеми силами и одновременно с этим выставлял на каждом шагу. Подмечая странности, следя за гением, Небула проверила системы, постаралась вспомнить свою жизнь с отцом и пришла к выводу, что тот вполне сможет дистанционно подчинить её себе, ведь связь с кораблём осталась, а голова абсолютно та же, что и пять лет назад, те же микросхемы, тот же мозг. Да, она изменилась внутри, пересмотрела взгляды, но тело киборга — ни капельки, оно всё так же принадлежит титану и его сумасшедшему помощнику Эбони Мо, знающим его лучше, чем свои пять пальцев. Эта мысль пришла, конечно же, с подачи Старка, но давить Небула смысла не видела. Возможно, когда-нибудь правда всплывет, но земной мужчина произвел на неё неизгладимое впечатление своим характером, мировоззрением, и Небула не хотела портить эти хрупкие отношения. Тони, сам того не подозревая, давал ей все то, чего она была лишена с детства. Не замечая своих порывов, он отдавал свою заботу, тепло и уют, искренне считая, что ничего не делает и лишь путается под ногами. Чего стоит только момент в космосе, когда еды практически не осталось, а он, простой человек без способностей, отдал ей последние крохи прекрасно зная, что она — не человек полностью, не нуждается в пище так сильно, как он. Простой жест, окончательно сломавший оборону девушки: она привязалась. И поэтому она поддержала его, послушала и дала затянуть себя в своеобразную семью странных земных людей. Познакомил с Харли... этот парень понравился Небуле. Понравился не только внешне, а в том смысле, что был приятным человеком, с которым можно поговорить на любую тему, не боясь быть непонятой или осмеяной. Он был истинным сыном своего отца, пусть родного не по крови. По духу. 

_* * *_

_— Все системы готовы, Босс. Обратный отсчёт через: десять, девять, восемь..._

Тони кивает, активируя шлем для квантового путешествия. Сейчас он, Стив, Тор, Кэрол, Ракета и Валькирия стоят на платформе, готовые вот-вот сделать шаг в неизвестность. Пока Пятница считала, мужчина сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд, не видя ничего. В голове была пустота, вакуум, засасывающих без остатка. Он бы и стоял, как истукан, не почувствуй внезапное прикосновение: Стив, стоявший к нему плечо к плечу, взял его руку в свою и сжал на мгновение, улыбаясь уголками губ. Старк почувствовал, как тугая пружина страха внутри медленно разжалась, позволяя сделать глубокий вдох. Только в этот момент Тони понял, что не дышал от напряжения. Стив, стоило прийти в себя, сразу же отпустил руку, а Пятница дошла до «одного». Перёд прыжком запомнились лишь голубые с вкрапинкой глаза. 

_— Удачи, Босс._

Ответить он уже не успел.

_* * *_

— Тони, ты слышишь меня? Тони, очнись! 

Голос Роджерса раздавался словно сквозь вату, Старк со стоном потянулся вперёд и сел, хлопая ладонью по бедру, сразу же деактивируя костюм. Дышать сразу стало легче, мужчина бешеными глазами посмотрел на склонившегося к нему Стива и выпалил. 

— Что случилось? Меня никто не целовал? — захрипел, издавая какой-то булькающий звук. Роджерс облегченно выдохнул и нервно рассмеялся, качая головой. Губы его слегка подрагивали. — Почему я вырубился, хм? Все было рассчитано верно, наверное... 

— Господи, Тони, я так испугался. — Капитан подал ему руку и помог подняться, на секунду прижимая к себе в быстром объятии и тут же отстраняясь, выглядя при этом одновременно смущенным и серьёзным. — Открыл глаза, а ты лежишь на земле и не шевелишься. Не мог даже проверить, дышишь или нет из-за костюма. 

Только сейчас, когда первичный шок начал отпускать, гений оглянулся. Над головой оказалось голубое небо без облаков, лишь огромная чёрная дыра выделялась на самом верху. Они оказались в другом месте, нежели в прошлой жизни, но это был старый-добрый Нью-Йорк, который им из прошлого предстояло спасти. Мстителям. Чёрт, Тони готов в очередной раз поразиться тому, что идея с перемещением во времени сработала. Судя по крикам и взрывам, а также знакомому рёву Халка неподалёку, прибыли как раз вовремя.

— Видимо, я не до конца восстановился после тур поездки в космос. Ничего, уже лучше, ещё минут пять и буду свеж, как огурчик. Дай подышать, Стив, я уже не так молод.

Роджерс поджал губы, брови его сошлись к переносице. Он, видимо, был с чем-то не согласен, но прямо сейчас решил не высказываться. Тони был ему благодарен. Постояв минуты две, не больше, мужчина выдохнул с готовностью. 

— Идём, нужно добраться до башни.

Выбора особо не было, времени — тоже. Старк активировал броню.

_* * *_

Тор сжимал в мощной руке дротик со снотворным, выглядя при этом несколько побито. 

— Мама дала мне его, возьми. — Передал Валькирии и кивнул. — Должно усыпить Джейн за пару минут, я провожу тебя к её покоям и прикрою, если что. Снотворное не даст проснуться до утра, тебе точно хватит. Помни, что эфир необходимо извлечь осторожно, иначе она может погибнуть. 

Женщина кивнула и сжала дротик. Судя по всему, Тор успел поговорить с мамой и предупредить её о будущем, но Фригга отказалась что-то менять, оставив возможность ткани судьбы вершить её. Валькирия видела то, как с бога грома слетела вся спесь, он будто постарел на пару лет. Чёрт, нужно было пересмотреть план и отправить сюда Старка, как предлагал изначально Брюс. Да, были бы проблемы с исполнением, там бы Тор встретил Локи, но отправлять мать на смерть без возможности её спасти. Это было ужасно, грустно и правильно. Правильно, ведь однажды это уже случилось. 

— Ты же не будешь делать глупостей? Потому что я уверена, что будешь. — Амазонка вздохнула, вглянув на мужчину потяжелевшим взглядом. — Постарайся не светиться сильно, Тор. У нас нет права ошибиться.

— Сегодня каждому в этом дворце не до нас, поверь. — Воин усмехнулся, вытер рукавом возмутительного безобразия, по ошибке названного одеждой, глаза и грустно улыбнулся уголками губ. — Забери эфир и жди здесь, мне необходимо закончить кое-что раз и навсегда. 

Кивнув, женщина сделала глубокий вдох. Подумаешь, проникнуть в спальню с уровнем доступа королевской семьи, являясь беглой воительницей. И не такое делала, справится. Посчитав до десяти, Валькирия двинулась в сторону лестницы. Предчувствие её не подводило. 

_* * *_

Забрать скипетр оказалось делом плевым, Стив просто-напросто вырубил свою молодую версию, сцепившись перед этим с ним в схватке. Этот Стивен Роджерс, без году неделя размороженный ЩИТом, горел энтузиазмом. Он, словно магнит, тянулся в те места, где было сражение, где шла война. Этот Стив ещё не знал команду так, как узнает через какие-то полтора года, этот Стив ещё не влюблён в Тони Старка, но активно бросает на него заинтересованные взгляды, прежде всего, правда, из-за родства с Говардом и технической части нового века, в который угодил. Этот Стив ещё не знает, что где-то там есть Баки, есть Зимний Солдат и ГИДРА, пустившая свои щупальца в организацию по борьбе со злом. Поэтому в момент, когда Стив-2012 валит его в крепком захвате, Стив-2018 хочет сказать лишь о том, что его друг жив, что Пегги жива, что он должен подружиться с Тони, доверять ему и ни в коем случае не допустить Гражданскую Войну, не должен расколоть семью надвое. Хочет, но из горла вырывается лишь хриплое от недостатка кислорода: «Баки жив», а в следующие секунды рефлексы работают быстрее, чем мозг. Стив вырубает другого себя, поднимает упавший компас с фотографией Пегги и забирает скипетр. 

У Тони в это время дела идут лучше, чем в прошлой жизни. Да, с ними нет Скотта — он сейчас на супер важном задании по поиску камней бесконечности, он скооперировался с подростками и активно работает — но Старк знает себя намного лучше, чем кто либо, а уж имея в пользовании нанитов. В общем, устроить самому себе перегрузку реактора он в состоянии. Главное держаться от лифта в стороне. 

— Давай же, иди к папочке. — Тони ухмыляется, запуская роботов в дело, подключаясь к управлению системой дистанционно. — Устройте этой сучке сердечный приступ, он и не такое выдержит. 

Старк версии две тысячи двенадцатого года внезапно остановился, хватая ртом воздух, руки дернулись на грудь, машинально касаясь реактора. Тони почувствовал фантомные боли, будто этот улучшенный кусок магнита все ещё был в груди и спасал от смерти. Подождав пару секунд, пока начнётся суматоха, услышал вопли Пирса и шагнул вперёд. 

— Скорее, тут человеку плохо! — вышло чуть наигранно, но никто внимания не обратил. 

И это было на руку. Незаметно и достаточно быстро он оказался рядом и дал команду нанитам. Они, повинуясь желанию создателя, покинули реактор и окружили чемоданчик, позволяя тому буквально испариться на глазах. Не зря Тони корпел над стелс-режимом так долго, не зря. Наниты, огибая людей, направились прямо в нужную сторону. И тут Старк заметил обалдевший взгляд изумрудных глаз. Локи, вытянув длинную шею, неотрывно следил за ним, кажется даже не мигая. Тони так и видел неоновую вывеску над головой, транслирующую мысли бога коварства.

«КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ» 

Усмехнувшись, гений приложил палец к губам, прося помолчать: «тсс». Взгляд Локи стал из шокированного непонимающим, а после и скептическим. Отсалютовав связанному, Тони скрылся в противоположной стороне от той, где секунду спустя появился Халк. Да, Тони умеет учиться на своих ошибках, второй раз получать сотряс не хочется. Активируя броню, он услышал раскатистый смех Тора и свой собственный возмущенный возглас. Отлично, этот мистер Станк будет жить дальше. 

_* * *_

Тор сжимал Мьёльнер левой рукой так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Молот прилетел по первому зову, приятно и так знакомо лежал в ладони, испуская едва заметное тепло. Валькирия, настраивающая рядом хронометр, искоса поглядывала с интересом. Это был первый раз, когда она видела его оружие таким, но далеко не последний. Она ничего не спрашивала, но определенно что-то поняла. К облегчению, в глазах Тор не видел осуждения, лишь молчаливую поддержку и понимание. Одинсон только что вернулся на оговоренное место сбора и выглядел так, будто в очередной раз потерял всё: разбитым, с немного подрагивающими губами и потерянным взглядом. 

— Я бы хотела, чтобы он был здесь. — Воительница улыбнулась уголками губ, стукнув бога по плечу в знак поддержки. — Пусть он тот ещё засранец, но парень неплохой. Где-то глубоко внутри. 

— Этот Локи ещё не успел стать тем, кого ты знала, но он аккуратно идёт по пути исправления. Знаешь, я сказал ему, что люблю, что всегда любил. Он — мой брат, пусть и не по крови. 

Помолчал, переводя дух. Женщина положила руку на могучие плечо и сжала. 

— Я до сих пор вижу по ночам его посиневшее лицо и слышу хруст ломающейся шеи, вижу каждого, кто умер в тот день. Я, бравый воин, а не могу забыть то, что повидал за всю жизнь тысячи раз. — На губах громовержца грустная улыбка, слезы катятся по щекам, но он совершенно не стыдится их. — Я не смог спасти свой народ, не одолел титана, а когда смог, было поздно. Я подвёл каждого, кто надеялся на меня, а в особенности Локи. Я ведь и сказал ему тогда, до нападения, что разочарован. Мои последние слова были о том, как я стыжусь его. Хель, я так ненавидел себя за это! Каждую ночь видел его мертвое тело, а он шептал и шептал: «ты мог спасти меня, брат, почему ты этого не сделал? Почему!? Я недостаточно хорош для тебя, о великий Тор Всеотец!» 

Стало нечем дышать, горло будто онемело. Тор всхлипнул в попытке сделать вдох, а в следующую секунду его сжали в крепких объятиях. Руки валькирии оплели его, слово лианы могучий дуб, тёмная макушка прижалась к плечу. Это были объятия, лишенные подтекста и романтики, они несли в себе утешение и возможность вновь обрести почву под ногами. Тор всхлипнул, кусая губы, и обнял её в ответ. 

Она сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. 

_* * *_

— Встретимся на платформе. 

Они стояли в том же переулке, куда прибыли какое-то время назад. На Тони была ало-золотая броня, Стив же стоял в костюме для квантового перемещения. В руках его были чемоданчик с кубом и скипетр. 

— Буквально пара секунд, ты даже соскучиться не успеешь, здоровяк. — Старк подмигнул, блеснув глазами. Стиву показалось, что его ударили в грудь, так сильно прижало волнением не за себя. 

— Будь осторожен. — Напряженно сказал Роджерс, в глазах его блестело беспокойство. 

Тони шутливо отдал честь, только Стив уже нажал на кнопку и исчез в вихре уменьшения. Отлично, камни Пространства и Разума у них, осталось лишь добраться до Времени. 

Решив не мелочиться и забив на всё, Старк активировал стелс-режим. Не то чтобы в Санктум-Санкторуме его не засекут, но привлекать внимание сейчас было явно лишним. Тони, тот Тони, более молодая версия, вот-вот запустит Джарвиса, который непременно засечет неизвестную сигнатуру костюма и даст общий сбор. Огромных трудов стоило преодолеть собственную сентиментальность и не поздороваться со старым другом, пусть он и был Искином. В свою защиту Тони может лишь сказать, что абсолютно случайно снял копию оперативки Джарвиса. Так, на всякий случай. Всякое же бывает. 

— Ничего себе у них система. — Присвистнул, на лету преодолевая скрывающий барьер. — Странно, что я заметил его. Как-то не профессионально и не так магически, как я думал. 

— Вы заметили лишь потому, что я посчитала это приемлемым. — Раздался сухой незнакомый для Старка голос и в следующую секунду перед ним предстала старейшина. По крайней мере, она была такой же, как на картинках Вонга. — Тони Старк, я полагаю. 

— Польщен, что вы меня знаете. Хотя, учитывая то, что моя башня светит на весь Нью-Йорк... 

— Ваша судьба весьма интересна, мистер Старк. — Не замечая, продолжила женщина. — Я вижу на вас следы камня Времени, Души и Пространства, а ваша оболочка выглядит несколько старше. Из какого будущего какой из вселенных вы прибыли? 

— Воу, полегче. Такие интимные вопросы от женщины мне льстят, конечно, но давайте для начала хотя бы познакомимся по-человечески. — Хлопнув по реактору, Тони деактивировал броню, приказав нанитам сложиться. Те послушно упаковались, затихая. — Вы знаете моё имя, а я вот ваше — нет. 

— Храбритесь вы профессионально, но я вижу саму суть. Меня не обмануть, мистер Старк. Повторяю свой вопрос. 

«У них это что, профдеформация? То Стрэндж, теперь вот она»

— Нет, мистер Старк, просто вы неправильно просите. К тому же, вам известно то, что необходимо. — И, видя потрясенный взгляд мужчины, усмехнулась. — Вас читать легче, чем древние рукописи. 

— Окей, ладно, я понял: вы слишком крута для этого. Хорошо. В таком случае, оставим прелюдии. — И, облизав губы от волнения, продолжил. — Мне нужен этот камень. 

— Вы не так глупы, мистер Старк, чтобы знать правила. Я не могу отдать его вам. 

— Не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но через шесть лет на Землю нападет обезумевший титан по имени Танос и уничтожит половину вселенной. К моему стыду, Мстители позорно проиграют по всем фронтам и лишатся всего, что было дорого. Мы можем всё исправить, у нас уже есть практически все камни, чтобы отменить его действия, не хватает лишь Времени и Души. 

— Возьмите камни своей реальности, в чем проблема? 

— Их нет, бум! — начиная раздражаться, мужчина хлопнул от эмоций в ладоши. — Точнее, они есть, но уменьшены настолько, что их невозможно найти. Я пытался, испробовал всё возможное и невозможное. 

— Ничем не могу помочь, мистер Старк. — Древняя смотрит в упор, опуская руки от амулета. — Каждый камень влияет на мир, нельзя изъять один без проблем для всех нас. Я не стану спасать ваш мир ценой своего. 

— Я не собираюсь выдергивать его, послушайте. — Тони сделал вдох, выдох. Успокоился, собрав мысли в кучу. — Я верну этот камень ровно в тот момент, из которого он будет изъят. Вселенная не успеет схлопнуться, я готов поклясться... чему вы тут поклоняетесь? Гарри Поттеру? Мерлину? 

— Ваши шутки лишь показывают степень отчаяния, но я не могу отдать вам его. Гарантии, что камень вернётся, я не вижу. 

— Я — гарантия! — Тони крикнул, судорожно дернувшись. Видя поднявшуюся бровь женщины, продолжил уже тише. — Я — гарантия, потому что Стрэндж отдал камень титану за мою жизнь. Он сказал, что видел более четырнадцати миллионов вариантов и лишь один оказался победным. 

Тони тяжело дышал, сказав все на одном дыхании. По виску медленно скатилась капелька пота, он упрямо смотрел в глаза старейшины, не отводя взгляд.

— Почему Стивен поступил так? — она в шоке сделала шаг назад, будто получила удар прямо в грудь. Пораженная, она невольно схватилась рукой за Глаз Агамотто. Её зрачки метались по лицу мужчины в поисках ответа, на секунду она замерла, а после зашептала. — Он должен был стать лучшим из нас...

— Когда мы только встретились, буквально за пару часов до сражения с Таносом, он сказал, что пожертвует любым ради защиты камня, включая наши с Питером жизни... не важно. Сделал упор на то, что плевать хотел, но стоило ему глянуть будущее, он обменял меня на камень. Понимаете? Единственный вариант, при котором мы сможем всё провернуть, включает в себя **меня**.

И добавил, помедлив.

— Я _должен_ это исправить. Другого варианта нет. 

_* * *_

Ракета был готов официально заявить, что терпеть не может сантименты. Также он упорно игнорировал тупую боль, возникшую при виде танцующего Питера Квилла. Питера, который ещё не был знаком со Стражами, занимался воровством и жил от всего сердца. Жил. Енот внезапно замер, словно простреленный. Зато Питер, никого не замечая, отплясывал под собственный ритм в целом был в своём мире. Кэрол наблюдала за ним, еле сдерживая смех. 

— Он забавный. — хмыкнула женщина на особенно удачной фальшивой ноте Звёздного Лорда. — Жаль, что придётся прервать. Он так старается.

Стоило Квиллу заскользить по странной слизи на полу, как энергия внутри капитана начала собирать в кулаках. Ракета, заметив это, зашипел, мол, он ещё живой нужен. Дэнверс в ответ пожала плечами и выломала из скалы увесистый булыжник. Звёздного Лорда пришлось вырубить им же.

— И где искать камень силы? — стоило безвольному телу упасть плашмя, деловито поинтересовалась капитан. 

— Сразу видно, что никогда не работала с ворами. — Ракета заворчал, шарясь по карманам молодой версии друга, находя отмычку. — А вот и она, родимая! Смотри и учись.

Ракета держал в лапах что-то, напоминающее отвертку, Кэрол фыркнула. 

— Быстрее было бы разнести здесь все по камешкам. — это она произнесла спустя минут пятнадцать, пока Ракета тыкал все стены по очереди в поисках скважины. — Я не тороплю, но...

— Ещё слово и я откушу тебе руку. — Енот зарычал от злости, но на эмоциях тыкнул в первый попавшийся камень и внезапно попал. — Неужели, мать твою! 

Секретные двери, исписанные странными символами вдоль и поперёк, раскрылись. Перед ними предстала пустая комната с орнаментом по стенам, посередине которой располагался алтарь. В его центре, сияя от энергии, висела сфера.

— Мне нужно знать что-нибудь об этом до того, как сунуть туда руку? — Дэнверс с интересом рассматривала поле вокруг сферы, сощурившись.

Енот, проворчав себе что-то под нос, вытащил из сумки алую металлическую перчатку. Судя по всему, ему не хотелось отдавать её псевдо-кри, но выбора не было.

— Старк дал мне это перед тем, как отправить сюда. — Клацнул зубами, усмехнувшись. — Этот человек меня удивляет, не могу предсказать его поведение. Тор сказал, что в мире всё объяснимо кроме этого парня. 

— Тони не зря считается гением, — покрутила перчатку перед глазами, рассматривая, а после без лишних слов надела на руку и коснулась сферы. — Чёрт, оно разъедает металл.

— Быстрее давай! — гаркнул Ракета, заметив постепенно ржавеющий металл. 

Не медля ни секунды, Дэнверс сконцентрировала собственную силу в руке и схватила сферу. Шипя и подрагивая, та постепенно поддавалась. Пришлось приложить усилие, перчатка с хрустом разъедалась, капитан успела в тот момент, когда металл начал гореть. Скинув испорченное творение Старка на землю, капитан, тем не менее, не сбросила собственную энергию, с удивлением замечая, как она перекликается со сферой. Точнее тем, что внутри неё. Камень Силы, словно послушный пёс, льнул к ней, Кэрол почувствовала что-то непонятное, что-то знакомое. Камень будто ластился после долгого расставания, посылая лучи силы. Это зрелище так заворожило Кэрол, что она не заметила окрика енота.

— Твою мать, ты горишь! — Ракета, испугавшись не на шутку, пялился на неё. — Дэнверс, мать твою, брось его!

— Я... всё под контролем. — Кэрол дернула головой, сбрасывая наваждение. Вытащив специальный контейнер от Старк Инд, она поместила в него сферу, на корню обрубая собственную силу. — Мне кажется, что я чувствовала его. Чувствовала камень.

— Лучше бы ты границы чувствовала, глупая девчонка. — Енот рыкнул, опуская любимую пушку. — Я думал, что пора делать ноги.

— Нужно сказать Старку. — Прошептала Капитан Марвел, нахмурившись. — Возможно, что моя сила вошла в резонанс с камнем и мы сможем это использовать.

Ракета заворчал, отобрал у нее контейнер и направился паковать корабль. Только вот, вернувшись, никакого корабля они не нашли. 

_* * *_

— Прошло уже почти пять минут, они должны были вернуться через...

Не успел Харли закончить, как на платформе материализовались шесть силуэтов. Задержав дыхание, парень кинулся к ним. Небула, находящаяся всё это время рядом и сжимающая кулаки до побеления, облегченно выдохнула. В помещении также находились Наташа и Клинт, выглядящие не менее взволнованно. Стоило команде появиться, они выдохнули как по команде. На гала-экране по скайпу был Брюс прямиком из Сеула.

— Я так волновался, Тони! — Кинер без промедления кинулся на шею к Старку, сжимая в крепких объятьях. Тони, не успев сообразить, оказался несколько шокирован. Его глаза, стоило оказаться в своём времени, сразу же выискивали Стива. Роджерс материализовался в том же месте, что в начале. — Брюс по видео-связи сказал, что может случиться что угодно. Серьёзно, я почти надел костюм.

— Чего детей пугаешь, Беннер. Большой и злой зелёный у нас в отпуске, насколько я помню. — Старк потрепал парня по волосам, мягко отстраняясь, но смотрел всё так же на Роджерса, выискивая взглядом возможные травмы и пока что их не находил. Стив, в свою очередь, делал тоже самое. Убедившись, что они в порядке, несмело улыбнулись. — Кстати, мы принесли подарочки. Кто там что хотел на Рождество, Санта Старк готов!

Тони ликовал. У них получилось! Все пять камней, не считая Души, были здесь! Никаких травм, никаких смертей — ничего, кроме результата. Вскинув руки в победном жесте, он рассмеялся. Напряжение, царившее на площадке, спало. Каждый, будто по цепочке, заражался смехом и уже через какие-то секунд десять они хохотали до слёз, сжимая друг друга в объятьях. Тони, сделав два шага в сторону Стива, неловко замер не зная, что творит, действуя на эмоциях. Его пальцы, тянущиеся к капитану, повисли в воздухе... а через секунду встретили теплые пальцы мужчины, заставляя гения вскинуть голову с расширенными от шока глазами. Стив, мягко и несмело улыбаясь, прижал их ладони друг к другу, Тони машинально отметил, что его немного меньше и смуглее, после чего переплёл их пальцы. Сглотнув, Старк сделал один шаг вперёд, потом ещё, на третьем встречая грудь капитана своей. Свободная рука Стива тут же оказалась на уровне лопаток, тот прижал гения к себе и зарылся носом в волосы у виска, шумно выдыхая. Всё это заняло буквально секунды, пока никто не замечал их. Тони, закусив губу от подступающей широкой улыбки, вжался лбом в сильную шею Роджерса, да так и замер. Его дыхание щекотало нежную кожу, посылая по телу Стива толпу мурашек. Не осознавая, что делает, капитан нежно прижался губами к виску, целуя слегка солоноватую от пота кожу. Старк сглотнул, вжимаясь в него сильнее, прикрывая глаза.

Они стояли, обнявшись, посреди своих друзей, своей семьи, чувствуя себя как никогда спокойно. Пожалуй, так не было с самой Заковии, даже нет, такого еще не было вовсе. Настолько сейчас они ощущали друг друга, будто на ментальном уровне, так хорошо чувствовали эмоции и чувства, разделяя одну на двоих радость удачной миссии. Дыша в такт друг другу, они отпускали все проблемы, рушили стены непонимания и отчуждения, что выстроили за прошедшие года. Тони еле слышно всхлипнул, вцепившись в одежду Стива на груди. Горячие капли обожгли кожу, но Стив и сам плакал, пряча лицо в ворохе каштановых волос. Они не говорили ничего, будто общаясь лишь физическим контактом, который не носил в себе никакого подтекста, соприкасаясь всем телом и не замечая, как смех стих, а всё внимание было направлено на них. Для них никого не существовало в этот момент, секунду, мгновение. Пока Бартон не открыл рот.

— Мамочка и папочка снова вместе, поверить не могу. — Клинт охнул, получив по ребрам от гневно сверкающей глазами Наташи. — Да что я сделал?!

— Никакого такта и уважения, Леголас. — Тони попытался отстраниться, но Стив не дал это сделать, прижав ещё сильнее. В итоге, слова Тони прозвучали как бубнеж в местечко между плечом и шеей. — Эй, здоровяк, я дышать не могу.

— Прости. — Стив моментально ослабил хватку, чуть отступая и смотря на лицо мужчины, но не выпуская того из объятий. — Ты в порядке, Тони?

То, как Стив произнес его имя, моментально вышибло все слова. Так нежно, с придыханием, смотря на него этими влажными щенячьими глазами. Будто Старк — целый мир для него (возможно, только возможно, поправил себя Тони, он хотел бы этого немного больше, чем мог подумать). Мотнув головой, гений состроил надменное выражения лица, но сразу сдулся, увидев позади блондина — который всё еще держал его в объятьях на глазах у всей команды, Господи! — хихикающего Харли. Парень, не стесняясь, зажал рот одной рукой, другой держась за Небулу, чтобы окончательно не загнуться.

— Я чувствую себя на все сто Тони Старков из десяти. Не мог бы ты, здоровяк, знаешь, отпустить меня? — Тони постарался выглядеть так, как обычно, но внезапно нахлынувшее смущение удивило его самого. Что происходит. — Я, конечно, не против позажиматься на глазах у народа, мало ли у кого какие фетиши, но мы ещё не ходили даже на первое свидание, а я раньше третьего ни-ни.

Клинт издал полузадушенный всхлип, заржав. Половина присутствующих закатила глаза: всё, момент упущен, Тони снова на коне. Стив, напротив, посерьезнел.

— Сходим, обязательно. — Кивнул, становясь похожим на собственный агитационный плакат, произнося слова одними губами. Тони почувствовал, как порог неловкости резко ушел выше планки и постарался разорвать объятья, надевая на лицо привычную маску заядлого любителя флирта. Стив, видимо, понял его (что за ментальный уровень опять?!) и отстранился. — А теперь, если вы не против, стоит поделиться полученным опытом. Мы с Тони достали камень Разума, Пространства и Времени. 

— Вот он, родимый. Смотри, Брюс, я смог. — Тони помахал Брюсу, о котором все забыли, в камеру. На заднем плане внезапно мелькнула знакомая женская фигура, гений улыбнулся. — Привет, мисс Поттс. Как там моя малышка?

— Активно растёт и скучает по папочке, ничего нового. — Пеппер пересела ближе, улыбаясь в экран. — Привет, милый. Ребята. 

Увидев Вирджинию с округлившимся животиком под легким обтягивающим платьем, народ заголосил. Харли, захлопав в ладоши, расспрашивал о том, что его сестра предпочитала съесть сегодня, Наташа задавала стандартные вопросы, счастливо и немного грустно улыбаясь, а Кэрол интересовалась датой рождения. Тони, наблюдая за этим, чувствовал тепло в груди. Его Пеппс такая красивая, беременность явно пошла ей к лицу. Сияла, словно звёздочка, прижимая тонкие кисти к животу. Наблюдая за ней, Тони не сразу заметил, что Стив пропал. Оглядываясь, он привлёк внимание Роуди, который всё это время наблюдал за ним, качая головой. Одними губами спросив, тут же получил ответ.

— Минуты две назад вышел. — Показывая на часы и кивая, просигнализировал друг. — Он расстроился. Иди за ним. 

Не дав себе опомнится, рванул к выходу. В след ему смотрела Наташа, качая головой на немой вопрос Пеппер, и Небула, нахмурившись. 

_* * *_

— Не думал о том, чтобы податься в ниндзя? — Тони пристроился плечом о косяк проема стивовой комнаты, наблюдая. — Улизнул так незаметно.

— Я решил подумать над планом действий. — Стив, успевший раздеться лишь на половину, повернулся. — Кроме того, не хотел мешать.

— Ты не мешал, не придумывай. — Старк отмахнулся, словно от назойливой мухи. За обнаженным торсом мужчины он сейчас наблюдал с профессиональной точки зрения, подмечая произошедшие изменения с тех пор, как они в последний раз тренировались. — Я смотрю, ты подкачался. Таскал камни для нового храма Т'Чаллы или армрестлинг с бионикой?

— В каком-то смысле и то, и то. — Стив хмыкнул, взъерошив рукой влажные от пота волос. — Ты что-то хотел? Я собирался принять душ. 

— Будь мы сейчас в каком-нибудь подростковом сериале, я бы сказал что-то в стиле: «давай сэкономим воду и примем его вместе»...

— Тони! — Стив, расширив глаза и покраснев скулами, нахмурился.

— ... но мы не в сериале, поэтому просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты не думал себе ничего лишнего. Кстати, как только оклемаешься, жду в лаборатории. Будем устраивать мозговой штурм, приглашены все. На повестке дня план камень Души. — Старк отсалютовал, мазнул в последний раз взглядом по литому прессу Стива, завистливо присвистнув, после чего вышел.

И тут же завалился обратно буквально на секунду, улыбаясь во все тридцать два Тони Старка из десяти.

— И я запомнил про свидание, Стив. Это обещание.

И скрылся, на этот раз уже точно уходя к себе. Стив, сглотнув, медленно спрятал лицо в ладонях и с силой провел вниз. На губах его была улыбка.

_«Это обещание»_

## Часть 9

— Как это «мы в тупике»? В каком таком тупике? — Скотт сердито дернулся в сторону, невольно зашибив собой тумбочку, губы его сжались в тонкую полоску и он тихо шикнул от вспыхнувшей боли. — Я что, зря истратил последние заряды? Зря не спал сутками и провёл там месяцы? Это для вас прошло пару часов, я там уже больше пятидесяти дней рою носом пространство и время, как крот землю. И ты говоришь: «мы в тупике»?!

Тони устало потер глаза. Он не знал, что Лэнг хотел услышать прямо сейчас. Точнее, знал, но не мог же он, право слово, врать в лицо уставшему человеку. И просто врать, если на то пошло. 

— ... что я не мог просто так хренову тучу времени потратить на путешествия в этот гребанный квантовый мир и ничего не узнать!

— Успокойте его кто-нибудь! — прикрикнул Старк и поморщился, сжав пальцами пульсирующие виски. 

Они три дня пытались засечь сигнатуру камней, с той самой минуты, как вернулись из прошлого. Точнее, как верно подметил муравей, это Тони и Ко пытались, сам же Скотт торчал там уже больше двух месяцев, делая перерыв лишь дважды. Так себе идея, конечно, но частиц Пима оставалось всего ничего. Вернее, частиц у него не осталось совсем, но Тони знал того, у кого остались. Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, вышел из лаборатории, кивнув Харли: тот, вооружившись кружкой чая и успокоительным, двинулся на бормочущего себе под нос ругательства Лэнга. Решив, что мужчина в надежных руках, отдал на всякий случай Пятнице указания приготовить пару чизбургеров. Что может быть лучше, чем старый-добрый фастфуд? Правильно, только много фастфуда и затяжная депрессия.

— Пятница, детка, где сейчас плюшевый и Смурфетта? 

_— Пятый тренировочный зал, Босс. Ракета показывает Небуле приёмы самообороны, обмениваясь опытом. Так же в зале присутствуют Бартон и Дэнверс._

Кивнув на слова ИИ, Тони достал старкфон и открыл окно чата. Пеппер писала, что сегодня идёт на УЗИ и Хелен обещает установить пол ребёнка, не то чтобы они его не знали. Тони знал, Поттс ему вроде верила, но как можно доказать женщине то, что она не видела собственными глазами? Вот и Старк рассудил, что никак, поэтому просто ждал момента, когда Пепс, довольная и счастливая, торжественно скажет: «ты был прав». О, этот момент он предвкушал, эго давно никто не кормил, того гляди и станет размером, как у Хаммера — талант. Нет-нет, такого допустить нельзя, он же великий Тони Старк!

— _Босс, вы просили сообщить вам, когда капитан Роджерс прибудет на базу._ — ИИ замялась, мужчина довольно сощурился, хваля себя за прекрасный гениальный мозг, что позволял его детищам так точно моделировать человеческие эмоции. — _Только что он пересек порог гаража. В данный момент направляется в сторону собственной комнаты._

— Что бы я без тебя делал. — Старк добро усмехнулся, посылая в ближайшую камеру воздушный поцелуй. — Радуешь моё старое сердце.

 _— По меркам современного мира вы «в самом расцвете сил»._ — Голос ИИ был веселый, Тони бы сказал, что она усмехается. Пожалуй, будь Пятница человеком, она была бы рыжей. Да, точно, высокой и статной. Почти как Пеппер. — _Прямая цитата капитана Роджерса._

— О? — Тони сбился с шага, замерев и невольно приоткрыл рот от услышанного. Он, конечно, не считал себя дряхлой развалиной, ему всего сорок восемь, что абсолютно не срок для мужчины, но слышать такое от Стива было приятно. Очень приятно, что скрывать. Тони сглотнул, сощурился. — В каком именно контексте была цитата, не подскажешь?

 _— Агент Романофф сказала, что время идёт, а вы не молодеете._ — Пятница, кажется, веселилась от всего процессора. — _Капитан ответил, цитирую: «для мужчины возраст не является такой проблемой, Наташа, тем более, что Тони в самом расцвете сил»._

— Ого! — Тони заставил себя поднять челюсть с пола, невольно прикусив себя за язык до крови. Чувствуя металлический привкус во рту, облизал губы. — Напомни мне отключить Наташе горячую воду, пусть вспомнит родину и пойдет греть в тазике. Я и старый, пф!

Закатив глаза, Старк хохотнул. Вот Роуди посмеется, когда услышит: такой удар по самооценке великого Тони Станка. В любом случае, следовало также послать Романофф букет цветов. Желтых хризантем. Точно, именно их. Сделав заказ через систему, довольно улыбнулся. У кого-то скоро будет... что-нибудь да будет, лучше не заглядывать вперёд. Пусть они со Стивом и движутся черепашьим шагом навстречу друг другу, торопиться Тони не хотел. Один раз он уже упустил этот шанс, потом жалел почти семь лет и повторять не намерен. Хотя, стоит признать, иногда хотелось пройти рядом с суперсолдатом и смачно так врезать по этим твёрдым и упругим суперполушариям, сжать в ладонях, оценить их круглость и мягкость. Они, он уверен, только на вид такие каменные, вот если сжать упругую половинку и оттянуть в сторону. Стоп. На этом, пожалуй, закончить и стоит, иначе мысли свернут куда-то совершенно не туда. Со Стивом последнее время постоянно они не туда сворачивали, пусть Старк и не позволял выходить пошлятине на передний план. В начале спасение мира, после — задница Америки. А может... нет, спасение мира превыше всего. Герои они или где, в конце концов.

_* * *_

Комната встретила долгожданной тишиной и немного спёртым воздухом. Пятница, спасибо ей большое, поддерживает чистоту в каждом помещении базы, командуя роботами-уборщиками, словно дирижер оркестром. Тони в своё время долго прописывал алгоритм их программ, чтобы при уборке случайно не умыкнули что-то нужное. Помнится, один раз, когда они только переехали в башню, после Нью-Йорка, Стив оставил зарисовку одного из костюмов Тони на столике, а когда вернулся в комнату после уборки роботом, не нашел не только альбом с карандашами, но и половину вещей. Джарвис тогда сделал вид, что понятия не имеет о пропаже, но Стив понял, что он к этому как-то причастен. Через пару дней Старк явился сам, весьма сонный и потрепанный после ночи в мастерской, принеся пропавшие вещи и заявил, что всё подправил, потому что шмотки его, стивовы, эта несчастная жертва сборки вывалила на него посредине рабочего процесса, чем похерила два дня труда. Тони паял какие-то схемы для проводки, а робот возьми и свали на них груз от гантели. Роджерс тогда почувствовал себя виноватым, хотя к делу отношения не имел вовсе. Больно уставшим выглядел гений. 

Три дня назад они вернулись с победой и пятью камнями, полные решимости отомстить и вернуть потерянных людей. Три дня назад Тони сказал, что запомнил слова капитана о свидании и непрозрачно намекнул, что оно будет. Чёрт, Стив не может подавить широкую улыбку, вспоминая это, сердце каждый раз бьётся всё сильнее, а скулы краснеют. Для Стива, кто бы что не думал, это будет не первое свидание, но и не десятое. Он был на семи, считая пробное с Наташей, после которого они и решили, что дружить намного приятней и удобней обоим. Три из этих семи были с парнями, чего суперсолдат никому не расскажет без особой надобности. Он не стыдился их, нет, но прошло всё настолько странно и неуютно, что вспоминать не хочется. Возможно, когда-нибудь он расскажет о них Тони и они вместе посмеются, но сейчас — точно нет. Стив до конца сам не верит, что всё получается, что мир находится на грани вымирания, половина населения обратилась в пыль, а он тут личную жизнь устраивает. Это угнетает, заставляет чувствовать себя последней сволочью, но и думать перестать не может. С тех пор, как они поговорили, кошмары о Сибири и погибших стали сниться реже. Если раньше он просыпался стабильно раза четыре за неделю, иногда все десять, подскакивая несколько за ночь, то сейчас кошмары сократились до одного в три-четыре дня, показывая то родные сороковые, в которых он вдруг оказывается вновь, видя перед глазами Пегги и не чувствуя, что хочет там жить, потому что глаза напротив не те, а улыбка слишком красная от помады, потому что его сердце уже давно занято не ей. Стив её, конечно, любил. Любит и сейчас, но скорее как воспоминание, дорогое сердцу, как нечто сокровенное, что он никогда не забудет, обернет в красивую упаковку и спрячет в уголке сознания. Он лично нёс её гроб, кидал сверху землю и сжимал кулаки, роняя слёзы, прощаясь с ней и отпуская. Предложи ему вернуться туда, домой, Стив бы не смог. Просто не смог. Видеть её молодую, весёлую, живую... после всего, что было, точно нет. Может, попасть в сорок четвертый и спасти Баки, не дать упасть с поезда, вытащить из лап Гидры, но после вернуться сюда, в будущее. Вернуться к Мстителям, к Наташе, к развеянным Сэму и Баки этого времени, вернуться к Тони. Тони стоит будущего, Стив знает. Он стоит всего, что у него есть. 

— Пятница, соедини меня с Вирджинией Поттс, пожалуйста. — Стив сделал глубокий вдох, решаясь. — Если она не занята, конечно. 

— _Конечно, капитан. Минуту.  
_

Пеппер предложила поговорить два дня назад, когда Роджерс покинул базу и отправился в конгресс. То, что творилось в мире, было ужасным, столько навалилось на выжившую часть населения, что бюрократы не знали попросту, за что им хвататься в первую очередь. Их, как ни странно, развеялось до обидного мало, пострадал больше обычный народ. Или Стив не туда смотрел, кто знает. Он ещё даже на территорию Вашингтона не влетел, как поступило смс. Первые минуты Роджерс таращился на него так, будто из телефона вылез пришелец и станцевал макарену, решил было, что мисс Поттс перепутала номера и он сам перепутал телефоны и взял аппарат Тони. Но нет, Пеппер хотела поговорить именно с ним, Стивом Роджерсом. 

«Здравствуй, Стив! Не буду ходить вокруг да около, нам нужно поговорить о Тони. Позвони мне в течение трех дней в любое время, когда будешь готов. Учти, пожалуйста, разницу во времени, я свободна с семи до двух и с четырёх до десяти.   
С уважением, Вирджиния "Пеппер" Поттс»

Он догадывался, что ему скажет невеста Тони, догадывался, ждал и знать не хотел. Пусть Старк и сказал, что они сходят на свидание, что он не мешает, но факт оставался фактом — Пеппер Поттс беременна от Тони Старка и они любят друг друга. Чёрт, Стив это прекрасно знал, видел собственными глазами то, как Тони на неё смотрит, но глупое сердце не давало отойти в сторону. Наивно верило, что шанс есть, что он всегда был и сейчас нельзя давать заднюю, нельзя отступать. Капитан верить себе привык, но и действовать на пролом не мог. Поговорить с женщиной действительно необходимо, так почему бы не сделать это сейчас? .

Спустя семь долгих гудков на том конце сняли трубку. Стив задержал дыхание от волнения и липкого страха. На него теплыми глазами смотрела женщина, носившая ребёнка его любимого человека. Выдох.

— Здравствуй, Стив. 

_* * *_

Тони нервно барабанил пальцами по столу, грустно вздыхал и ждал конца этой вакханалии. Енот, матерясь на неизвестном языке, активно жестикулировал и описывал то, что сделает с похитителем его малышки, его детки и птички. С тем, кто похитил Бенатар, умыкнув корабль из-под носа киборга. Кэрол, сидящая рядом, улыбалась. Для неё, способной дышать в космосе и самостоятельно преодолевать огромные расстояния, корабль был не нужен, пусть она и помнила тот драйв полёта, который испытываешь каждый раз. Как бывший пилот, она прекрасно понимала Ракету, но его эмоции были настолько сильными, что это забавляло. Старка, правда, уже подбешивало, но и это было интересно. Столько лет проведя в космосе, она отвыкла от земных проблем и переживаний, от людей и их эмоций в целом, впитывая сейчас их, как губка пролитую воду. Енот тем временем не затыкался.

— ... да я им кишки через рот вытяну, заставлю пройти под ними, станцевав лимбо, после чего...

Часы мерно тикали, вода в кране капала. Тони не выдержал.

— Просто отдай мне чёртовы частицы! Я. Хочу. Частицы. Немедленно! — рыкнул, скрипнув зубами, и стукнул кулаком по столу. — Больше не могу это слушать. Дай мне частицы, и клянусь, когда мы найдем похитителей, я лично доставлю их тебе. Просто. Дай. Частицы!

— Да я их сам достану, твари гребанные. — Ракета оскалился, сощурив глаза. Морда его была такая ехидная. 

И тут Тони осенило.

— Ах ты, пушистый говнюк, издеваешься надо мной. — Старк запустил в Ракету первым, что попалось под руку. Кажется, это был пульт от кондиционера. — А ну иди сюда!

Кэрол смотрела на них, переводя взгляд то на скалившегося енота, то на тяжело дышащего мужчину. Пытаясь угадать, что будет дальше, она уже приготовилась разнимать их, спасая Старка. Уколы от бешенства было делать некогда. Не то чтобы она спешила, понимаете.

— Ого, National Geographic теперь в 3D пускают. — Бартон присвистнул, заходя в помещение. В руках у него была пачка попкорна. Старк сощурился. — Ставлю на енота, он выглядит так, будто готов откусить тебе голову.

— Как мило, Клинт, что ты решил почтить нас своим присутствием. — Тони перевел карий взгляд на стрелка. — Надоело грядки полоть да лысого гонять?

— Что ты, Тони, соскучился по тебе. Давно, думаю, не видел светило наше. Дай, думаю, схожу проведать. А ты тут в войнушку с енотом играешь.

— Я всегда знал, что ты жить без меня не можешь, сладкий. 

— Понятия не имею, что у вас тут происходит, но ты бы был аккуратней с ним. — Валькирия, заявившаяся за Бартоном, хмыкнула. — Выглядит как бешеный.

— Я бы попросил, дамочка. — Ракета встал в позу, хмыкнув. — Я не просто погрешность эволюции, я — вершина. 

— Чего вершина, дна? — женщина сощурилась. 

— Выйти хочешь, да? — одновременно с ней произнес киборг.

— Хоть женитесь, только частицы Пима мне верни. — Тони влез между ними, становясь буфером и вытянув руку вперед. — Время идёт, разгребать дерьмо Таноса ещё долго, а этих крох больше нет, как и камня Души.

— Забирай, только отойди. — Ракета неохотно вытащил из кармана капсулы и сунул в протянутую ладонь. — А ты, женщина, нарываешься.

— Ты себя переоцениваешь, блохастик. — Услышал Старк перед тем, как выйти.

Попросив Пятницу записать поединок, если он будет, на видео и прислать ему позже, двинулся в лабораторию. Брюс должен выйти на связь через полчаса, необходимо до этого успеть проверить некоторые данные, отослать пару файлов в Сеул, после чего поговорить со Скоттом и отправить Харли к мстителям, чтобы тот сообщил им об общем собрании позже.

Стоило пройти пару коридоров, Пеппер прислала фото с узи. Черный квадрат, на нём какие-то неясные очертания предполагаемого ребёнка и подпись. Усмехнувшись, написал в ответ, что он прекрасно знает, что был прав, потому что он — гений. Через пару минут пришел ответ, который заставил Старка зависнуть на пару секунд, обрабатывая информацию.

«Вы с Роджерсом идеальная пара: оба тугодумы, которые видят всё, кроме очевидных вещей. Не упусти его, Тони, такие чувства не пройдут быстро, если вообще пройдут. И да, теперь ты мне должен, так что жду в скором времени то платье из новой коллекции версачи, возьми на размер больше.   
Целую тебя от нас с Морган»

_* * *_

— То есть, ты предлагаешь отправиться в семидесятые и свистнуть там пару частиц у молодого Хэнка Пима? — Лэнг задумчиво почесал подбородок, но выглядел вполне адекватно, ничем не напоминая о той истерике пару часов назад. — Заодно и глянуть формулы создания. А что, мне нравится. Он, конечно, будет в бешенстве, когда вернется и узнает, что детище его жизни попало в руки к Старку, но чего не сделаешь ради спасения мира.

Скотт, кажется, искренне наслаждался идеей, представляя в красках то, как Хэнка перекосит. Да, он определённо согласен на этот план, только вот кто должен пойти в прошлое вместе с Тони? Если так подумать, от него самого, Лэнга, толку будет не много без способности уменьшаться, разве что головы задурить на пару секунд болтовнёй, но они ведь проникать на военную базу собрались. Засекреченную военную базу, на секунду, здесь нужен кто-то более функциональный. Кто-то, кто мог знать хотя бы теоретически план расположения объектов, кто разбирался в прошлом столетии и... Ого, да тут даже вариантов нет. Стив Роджерс!

— Стив Роджерс! — вторил своим мыслям бывший вор, осененный внезапной идеей. 

И тут Скотт понял, что произнес это слишком громко. Он, похоже, заорал свои мысли на всю комнату и теперь каждый присутствующий смотрел на него несколько удивленно. Хорошо, достаточно сильно удивленно. Роуди даже хлопнул себя по лицу.

— Я хотел сказать, что Тони не должен идти один, потому что мало ли что. И с ним должен пойти Стив, он ведь был на этой базе, да? Именно на этой. — Видя то, как вытягиваются лица некоторых, продолжил. — Я бы и сам, знаете, с удовольствием покопался в наработках Пима, но буду так же полезен, как шланг в море. Или солнце в солярии, ну вы поняли.

— На самом деле, я изначально собирался взять в партнёры Стива, просто не озвучил этого. — На двусмысленные слова Старка закатили глаза почти все, только Харли с хитрым лицом сверкал глазами на мужчину и загадочно дёргал бровями. Небула, заметив это, тыкнула парню в ребра, на что тот поморщился и фыркнул. — Но спасибо, что избавил меня от лишней траты кислорода. Не то чтобы я собирался это скрывать.

— Почему обсуждения важных планов постоянно заканчиваются этим. — Шепнул Клинт Наташе, на что та хохотнула в кулак и пожала плечами. 

— Я готов. — Стив, отошедший от шутки несколько с опозданием, кашлянул. — Не думаю, что эта база сильно отличается от той, где я был. Они все в принципе построены по одному плану.

— Так точно, капитан. — Отсалютовал ему Старк и развернулся корпусом к гала-экрану. — Нас не будет буквально секунд тридцать, но если что-то пойдет не так, у Пятницы имеются протоколы. Вам нужно будет лишь активировать их, а после приступить к инструкциям. Всё подробно изложено, плюс Пеппер в курсе. 

— Так точно, капитан! — Бартон и Харли одновременно подскочили, отдавая честь, а после шокировано переглянулись. Каждый из них только что приобрел пару очков крутости в глазах другого.

— Не время паясничать. — Роджерс нахмурился, но увидел улыбки остальных и смягчился. — Скотт, возьми остальной клуб умников и попытайтесь засечь сигнатуру камня Души. Я знаю, что вы уже пытались, но попробуйте ещё раз. 

— К слову о камне Души. — Тони, активно печатающий что-то до этого, закончил. — Там кое-кто с вами увидеться хочет. Брюс, позови к нам моего третьего сына.

— Никогда не думал о тебе в ключе семейного человека. — Беннер покачал головой и послушно отошел в сторону, а после и вышел из комнаты. Не прошло и минуты, как он вернулся. — Системы не до конца восстановились, необходимо перепрошить пару моментов, но в целом он полностью такой же, как раньше. Исключая возможность летать, стрелять и так далее.

— Я благодарен вам за всё, доктор Беннер. — Послышался голос за кадром, заставивший практически всех в помещении замереть. Тони довольно усмехнулся, всем своим видом напоминая короля перед простым народом в ожидании оваций его гению. — И тебе, Тони. Рад видеть каждого из вас, друзья. 

Вслед за голосом появился и сам говорящий, команда потрясенно замерла, лишь новоприбывшие ничего не понимали. Первым в себя пришел Стив.

— Вижен... Господи, ты жив! — Роджерс выдохнул, во все глаза смотря на экран, после чего перевел взгляд на самодовольного Старка. — Тони... как? Он же... он...

— Погиб, капитан. Верно. — Андроид растянул губы в улыбке, его синтетическая кожа была красного цвета, а из одежды была светлая майка и черные шорты, что только добавляло контраста. — Мои системы были восстановлены пару часов назад, как видите, мимикрировать под человека я всё ещё не способен, но это временное явление. На полную диагностику уйдет около пяти часов, но через полчаса мы с доктором Беннером прямым рейсом отправляемся в Ваканду, где продолжим моё «оживление». Тони, ты прилетишь?

— Конечно, Виж. Смотаюсь в семидесятые и сразу к тебе. — Старк улыбнулся, в тайне наслаждаясь тем, что андроид зовёт его по имени. Ради этого пришлось приложить усилия в своё время. — Ты не против, если ко мне присоединится Харли? Помнишь, я рассказывал о нём?

— Мальчик-заноза, который удивляет тебя каждый раз? — Вижен кивнул, взглядом выискивая парня на экране с той стороны. — Я буду рад, если мы сможем познакомиться лично, мистер Харли Кинер. Я наслышан о вас и с нетерпением жду встречи. 

— Я сейчас в таком шоке, что просто чума. — Подросток поднял упавшую челюсть с пола, заслужив смешок гения. — Я тоже безумно хочу с тобой познакомиться, папан постоянно рассказывал мне про тебя. 

Вылетевшее признание буквально физически ударило Тони под дых. Харли, сколько бы они не шутили, никогда не называл его так, а здесь сказал так свободно и чисто рефлекторно, что Тони почувствовал увлажнившиеся глаза. В последний раз его так растрогало, когда Морган примерила шлем от Спасительницы. Стив, сидящий напротив в кресле, тепло ему улыбнулся. Старку стало иррационально легче.

— Если кому-то интересно, то я бы хотел сейчас поужинать. — Роуди прервал затянувшуюся паузу, ловко поднимаясь с дивана. Его экзоскелет, улучшенный Тони буквально месяц назад, ощущался как вторые ноги. Полковник не мог перестать восхищаться другом и его мозгами. — Понимаю, мыльная опера и воссоединение семьи очень интересная программа вечера, но...

— Согласен с медвежонком. — Тони сморгнул влагу на ресницах и широко улыбнулся, позволяя увидеть сеть мелких морщин в уголках глаз и губ, только придающих ему красоты, вопреки возрасту. — Я голоден сильнее, чем после Нью-Йорка.

— Человеческие отношения иногда ставят меня в тупик. — Шепнула Небула на ухо Кинеру, наблюдая за переговаривающимися героями, в спешке покидающих зал совещаний. — Я думала, что только Квилл такой.

— Люди вообще странные. — Харли пожал плечами и поднялся, галантно подавая руку девушке, но та не поняла жест и встала сама, с непониманием смотря на зависшего парня. — А, ладно уж. Пойдем, а то всё самое вкусное разберут.

— Приятного аппетита. — Пожелал Вижен и отключился, переходя на чат с Тони. 

_* * *_

Добыть частицы Пима оказалось проще, чем они думали, только вот в своём плане не учли одной детали. Тони не учёл, а ещё гений! В начале, стоит отдать должное вселенной, всё шло ровно так же, как шло в прошлой жизни: они переместились, внедрились, разошлись для скрытности, нашли кабинет Пима, выманили его, умудрившись в последний момент разминуться с Говардом, который как раз направлялся в хранилище. Они даже частицы нашли, практически дождались загрузки доисторического компьютера этого века и вот тут случилось то, что случилось. Точнее, случились. Маргарет Картер и Хэнк Пим собственной персоной, заставшие их со Стивом прямо на середине кражи столетия. Немая сцена длилась секунды, но очнулся первым Генри.

— Кто вы такие?! — молодой учёный вытащил из кобуры на бедре пистолет и направил на Старка, стоявшего впереди. — Что вы тут... О боже! Они крадут мои частицы! Директор, немедленно вызывайте...

— Стив? — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла женщина, делая шаг вперёд и с неверием и колотящимся сердцем смотря в такие знакомые голубые с зеленцой глаза, обратившиеся к ней сразу после их прихода. — Стив... это ты?

«Господи Боже блять!» — успел подумать Тони прежде, чем Роджерс, абсолютно не замечая мужчину перед собой, дернулся вперед, впечатываясь таким образом в спину. 

— Пегги. — Капитан задохнулся, голос его дрогнул. Тони увидел сжавшиеся в кулаки руки, ощущая, как точно также внутри него сжимается душа. — Это я, Пегги. Я не могу поверить... это я!

Тони спокойно наблюдал за тем, как Стив рванул на встречу Картер, а та, не медля и совершенно не думая, что это может быть кто угодно, но не капитан, сделала шаг. Смотрел на то, как сжимаются сильные руки вокруг хрупкого тела, смотрел, как дрогнувшее в гримасе лицо зарывается в пышные с проседью волосы, как она чуть вздрагивает, теряясь где-то между плечом и шеей. Смотрел и чувствовал, как внутри что-то крошится, ломается, осколками вонзаясь во внутренности, принося боль. Будто вскрыли грудную клетку, накидали битого стекла и зашили кое-как, не используя при этом анестезию. Старк чувствовал это каждой клеточкой тела, фантомная боль ударила в грудь, а в глазах неожиданно защипало. Закусив от усилия губу до крови, Тони смотрел и не мог оторваться. Его будто держали, облили воском и высушили в секунду, позволяя видеть это собственными глазами. Все звуки, что были, отошли на второй план, в ушах стоял белый шум, не дающий услышать очередное восклицание Пима. Чёрт, он был таким эксцентричным и шумным, этот Генри Пим. Не удивительно, что они не ладят в будущем, ведь два минуса не могут притягиваться. 

— ... я требую... ммм!

Молча залепив рот и руки учёному паутиной из шутера, который Тони улучшал для Питера, когда тот вернется, точным ударом вывел того из кабинета и прикрыл дверь. Обзор заволокло дымкой и мужчина с удивлением понял, что плачет. Он, чёрт возьми, плачет из-за трогательной сцены воссоединения старых возлюбленных, совершенно при этом не чувствуя себя живым. Хочется открыть дверь, вломившись обратно, оттащить Стива от женщины и увести с собой, в будущее, чтобы он больше никогда её не видел, чтобы не мог касаться её тела и даже думать не мог о том, чтобы... чтобы остаться. Тони невольно всхлипнул, привлекая внимание мычавшего на буксире Пима. Генри, оказывается, пытался вырываться, причем активно, но Старк так сильно сжал его руку и поволок, что даже не заметил. Нырнув в один из темных коридоров неподалёку, с разворота заехал связанному в челюсть, вырубая на адреналине с одного удара. Хэнк, не подхвати его гений, безвольно упал без чувств. Пристроив того в углу, Старк нажал на реактор под костюмом и активировал броню, сразу же переходя в стелс-режим, попутно пряча украденные частицы в потайной отсек. Покинуть базу вышло без проблем, разве что одной дыркой в крыше стало больше, но Тони сейчас это мало волновало, ему срочно нужен был кислород. Наступившая паническая атака и не думала прекращаться.

_* * *_

Стив прижимал к себе Пегги и плакал от счастья, что снова видит её, такую красивую, пусть уже и не молодую. Его Маргарет, милая Пегги, даже в пятьдесят выглядела лучше, чем половина современных девушек. Роджерс дрожал, содрогаясь плечами, ощущая ответную дрожь в теле женщины. Они плакали, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, делясь теплом и мгновением, которое вновь воссоединило их. Пегги, всхлипывая, шептала ему о том, как скучала, как ждала их танца месяцами, как годами вспоминала его и отправлялась с Говардом в плаванье, мечтая в один прекрасный день найти во льдах затонувшего Стива. Говорила, что не смогла жить простой жизнью, что не смогла остаться в стороне и пошла на поводу у эмоций, юности, упала в омут с головой. Шептала, что безумно скучала по нему, целовала полными губами щеки и лоб, нос, пытаясь доказать себе, что всё это не сон, что Стив — это Стив, хвала Господу! — жив, что он здесь. После стольких лет, после глупой надежды и тоски, Стив Роджерс здесь.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. — Её лёгкий акцент, в своё время сводящий мужчину с ума, сейчас приносил лишь покой. — Ты пропал больше двадцати пяти лет назад, я давным давно тебя оплакала и отпустила, но ты здесь. Стив, я не могу поверить!

— Я тоже, Пегги. — Роджерс прижался к ней, пряча красные глаза в посеребрённой макушке. — Я столько лет мечтал, что вернусь к тебе, столько ночей и кошмаров видел. Я ведь выжил, очнулся. Там, в будущем. 

Женщина дернулась, отстраняясь. Её карие глаза, ставшие ещё красивее после слёз, оглядели его, подмечая появившиеся морщинки, небольшие в уголке рта, крупные на лбу. Дрожащей рукой она попыталась разгладить их, на что мужчина улыбнулся и перехватил руку, прижавшись губами к запястью. 

— Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать и ещё больше спросить. — Роджерс улыбался счастливо, предательские слезы стали накапливаться вновь. — Я столько всего хотел тебе рассказать, Пегги.

— Я не должна знать будущее, ты ведь понимаешь. — Женщина улыбнулась в ответ, не могла не. — Я хочу услышать всё, что возможно, хочу понять, как ты оказался здесь и кто тот мужчина со странной бородкой, которого ты бросился прикрывать от пистолета, даже этого не заметив.

Стив дернулся, только сейчас замечая, что в кабинете они остались одни. Не отдавая себе отчет, капитан потянулся к наушнику и попытался установить связь, но ее не было, как и не было наушника. Здесь, в семидесятых, еще не изобрели частоту и спутники, которую эту частоту создают. Они не планировали разлучаться надолго, но Тони дал ему рацию. Рацию, которая валялась недалеко от двери. Чёрт, Тони обронил её здесь, а сам сбежал! Что будет, если его поймают? Или он, ещё хуже, встретит Говарда?!

— Я должен найти его. — Стив судорожно задышал, начиная приходить в себя и осознавая произошедшее. Картина мира потихоньку выравнивалась. — Тони не сможет один...

— Я не могу знать, помнишь? — Пегги, взявшая себя в руки насколько возможно в данной ситуации, постаралась придать голосу твёрдости. Она видела, что Стив мыслями уже далеко и момент их единения упущен, пыталась взять ситуацию под контроль. — _Твой_ Тони взрослый мужчина, Стив, он не... Очнись, солдат!

Роджерс, как по команде, замер. Шум в голове постепенно утих, с глаз будто спала пелена. В одно мгновение паника затопила сознание, в висках стучало лишь «Тони Тони Тони», но он подавил её, заставляя себя дышать. Пегги взяла его руку в свою и сжала, тут же мягко поглаживая пальцы. Тихим ровным голосом она заговорила, примешивая нежные нотки.

— Я не знаю, кто он, но сомневаюсь, что прибывший из будущего взрослый мужчина, способный завести адскую машину Пима и не получить удар током, пойдет творить глупости.

«Именно это он и сделает» — хотел сказать Стив, но промолчал. Женщина продолжила, смотря ему в глаза.

— Сейчас на базе практически штиль, снуют туда-сюда лишь учёные. Если он не будет высовываться, то и подозрений не вызовет. Сейчас ты успокоишься, считай до десяти, и мы пойдем его искать. Судя по тому, что вас не засек конвой, дорогу вы знали. Я догадываюсь, что вам понадобилось, но для этого придется найти Генри. Как думаешь, куда бы Тони его отвел?

«...семь, восемь, девять, десять»

— В тёмный угол, чтобы не мешался. — Стив сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, окончательно приходя в себя. — Тони... понимаешь, он очень умный. Он создал машину, благодаря которой мы здесь, он знал дорогу и то, что нам нужно. Прямо сейчас он, наверное, отвёл куда-то доктора Пима, чтобы тот не мешал нам, но они никогда не ладили, так что я имею основания волноваться. Он, считай, совсем один в этом времени, ещё и его отец... в общем, его отец где-то на базе. Нельзя, чтобы они встретились, но я не могу назвать имя.

Пегги выглядела так, будто уже всё поняла. Точнее, она смотрела на него тем самым взглядом «я всё знаю и ты не можешь врать мне в лицо», от которого в далёкие сороковые его бросало в жар, а внизу живота скапливалось непозволительное тепло. Сейчас этот взгляд лишь грел душу, принося счастье от простого осознания, что они встретились. Стив в тайне боялся, что его сердце вспыхнет прошлыми чувствами, имея новые, но оно лишь радовалось вместе с душой, что родной человек снова рядом. Словно встретиться с матерью или старшей сестрой после долгих летних каникул или увидеть Наташу после опасной миссии, в которой та могла погибнуть. Стив ощутил непонятную грусть по прошлой жизни, но та намного сильнее уступала беспокойству о Тони, который сейчас был непонятно где в этом старом-новом мире. Роджерс хотел бросить всё и найти его, прижать к себе, не отпускать, а лучше приклеить к себе паутиной. Чтобы наверняка. 

— Идём, — теплый свет ее карих глаз прошелся по лицу задумавшегося мужчины. Она, не показывая ничем о своих догадках, взяла его за руку и повела прочь от кабинета. — Мне кажется, что я знаю, где его найти.

Стив доверился ей без раздумий.

_* * *_

Тони летел и летел, наслаждаясь свободой и отсутствием проводов, высоток, цивилизации, слежки ВВС. Здесь, в семидесятых, мир был прямой как палка. Будь здесь интернет и спутники, неограниченный запас фастфуда, парочка генераторов и денег на первое время, Тони бы остался. Если бы у него не было долга перед миром, если бы не было Пеппер и Морган, Роуди, Харли, исчезнувшего Питера, остальных мстителей. Он бы, наверное, остался здесь. Вместе со Стивом. Внутри вновь кольнуло, Тони почувствовал влагу на щеке.

То, что Стив после завершения приключения по очередному спасению мира вернется сюда, в прошлое, и останется с Картер заводить маленьких картертят, было понять также просто, как собрать микросхему тостера. Эта мысль, почти константа, в мгновение отпечаталась в сознании, не давая нормально дышать. Паническая атака была сильной, но короткой. Спасибо встроенной в костюм системе на такой случай, не зря старался в далёком две тысячи четырнадцатом. Тони мотнул головой, взлетая выше, стараясь отогнать ненужные сейчас мысли. Возможно, он рано запаниковал, возможно, что Стив оставил всё в прошлом и... нет, сейчас действительно пора отгородить своё сознание.

А с Хэнком некрасиво получилось. Он ещё молодой, зелёный, а Тони ему так хорошо в челюсть врезал, может даже вывихнул. Паутина-то ладно, через два часа после выпуска рассосётся, но сотрясение мужику устраивать не хотелось. Кто знает, может это путешествие циклично и в итоге Пим его именно поэтому не любит, потому что всё помнит и знает. Было бы забавно, не будь так бредово. Старк усмехнулся, пикируя вниз, решив потихоньку возвращаться. Питания в костюме хватит на пару месяцев автономного и не очень существования, но испытывать судьбу не хотелось. Сломайся что, придется или самому изобретать нужные детали, или ждать хотя бы двухтысячных. Не особо перспективная ситуация, как ни крути. 

_* * *_

Хэнка они нашли недалеко от кабинета, оглушённого и связанного. Паутина, насколько мог судить Стив, начала потихоньку испаряться, а это значит, что её выпустили не менее полутора часов назад. Выходит, они с Пегги пробыли в кабинете так долго, что за это время Тони мог натворить глупостей. Роджерса тряхнуло от волнения, что не укрылось от Картер. Всё время, что они были знакомы, его не покидало чувство, будто Маргарет читает каждое его движение, мысль. Это удивляло тогда, это удивляет сейчас, только вот страшно было подумать о том, в каком свете она его видит, видит его чувства к Тони. Она, кажется, действительно всё поняла, а что не поняла, додумала. Пегги всегда была очень умной, пожалуй, он полюбил её как раз из-за этой черты. Одной из многих, на самом деле.

— Я прям вижу, как в твоей голове крутятся шестерёнки. — Женщина достала из стола ножницы, когда они пришли в её кабинет и занесли туда бессознательного Пима. Подойдя к доктору, принялась разрезать паутину, но та не особо охотно поддавалась, липнув к лезвию. — Что бы ты не придумал себе, я всё ещё люблю тебя и не считаю не таким. Ты всегда был таким, Стив.

Её «я люблю тебя» отдалось где-то в солнечном сплетении теплом, но и только. Стив с удивлением понял, что пялится на нее с открытым ртом. Маргарет, хихикнув, словно ей снова двадцать, покачала головой.

— Ты и Баки, знаешь... я часто думала, что ты любил нас обоих. Возможно, ты сам этого не осознавал, но это так. — Подмигнула ошалевшему капитану, продолжая щелкать ножницами. — Меня, смею надеяться, в более романтичном плане.

— Я не... Баки не... Нет! Я любил его, как брата, и сейчас люблю. Мы с ним... да нет, ты что! Даже когда я сражался с Тони, я не... нет!

То, как Стив открывал и закрывал рот, развеселило женщину. Она, не стесняясь, рассмеялась. Стив, впрочем, всё ещё оставался в шоке.

— Ты смотрел на меня, тогда, такими влюблёнными глазами. Ты ведь не умеешь скрывать чувства, Роджерс, ты даже врать не умеешь. Вспомнить только тот случай, когда ты по ошибке зашел в душ в женское время. — Картер, не прекращая смеяться, отпустила повисшие в паутине ножницы и прикрыла алый рот ладонью. — И на него ты, думаю, смотришь точно также. Даже нет, сильнее. На Тони, я имею в виду. Мы даже не знакомы, а он мне уже нравится, ведь смог покорить тебя.

Стив решительно ничего не понимал. Пегги, отсмеявшись, подошла к собственному столу и вытащила из ящика небольшой фотоальбом, но не спешила показывать его содержимое. 

— Если отец Тони тот, кто я думаю, то легче сейчас не искать его, сломя голову, а ждать. Уверена, пройдет не так много времени и он остынет. 

— Отец? Ты поняла?

— Никаких игр в угадайку, капитан Роджерс, мои мысли останутся при мне. — И, глянув на Пима, хмыкнула. — Хотя была у нас ситуация. В любом случае, не важно. Пока есть время, я хочу рассказать тебе о своей жизни, раз уж ты не можешь о своей. Иди сюда.

Стив подошел к ней, смотря на первую страницу альбома. Там, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, стояла ещё молодая Пегги, на пару лет старше той, которую Стив видел в сороковых, и широкоплечий брюнет. Невысокий, но коренастый, с широким кончиком носа, тонкими бровями и игривым взглядом карих глаз. Стив с недоумением глянул на женщину, та улыбнулась. 

— Это мой муж, Дэниэл Суза. Мы познакомились спустя год после того, как ты пропал во льдах. Однажды ты спас его жизнь. — Картер с любовью провела ладонью по фото, будто поглаживая мужчину. — У нас двое замечательных детей, младшей дочери недавно исполнилось семнадцать. 

Стив слушал и слушал, впитывая истории в себя, стараясь запомнить их и сохранить, чтобы там, в будущем, вспоминать с тоской и любовью. Жаль, что он не сможет познакомиться с мужчиной, завладевшим сердцем его Пегги, не увидит её детей и никогда не позовёт их семью на обед. Слушал, запоминал, желая поделиться ими с Тони, с Наташей, с Баки. Особенно с Баки, когда тот вернётся, ведь он тоже знал Пегги. И с Тони, прижавшись к его теплому боку или прижав его к себе. Представлять, что они дружат семьями, что по выходным могли бы играть в бейсбол с сыном Картер, жарить мясо на мангале с Дэниэлем. Тони бы он понравился, Пегги говорит, что он такой же умный парень, как Говард, только не такой гений. Про Говарда она тоже рассказывает, не забывая порадовать, что старый друг вот-вот станет отцом. Стив знает, как же ему не знать, ведь именно этот ребёнок и станет самым важным человеком его жизни, именно этот ребёнок вырастет мужчиной, который занял сердце Стива, именно он станет причиной его счастья и кошмаров одновременно. Стив настолько потерялся в мечтах, что не заметил пришедшего в себя Пима, которого Пегги вот уже пару минут отпаивает чаем и объясняет что к чему.

— То есть вы из будущего? — Генри, поморщившись от боли в челюсти, скептически поднял бровь и отодвинул лед. — И для этого вам нужны мои частицы. 

— Я не говорил, что мне что-то нужно от вас. — Роджерс пытался как мог, но доктор и сам всё понимал. — Не думайте об этом, прошу.

— Как я могу не думать, если ваш дружок вырубил меня и сбежал! Да я...!

— Ну не так и сильно я ударил, нечего разводить драму. — Тони, тихонько приоткрыв дверь, зашел и тут же прикрыл её. Кажется, Стив снова потерял бдительность, совсем расслабился. — Приложите холодненького, доктор Пим, и все пройдет. Хотите, могу поцеловать бо-бо.

— Не паясничайте... кем бы вы там ни были. — Хэнк сощурился, но лед всё же приложил. — Это не шутки, я имею право потребовать у вас как минимум объяснений.

— А я имею права послать вас с ними, так что...

— Тони! — Стив поднялся, в два шага преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние и внимательно осмотрел, сразу же замечая припухшее лицо, будто тот плакал. _Черт_ , осенило Стива. Он и правда плакал.

Старк, напротив, шагнул в сторону, но тут же себя одернул. Он не должен отталкивать Стива, тот ничем это не заслужил. Тони будет говорить себе это снова и снова, пока не отпустит.

— Я в порядке, никто меня не видел, сообщений об НЛО раньше семьдесят восьмого не будет. — Нацепил на лицо привычную маску, отмахнувшись. — В любом случае, приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, доктор Пим. Я бы мог вырубить вас более гуманно, но не хотел.

Стив устало выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Тони закрылся, выбрал себе жертву и начал развлекаться. Этого он и боялся. 

— Джентльмены, я понимаю, что каждый из вас полон гормонов, но имейте совесть. Кроме того, мы не знакомы. — Пегги поднялась, вставая напротив Старка. — Маргарет Картер, директор Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-оперативной Логистической Службы. Можно просто Щ.И.Т.

— Очаровательно. — Брякнул себе под нос миллиардер, дернув бровью. Ему это название никогда не нравилось, а Роджерс явно умел выбирать себе подружек. — Тони Поттс, приятно познакомиться.

Сделав шаг, Старк подхватил тонкую руку женщины в свою и мягко поцеловал, не отрывая взгляда от Стива позади. Тот, замерев, смотрел на него в упор. Пегги, хихикнув нервно, покачала головой. Яблоко от яблони, право слово.

— Теперь, когда мы закончили с любезностями, не хотели бы вы, наконец, объяснить, что здесь делаете. И как здесь делаете. — Пим встрял между ними, словно пятое колесо в телеге. Тони начал понимать причину, по которой они не сошлись характерами. — И я хочу знать причину, по которой вы украли мои частицы.

Тони бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Стива, но тот покачал головой. Вырубать Хэнка второй раз было бы неправильно, да и мало ли, повредят что-нибудь в этой далеко не пустой голове. Безмолвно поговорив, мужчины одновременно вздохнули.

— Садитесь удобно, доктор Пим, сейчас мистер Поттс расскажет вам сказку.

_* * *_

Вернувшись в настоящее, Тони молча рванул прочь от квантового туннеля. Стив, проводив его взглядом, сжал ручку кейса с добытыми частицами и записями Пима. Как только им не пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы объяснить ситуацию и не раскрыть всей правды. Встречающие их мстители с удивлением проводили гения, а Роуди сразу же вышел за ним. Полковник видел, что Старк не в ладах с собой, как и видел нечитаемый взгляд, брошенный на Стива. 

— Всё находится в этом чемоданчике. — Роджерс отдал данные Скотту, деактивируя костюм. — Попробуй разобраться в том, что там написано, доктор Пим уверял, что это все имеющиеся записи.

Челюсть Лэнга картинно отпала.

— Вы что, говорили с ним? — задохнулся муравей, смешно выпучив глаза. — Вы ему рассказали?!

— Я расскажу позже, хорошо? Это был тяжелый день. — Стив спустился вниз, сразу же направляясь в свою комнату. — Очень тяжелый день.

Единственное, что ему было нужно в данный момент, так это принять душ. Усталость, навалившаяся в миг после перемещения, забивала мышцы свинцом, но Стив не чувствовал, что хочет спать. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь смыть с себя это, завернуться в одеяло и полежать в тишине, стараясь уложить произошедшее по полочкам. 

Касаясь своих припухших губ, он улыбнулся. С Тони Старком никогда не бывает просто.

## Часть 10

Покинуть Пегги оказалось не так сложно, как Стив думал, но и не так просто. Только обретенное чувство покоя вот-вот закончится, придется вновь окунуться в проблемы мира, оказаться в самой гуще событий. Пегги, милая Маргарет, обняла его напоследок, шепнув на ухо слова, вызвавшие сильное покраснение бледной кожи скул капитана. Тони мрачной тенью следовал за ним, бросая нечитаемые взгляды, но молчал. Ему было интересно и одновременно нет, что же такое сказала женщина, что Роджерса так перекосило. По правде сказать, Старк бы с удовольствием сейчас дал ей от ворот поворот, но этого эгоиста гений затолкал как можно глубже в себя, не давая испортить и так хрупкие отношения с капитаном. Даже если внутри всё звенело от боли и обиды на всех: на вселенную, на Стива, на Картер, на себя самого.

Активировать квантовый на базе они не решились, Пегги отвела их в старый ангар неподалёку, который последние лет пять не использовали. Пока Картер миловалась с Роджерсом в последний (Тони не уверен) раз, Старк просканировал периметр и убедился, что никого рядом нет. Уйдя в свои мысли, он совершенно опустил момент, когда Пегги подошла к нему и обняла, растянув алый рот в улыбке.

— Я рада, что познакомилась с тобой, Тони. — Женщина прижала его к своей объёмной груди, и будь гений тем плейбоем из двухтысячных, непременно бы отреагировал на неё как-то эмоционально. — Надеюсь, что я смогу наблюдать за твоим рождением.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но я тоже рад. — Мужчина постарался улыбнуться искренне, вышло почти нормально. — Но поменяли бы название для Щ.И.Т.а, потому что Шестой Интервенционной и вот остальное очень напряжно выговаривать.

В ответ Картер рассмеялась, качая головой, сжала его в объятьях и отошла. Последний раз встретившись взглядом с Роджерсом, произнесла.

— До встречи.

И вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Цокот каблучков был слышен еще пару минут, что женщина отдалялась от ангара. Тони был на пятьдесят процентов расстроен сложившейся ситуацией, злился даже немного, но больше всего, наверное, восхищен этой женщиной. Действительно, Роджерс, губа не дура.

— Думаю, что нам пора. — Тони активировал костюм для перемещения, вводя на хронометре координаты. Чемоданчик со всем нужным был в руках у Стива. — Не стоит испытывать терпение Времени на прочность.

— Тони, подожди. — Стив сделал широкие шаги, оказавшись рядом с ним и положил сверху свои ладони, останавливая. — Я хотел поговорить.

— Это не может подождать до двадцать первого века? — Старк попытался нацепить маску эгоцентриста, но не вышло. Стив взял его за руку, маска сразу же раскололась на двое. — Ладно, я понял. Хорошо. О чём сейчас ты хочешь поговорить, о капитан? Я всё и так понял, тебе нет смысла утруждаться оправданиями.

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться, Тони. Вовсе нет... — Роджерс покачал головой, не закончив, но мужчина перебил.

— Даже оправдываться не будешь, серьёзно? Поматросил и бросил?

Скептически выгнутая темная бровь провела бы другого, но не Стива. Он прекрасно видел, что уголки губ гения чуть дрожат, ощущал то, как изменилась температура его рук, похолодели ладони и кончики пальцев. Поддавшись себе и действуя так, как велит сердце, Стив прижался к ним губами в попытке согреть, вызывая невольный рывок. Глаза Старка расширились, но он лишь сглотнул, оставаясь на месте.

— ... потому что не вижу в этом смысла. Да, я встретил здесь Пегги и без раздумий бросился к ней, потому что мы не виделись почти десять лет и я скучал. До боли скучал. По такой Пегги, молодой, ещё различающей реальность и фантазии. Но, — помолчи, — чтобы ты не надумал себе, я похоронил её ещё тогда, перед Договором, дав себе последний шанс попрощаться и исполнить обещание. Да, наши переживания нельзя назвать танцем, возможно когда-нибудь я бы и вернулся сюда, чтобы это исправить, но не думаю, что так будет правильно.

Тони затих, внимательно слушая. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал, только смотрел слегка влажными глазами, будто саму суть внутри видел. Стив мягко улыбнулся, свободной рукой проведя по щеке мужчины, касаясь загрубевшими подушечками пальцев. 

— Я любил её тогда, люблю и сейчас, но Пегги — моё прошлое, понимаешь? У неё есть семья, есть муж и дети, она не нуждается во мне, потому что она пережила это, пережила меня, смогла двигаться дальше. Я столько раз представлял эту встречу, каждый раз прокручивал в голове варианты того, что скажу ей, что сделаю, боясь в тайне, что не смогу уйти, потому что былые чувства вспыхнут. Они и вспыхнули...

Тони дернулся, глаза его, мгновение назад светившиеся робкой надеждой, остекленели. Стив, испугавшись, мгновенно поддался вперед и прижался к щеке губами, сам удивляясь своей смелости. Сейчас, когда этот железный мужчина был в его объятьях, такой хрупкий и открытый, стало неожиданно просто говорить о чувствах. Стив отстранился, чтобы тут же прижаться к его лбу своим, заставляя смотреть глаза в глаза.

— ...вспыхнули и превратились в то, чем должны были стать со временем. Я люблю её так же, как люблю Наташу, как люблю Баки, Сэма да любого из своих друзей. Она — часть моего прошлого, которую нельзя отобрать. Ты, Тони, ты — совершенно другое. Я люблю тебя по-другому, _по-своему_. Эта любовь не такая, как к женщине, она даже не такая, как к Пегги. Слишком сильная для просто друга, неправильная и извращенная для брата . Я не знаю, что она такое, но я уверен, что это гораздо глубже и важнее, чем всё, что я чувствовал до этого. Возможно, сейчас не то время для признаний, но я должен был. Потому что ты заслуживаешь это, Тони. Только ты и заслуживаешь.

Тони сглотнул, смотря в серьёзные глаза напротив. Каждое слово Стива отдавалось внутри, то разрушая, то вновь склеивая, не давая передышки. Он и сам ощущал нечто похожее, хотел до невозможно и в то же время понимал, что хотеть было мало. Он любил его, понял Тони вдруг. _Любил Стива Роджерса_ , но ещё не был готов сказать об этом вслух. Не был готов даже самому себе признаться. 

— Стив.

Поддавшись вперёд, Тони не дал себе времени опомниться. Хватит, пора перестать бегать, набегался уже. Хуже не будет, не после того, что случилось в Сибири. Прижался к полным и слегка обветренным губам капитана своими в робком поцелуе, почти касании, ожидая, что его оттолкнут. Прошла секунда, две, но этого не произошло. Старк почувствовал неуверенный отклик, услышал стук упавшего на пол кейса, ощутил большие горячие ладони, сжимающие плечи. А после поцеловал по-настоящему, вкладывая всего себя. «Дорвался» — пронеслось в голове, кажется, обоих. Они целовались грубо, почти больно, Стив, на удивление, не стоял истуканом, открывал рот и проникая внутрь языком, будто завоевывая новую территорию, исследуя со всей страстью и той бурей чувств, что были внутри. Касался языка Тони, сплетаясь в вихре, засасывал покусанные губы, вжимался всем телом. Мокро, до одури приятно, успевая заглатывать порции кислорода в секундные передышки, дышать через нос урывками, чтобы вновь соединиться вместе. Тони кусался до крови, слизывая алые капли, боясь закрыть глаза и внимательно наблюдая за каждой переменой на лице Стива, который глаза закрыл сразу же. Боялся, что увидит в карих напротив лишь смирение, будто Тони решит, что это их первый и единственный поцелуй. Что Стив уйдет сюда, в прошлое. Между ними и без того стояла стена недоверия, пусть гений всеми силами и пытался показать, что её нет. Роджерс чувствовал, почти ощущал её, в тайне продолжая винить себя за ошибки. Пройдет не мало времени, прежде чем он сможет отпустить это. Они смогут.

— Открой глаза, Стив. — Тони сжал светлые волосы на затылке мужчины, отодвигая от себя, загнанно дыша. Его зрачки расширились, поглотив радужку почти полностью. Не до конца восстановившаяся после голодания грудь ходила ходуном, реактор слабо поблескивал сквозь одежду. — Смотри на меня, слышишь. Смотри и не смей отводить взгляд, только не теперь!

С шумом втянув воздух носом, капитан послушно открыл глаза, тут же подавляя тихий рык: Тони выглядел настолько возбужденно, настолько вне себя обычного, волосы торчали в беспорядке, румянец играл на скулах. Руки Стива зажили своей жизнью, перемещаясь ниже спины, сжимая твёрдые ягодицы Старка, заставляя того издать полузадушенный всхлип. Он мял их, прижимая тело мужчины к себе, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Что-то мелькнуло во взгляде Тони, что-то тёмное и манящее, заставившее Роджерса буквально сорваться и впиться в эти припухшие губы, слизывая выступающую кровь. Он вылизывал рот брюнета, проходился по нёбу и деснам, обхватывал юркий язык своим, всасывая, чувствуя телом крупную дрожь, что била Старка. Целовал и целовал, не мог насытиться, и Тони отвечал тем же. Его умелые руки были везде: касались плеч, сжимая, трогали лопатки, сжимали упругие капитанские полушария, а после поднимались и зарывались в короткие светлые волосы, оттягивая. Стив потерялся во времени, пространстве, удовольствии, что било по нервным окончаниям. Сколько они так простояли, ответить не сможет никто, но в какой-то момент Тони собрал себя по кусочкам и оттолкнул Роджерса, напоминая хриплым голосом о задании, о спасении мира, поднял кейс с пола, всучил его капитану и активировал хронометр. 

Очнулся Стив уже в будущем, а Тони рванул прочь.

_* * *_

Харли мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему нравилась Небула. Не так, как это обычно бывает, не в романтическом плане (он не думал об этом, на самом деле, не до этого пока). Она была хорошим человеком, ну, насколько им может быть киборг-девушка, считай подросток, пусть и не по рождению, она умела слышать и, главное, слушать. Понимать. А ещё она была чертовски умной, разбираясь во всей этой теме пространство временного континуума и понимая как, где и что. Кинер, отбросив маски, был парнем умным, но не гениальным. Да, его айкью превышал средний, даже чуть повышенный, но до звания гения явно не дотягивал. Тони говорит, что он себя накручивает, но Харли это знает и понимает, потому что он добился такого ума своим трудом, часами корпения над книгами, а не от рождения, как другие. Тот же Тони, да. Он был, наверное, больше похож на Брюса Беннера, разве что ещё не дорос до звания сумасшедшего учёного и не превращался в зеленого монстра размером со слона. 

Небула была другой, она напоминала Харли Старка. Умная от природы, знающая себе цену, но совершенно не умеющая общаться с людьми и социально взаимодействовать в принципе. После знакомства со Стражами, по её словам, она улучшила навыки, но должно пройти ещё какое-то время прежде, чем ей станет комфортно в чьей-нибудь компании. С ней можно было обсудить практически любую тему, а если она не знала о чем-то, например о комиксах про Бэтмена — серьёзно, кто о них не знает, это же самое лучшее, что может быть, исключая ванильное мороженное! — то с упорством принималась поглощать новые знания. В начале, конечно, выделывалась немного, но Кинер ещё на Тони натренировал навык заинтересовать так, чтобы жертва думала, что сама дошла до решения. Харли не считал себя гением умственным, но вот серым кардиналом стратегии — запросто. 

И вот уже две недели с тех пор, как Тони и Стив принесли им частицы Пима вместе со всеми формулами, Небула грустит. Точнее, грустит она с тех пор, как вернулась из космоса, но на такой уровень страданий опустилась недавно. Харли был взволнован и заинтригован: что случилось такого, что его подруга ушла в глухую оборону, предпочитая с головой закопаться в бумажки и расчеты. Они, конечно, были увлекательны, Кинер и сам пропадал половину времени за дверьми в лаборатории на пару с ней, Скоттом и Тони, а потом ещё и вернувшемуся Брюсу, который на буксире притащил с собой Вижена. Андроид с интересом постигал эту жизнь заново, приходя в восторг от совершенно простых вещей, которые его окружали. Камень Разума искажал его восприятие, но теперь, когда они сняли все необходимые данные с оригинала и восстановили мозг Вижена, тот был как ребёнок. И постоянно тосковал по Ванде. В этом они с Клинтом сошлись, проводя вместе свободное время. Смотря на всё это, Харли удивлялся. Столько разных людей, связанных одной идеей, под весом проблем сплачивающихся вместе, становящихся семьей. Раньше он думал, что не сможет стать кусочком этого пазла, потому что, серьёзно, это было за гранью того, в каком мире он жил. Даже имея рабочий костюм на основе технологий Старк Инд, который он собрал сам, имея в открытом доступе гения современности, который изначально костюм и придумал, Харли не мог представить подобное. Это завораживало и немного пугало. Небула, видимо, тоже боялась и переживала. 

_— Смотря на каждого здесь, я чувствую себя лишней. — Откровенно призналась девушка, когда они вдвоём наслаждались ночным звёздным небом в один из дней. — Я много лет ненавидела единственного человека, который любил меня, гналась за мечтой, но в итоге осталась одна. Я не думаю, что смогу защитить эту семью, от этого мне не по себе._

_И добавила, смотря на самую яркую звезду в небе, шепча себе._

_— Я скучаю по Гаморе._

Харли заметил второй звоночек. Отчаяние. Девушка была пропитана им, с каждым днем все сильнее. Она знала, что ее сестра мертва, что убил её Танос в обмен на камень, но винила в этом себя — ещё одна черта, сближающая ее с Тони Старком. Тогда парень решил отвлечь подругу, подговорил Тони и они вместе рванули в Корею к Пеппер, оставив за главного Стива. Нервного Стива, дерганного, который бросал на Старка нечитаемые взгляды, кусал губы и драматично вздыхал. Кинера так и подмывало уговорить Пятницу поделиться видео, которое, он уверен, у неё есть, чтобы понять эти кошки-мышки: Тони убегает, чуть ли не оглядываясь, а Стив бегает, но без должного энтузиазма. Что-то случилось между ними там, в прошлом, что-то явно смущающее, потому что поделиться Пятница не захотела, но вот смотреть через очки с визорами не запретила, давая насладиться скачущим пульсом гения рядом с суперсолдатом. Мстители даже ставки делать начали, в тайне от мамочки и папочки. Клинт решил, что Старк приревновал к бывшей возлюбленной Роджерса и они поругались, Брюс покрутил пальцем у виска и заявил, что это слишком мелочно даже для Тони, а Наташа лишь загадочно усмехнулась. Она, даже не зная всего, могла сделать выводы просто потому, что умела смотреть и видеть, в отличие от остальных.

_* * *_

Шёл седьмой день всеобщей депрессии клуба умников, когда Вижен поднял голову от гала-экрана и удивлённым голосом сообщил, что засёк неизвестную сигнатуру, удивительно похожую на остаточный след камня бесконечности. Учитывая, что они уже порядочное количество времени потратили на исследования, планирования и поиски, а бедный Скотт вновь отправился в квантовый мир, прихватив на этот раз с собой Ракету, чтобы тот не нудел о пропавшем в две тысячи четырнадцатом корабле, находка андроида стала огромным шагом вперёд. К слову о корабле: никому не понравилась сложившаяся ситуация, потому что, говоря откровенно, такого не должно было случиться. Тони не помнил, чтобы Роуди говорил о ком-то в прошлый раз, там были они с Небулой и Звёздный Лорд, но в этот раз что-то изменилось. В этот раз кто-то стащил огромный космический корабль из-под носа киборга-енота и кри-сверхчеловека, а они понятия не имеют, что с этим делать. Можно было, конечно, попытаться найти пропажу, но на тот момент частиц Пима было ровно туда-обратно, а Кэрол не посчитала нужным застрять в прошлом, где находилась она сама версии того времени. Вселенная бы не схлопнулась, но проблемы бы появились. Приняв на тот момент верное решение, она за шкирку практически вернула енота в будущее, на что тот был, мягко говоря, в бешенстве. Он и сейчас обходит Дэнверс десятой дорогой, получив предупреждение от Наташи, которой надоело слушать пререкания. Никто не хочет сорок уколов от бешенства, а именно это русская и обещала, гаденько так ухмыляясь. Ракета решил временно капитулировать, но злобу затаил. Маленький блохастый засранец.

Ушло около двух часов, чтобы зацепиться за тот хвост энергии, испускаемой камнем. Тони, находившийся в это время в Корее, в охапку взял своих детей и вылетел прямым рейсом обратно в Америку. К умному Вижену, понимающему Брюсу и Стиву, по которому скучал сильнее всего. На самом деле, Старк и сам не мог понять своего поведения, потому что, казалось бы, всё складывается хорошо. То, к чему они шли последние недели, те налаживающиеся отношения, пришедшие к логической развязке. И тут на Тони внезапно накатил страх, что он всё испортил, что Стив только успокаивал его в прошлом, а сам решил после всего вернуться к Картер. Не могло всё быть так хорошо, когда Тони Старку везло в жизни настолько? Даже с Пеппер вышло криво, пусть он никогда бы и не обменял эту женщину и свои чувства на кого-то другого, больно много они прошли вместе, почти двадцать лет считай. И тут Стив, мечта минимум половины мира, совершенно не идеальный Капитан Америка, но идеальный мужчина для Тони, возможность потерять его или же обрести. Старк испугался, дал задний ход, взял таймаут, чтобы всё обдумать. Глупо, по-детски, но разве бывает как-то ещё? В глубине души наивно верил, что Стиву надоест эта игра и в один из вечеров он придет к нему в комнату, властно прижмет к стене — фигурально, а можно и нет, — и решит всё, поставив точку. Не оставит выбора, решив всё за них обоих. Как тогда, с договором, только правильно и нужно. Тони, пусть никогда и не признался бы, позволил. Повыпендривался для вида, но и только, потому что ответственность была бы на другом, в случае чего и свалить можно было бы на Роджерса, сделать виноватым. Не то чтобы он собирался, не подумайте, но лучше иметь мнимую возможность подчинения, чем решать за себя без права на ошибку. Тони не был эгоистом, он прекрасно понимал и принимал свои действия, но заставить себя поговорить с капитаном не смог бы даже под дулом пистолета. Улетев навестить Пеппер, он взял отсрочку, но мозги вправила именно Поттс. У них с Хэппи что-то наклюнулось, такое волнительное и милое, Тони был рад за нее. Выглядело это, правда, очень странно: беременная от него женщина заводит роман с близким другом в то время, как он сам с ума сходит из-за поцелуя с Капитаном Америкой. Был бы здесь Питер, они бы с Харли здорово посмеялись.

Харли, стоит отдать ему должное, был молодцом. Окружил заботой Небулу, но так ненавязчиво и не явно, что не прикопаешься. Тони и не думал, что его названный сын так заинтересуется девушкой-киборгом, но они хорошо притерлись и практически заканчивали друг за друга мысли. Иногда Старк наблюдал за Питером и Харли в такие моменты, вот уж где действительно было понимание с полувзгляда, прям как у них с Роуди. А ещё они оба скучали по Паркеру и всеми силами старались сделать всё, чтобы вернуть его. И вот, кажется, что-то нашли.

_— Сигнатура нестабильна, я теряю сигнал раз в пару минут, но пока что не выпускаю из виду. — Вижен кивнул Беннеру, перебрасывая на его экран полученные данные. — Смотрите, Брюс, они имеют свой уникальный след._

_— Поразительно. — Глаза Беннера расширились, он внимательно вчитывался в полученные данные. — Тони, ты только взгляни._

_— Спасибо Ваканде за технологию, вибраниум чертовски удобная вещь. — Старк присвистнул, мысленно оставляя галочку как-нибудь выпросить у них еще немного металла. — Кто знал, что оборудование на его основе будет настолько чувствительным. Инопланетный металл творит чудеса.  
_  
Кэрол первая подала идею, что металл не с Земли, в один из дней тренировавшись со Стивом. Выплескивая энергию кри, она с удивлением наблюдала, как та просто отскакивает от звездного щита, практически не задевая. Когда-то она уже видела подобное, но не могла припомнить точное название галактики и планеты, в которой встретила столь удивительный металл. Тони не был удивлён. На самом деле, он давно подозревал что-то такое, но вещественных доказательств не было. Возможно, что история о большом метеорите, уничтожившем динозавров, была не такой и бредовой. 

В любом случае, поиски продолжались. Вернув Скотта и Ракету, сразу же подключили к работе. Найдя зацепку спустя столько времени, никто не хотел сдаваться, потому что мир всё ещё был на грани катастрофы, люди всё еще убивались по пропавшим, а они, мстители, обязаны были всё исправить. В какой именно момент удалось стабилизировать сигнал, никто не понял, но момент был действительно уникальным, потому что случился случайно. Как открытие йода котом Бернара Куртуа, как Константин Фальберг, открывший сахар для диабетиков. Воля случая, вселенной, как с крысой, которая вернула Скотта Лэнга в мир после пяти лет хаоса. В тот момент Вижен сосредоточенно писал код, отправляя в квантовый мир нанитов, управляя ими, Тони страховал неподалёку, а потом в лаборатории неожиданно материализовался светящийся и искрящийся круг света, Харли упал на Вижена, система поиска издала странный скрип, андроид в панике нажал что-то на клавиатуре и активировал несколько протоколов. Пятница заверещала сиреной, все люди в комнате дернулись со своих мест, а из портала вышел довольный жизнью Вонг, попивая чай. В одной руке держа чашку, в другой он нес толстый том со странной обложкой. Тони, наблюдающий со стороны, хлопнул себя по лбу, собираясь уже возмутиться, но тут Харли пораженно вскрикнул. 

_— Тони, мы нашли! — и видя непонимание на лице отца, радостно обнял опешившего Вижена. — Камень Души нашли!_

_Брови Старка дернулись вверх, а глаз задергался. Вонг лишь непонимающе оглядел хаос вокруг._

_— Я не вовремя?_

Если Стрэндж не видел такого варианта развития событий, Тони очень хотел бы поговорить с госпожой Судьбой, потому _Господи Боже_ , найти камень в квантовом мире из-за появления набравшей к зиме Бейонсе — он что, снова умер и попал непонятно куда? Додумать гений уже не успел, отвлекся на ворвавшегося в лабораторию Стива. Роджерс был потный, темные пятна расплывались по серой футболке то тут, то там. По шее Стива тек пот, руки его были обмотаны плотными бинтами, а на лице читалась решимость идти до конца. Он, видимо, услышал сирены в разгар тренировки, примчавшись по первому зову. Старк сглотнул хлынувшую в рот слюну, буквально пожирая глазами мужчину перед собой. Пора заканчивать кошки-мышки, потому что темный клубок эмоций зашевелился в груди, кровь отхлынула от головы и устремилась пониже живота, заставляя Старка неуютно поёжиться. Кажется, в этой комнате встал не только вопрос безопасности.

_— Что происходит? — Роджерс оглядел каждого на предмет повреждений, останавливая взгляд на Старке, тут же переключаясь на незнакомого мужчину в странной одежде и искрящейся дыре в пространстве, располагающейся сзади. — На нас напали?_

_— Всё отлично, Кэп. — Харли весь светился, широко улыбаясь. Он все ещё обнимал Вижена за шею и не торопился отстраняться. — Мы тут с Ви нашли камень Души без всяких жертв и смертей. Скажи, что мы гениальны, а?_

_— То есть, всё в порядке? Кто этот человек?_

_— Мы не знакомы, но я один из вас. Моё имя Вонг, я временно заменяю Стивена Стрэнджа на посту Верховного Мага Земли._

_— Очень приятно, мистер Вонг. — Стив кинул взгляд на Тони в ожидании его подтверждения, а дождавшись, слегка расслабился. — Надеюсь, что в следующий раз вы воспользуетесь дверью._

Читать книги магов, не зная языка, весьма трудное и утомительное занятие, но ещё в прошлой жизни Тони проапгрейдил переводчик и при помощи Вонга довел его до совершенства. Сделать это во второй раз оказалось быстрее, пусть ничего нового особо он и не узнал. Зато узнали другие, поглощающие новые знания лучше, словно сухая губка воду. Особенно проникся Харли, который пусть и вел себя взросло, был всего лишь восемнадцатилетним парнем. Тони об этом не забывал, но до сих пор удивлялся пацану: что в тринадцать, что сейчас. Это вызывало ностальгию и теплоту внутри. 

_— Согласно истории мультивселенной, до нынешнего мира существовал другой, живой мир под именем Немезида. Она была кем-то вроде божественной субстанции, которая страдала от одиночества, поэтому решила покончить жизнь самоубийством. — Вонг оглядел поверх книги внимательно слушающих героев, хмыкнув. — После смерти она разделилась, как считается, на шесть камней бесконечности, которые вместе образуют Перчатку Бесконечности. Но есть еще один камень – камень Эго, который также часть Немезиды. Если верить легендам, то в тот момент, когда все семь камней соберутся вместе, Немезида возродится. Камень Эго живёт в каждом из существ, но и одновременно нигде. За всю историю жизни, записанную предками, ни разу не было зафиксировано явление его миру. На этот счёт можно не волноваться, совет Старейшин уверяет, что скорее всего это больше миф, чем действительность._

Несколько суток научный клуб бился с сигналом, стараясь отследить. Что не говори, а камешек явно не хотел быть пойманным, умудряясь будто вилять в квантовом потоке, избегая прямого контакта. Тони, Брюс, Скотт и Вижен не спали несколько суток, изредка подменяя друг друга или же позволяя Харли и Небуле заменять их в случае, когда мужчины попросту отрубались прям в процессе поиска. Стив на это время заделался сиделкой и медсестрой для умников, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы они не умерли от истощения, чуть ли не насильно засовывая в них еду и воду. Стабильно мужчины поглощали только кофе, то и дело отсылая за ним кого-нибудь свободного. Чаще всего доставалось не особо понимающему Скотту, который мог помочь лишь в среде квантового мира, да Клинта, вернувшегося не в тот момент. Стив был добровольцем, сам приносил нужное и пытался незаметно уменьшить дозу кофеина, но сразу же был пойман. Они даже поругались немного, точнее он с Тони, сошлись на какао и замяли, уложившись во взаимное пререкание пяти минут. Нормально поговорить с Тони не вышло, но отношения наладились и вернулись в рабочее русло, пусть несколько натянуто. Они просто решили отложить разговор на неопределенный срок посудив, что сейчас не до того. 

_— Брюси, солнце, глаза начали подводить меня или чёртов камень притаился у нас под самым носом? — Тони ошарашенно и неверующе смотрел на полученные тяжким трудом координаты, приоткрыв рот от удивления. — Нет, серьезно?!_

_— Он всё это время был рядом, стоило просто подумать логически и сопоставить имеющиеся данные. — Беннер, выглядящий не менее потерянно, спрятал лицо в ладони и истерично рассмеялся._

_Они несколько дней напряженно работали, писали алгоритмы поиска и чуть ли не каждые десять секунд хватали сигнатуру почти за хвост, а все оказалось так просто. Харли с интересом глянул на координаты, не глядя вбивая их в планшет. Светлые брови подростка устремились вверх, он подавился воздухом._

_— Я даже не знаю, чему удивлен больше: тому, что ты видишь сквозь защиту самой высокотехнологичной страны мира, или тому, что камень был в Ваканде. Мы же были там, совсем недавно были._

_— Это войдет в историю как величайший наёб мира, я гарантирую. — Тони нервно смеялся, смахивая выступившую в уголках глаз влагу. — Ну Т'Чалла, только вернись, я тебе твой кошачий зад надеру. Да так надеру, что в лоток ходить не сможешь!_

Жизнь вновь заиграла красками, потекла своим буйным потоком, успев надоесть застылостью за период поисков. За камнем Души было решено лететь капитанам и Брюсу. Изначально, конечно, вызвались туда именно Старк и Беннер, но Роджерс не хотел отпускать брюнета непонятно куда. Каждый камень бесконечности был опасен, а Тони так и рвался на рожон. Даже если бы хотел, Стив не смог бы запретить гению совать свой нос в неизвестное, но выхода у них особо и не было, мир всё ещё был сломлен и остро нуждался в починке. 

Отправляться решили следующей ночью, выспавшись предварительно, только Старк идти со всеми отказался, ссылаясь на привычку доделывать всё до конца. Стив вошел в мастерскую ровно в полночь, наполненный намерением увести одного гения в кровать. Даже против его воли, если придётся.

— Завтра нам предстоит встретить лицом к лицу камень Бесконечности, тебе не помешает отдых. — Роджерс начинает с порога, желая привлечь внимание мужчины. Старк даже ухом не ведёт, капитан вздыхает и подходит ближе. — Серьёзно, Тони, я чувствую себя мамочкой, которая пытается уложить в кровать неугомонного ребёнка. 

— Я всегда знал, что в тебе есть женское начало. — Старк не открывается от компьютера, но слегка напрягается, заметив перемещение. — Мне осталось протестить буквально пару систем прежде, чем я уйду на боковую. Как ни как, камень это не очередной второсортный злодей. Я хочу быть уверен, что броня не подведет в самый неподходящий момент.

— Оставь это Пятнице, она прекрасно справится.

_— Я предлагала подобное, но Босс отказался. Возможно, всё дело в эмоциональной нестабильности, которую он испытывает._

Стив издает удивленный вздох, а Тони закатывает глаза. Когда-нибудь привычка делать слишком живых ИИ может стоить ему если не жизни, то явно репутации. Стив тем временем делает еще пару шагов вперед и оказывается позади, буквально в метре. Тянется рукой машинально, но отдергивает себя, кусая нижнюю губу. Слова застревают в горле.

— Тони, я... — сглатывает, а гений прекращает работать, невольно замирая. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Не ты ли только что настаивал, что мне стоит пойти спать? — Старк разворачивается, светя натянутой белозубой улыбкой, но Роджерс его насквозь видит. Видит, как нервно дергается уголок губ, как темные зрачки мечутся по сторонам. — Что же, я полностью согласен, мне стоит пойти спать. Прямо сейчас. Пятница, детка, принимай кома...

— Прости. — Стив шумно выдыхает, опуская взгляд. — Я не хотел напугать тебя тогда своим напором, но мне казалось, что ты явно заинтересован, что дал зеленый свет и я отпустил себя. 

— Так, стоп! Не надо. — Тони прикрыл ладонью губы Стива и заворчал, когда блондин в ответ легко поцеловал мягкую кожу. — Это становится похожим на сериал для девочек-подростков, поэтому давай сразу проясним. Я не испугался, что бы ты не думал, но я... ладно, хорошо, может мне действительно стало немного неуютно и требовалось время, чтобы все обдумать, но, Стив, ты так влюбленно смотрел на Картер, что у меня появились большие сомнения относительно твоей позиции. Я не хочу тебя заставлять, знаешь. 

— Так в этом дело. — Роджерс тихо рассмеялся, вызывая недоумение мужчины напротив. — Тони, сколько же раз тебя обманывали, что ты не доверяешь людям? Или ты не доверяешь конкретно мне из-за...?

— Нет. — Слишком поспешно ответил Старк, поморщившись. — Когда-нибудь я расскажу, но сейчас явно не время. Не забивай голову ерундой, капитан. Я выразил свою заинтересованность довольно ясно, так что...

Договорить он не смог, помешали внезапно появившиеся мягкие губы и блестящие в свете ламп светлые глаза. Решив отложить разговоры на потом, Тони обнял руками сильную шею и прижался к мощной груди. Этот поцелуй отличался от предыдущего, был мягким и неспешным. Они ласкали друг друга, деля одно дыхание на двоих, сплетали языки и неловко смеялись, сталкиваясь зубами. Тони пришлось чуть приподняться на носочки, предварительно наклонив голову Стива к себе, вжавшись в мужчину всем телом. Роджерс в ответ обхватил талию Старка, приоткрывая рот, впуская того дальше. Целоваться было приятно, хотелось пить друг друга ещё и ещё, но в какой-то момент, когда губы начали опухать, а руки Тони очутились под тесной футболкой капитана, оглаживая спину, тот отстранился.

— Ты устал. — Стив прислонился ко лбу гения своим, улыбаясь счастливо. — Как бы я не хотел продолжить, завтра трудный день.

— Делаешь из меня что-то ванильное, это ужасно, потому что мне нравится. — Тони фыркнул, поддаваясь вперед и кусая Роджерса за губу. — Дожили. В пятьдесят веду себя хуже, чем Харли на первом свидании.

— Если хочешь, можем поспать вместе. — И, видя хитрые сощурившиеся глаза бывшего плейбоя, усмехнулся. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я не ханжа, но сегодня только сон.

— Ты знаешь, что зануда, да? — Старк рассмеялся, в последний раз целуя мягкие губы и отстранился, касаясь пальцами руки капитана, вкладывая в его ладонь свою. Стив переплел пальцы сразу. — Но так и быть, сегодня я послушаюсь тебя, папочка. 

Закатив глаза, Роджерс потянул гения на верхние этажи. Это ночью они действительно просто спали в одной кровати, а следующий утром отправились в Ваканду.

_2014 год, Мораг_

Часы размерено тикали, вызывая больше раздражения, чем радости от нового предмета обихода. Стараясь ничего не разбить, пришелец внимательно оглядывал неизвестную посудину, возникшую буквально из неоткуда. Сам корабль был достаточно просторным, при желании в нем можно было разместить и мини-армию из десяти человек, а можно было и провезти незаконный товар. Пришедший склонялся больше ко второму, подмечая всё больше и больше новых деталей. Уже заканчивая осмотр и собираясь продолжить миссию, остановился. Что-то влекло, возможно внутренний инстинкт или шестое чувство, так и не разобрать. С детства веривший себе, решил не церемониться, взламывая секретное отделение. 

— Нет... — от шока неизвестный выронил орудие, зажимая рот подрагивающими руками. — Нет... _нет_... отец! _Отец!_ Как это?! 

— Небула. — Передатчик зашумел помехами, но киборг дернулась. Нет, это не ее отец. Это кто-то очень похожий. — Что ты видишь? Что заставило тебя так испугаться?

— Здесь голова... т-твоя голова, отец. — Девушка сделала глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться, впиваясь ногтями в собственную ладонь в попытке заглушить эмоции физической болью. — Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Я хочу это увидеть. — Холодный голос Таноса прозвучал более резко, рвано. — Доставь этот корабль ко мне.

— Как прикажешь, отец. 

Связь оборвалась. Не давая себе вновь впасть в оцепенение, девушка спрятала, не глядя, находку обратно в отсек и заняла место пилота. Корабль был не знаком ей по конструкции, больше напоминая самодельный, но отступать Небула не привыкла. Действуя наугад, нажала пару кнопок на панели управления и хмыкнула, когда оказалась права. Двигатель издал рев, зажигаясь. Внешне он не напоминал обычные корабли империи, но действовал практически идентично, скорее всего был собран по образу и подобию. Вывести на орбиту особого труда не составило, как и проложить маршрут.

Танос будет готов уничтожить любого, когда увидит собственную голову в растворе. Сотрёт в порошок каждого, кто причастен, даже если это лишь муляж. Небулу передёрнуло. Это будет сниться ей в кошмарах, не иначе.

## Часть 11

_— Танос будет доволен, когда я покажу ему ваши мёртвые тела. — Эбони Мо мерзло оскалил свою отвратительную морду, напоминающую несчастного Сквирдварда. — Я всегда говорил ему, что ты неспособна на преданность, мерзкая девчонка! Я говорил, но он почему-то оставил тебя в живых._

_— Я убью тебя. — Небула зарычала в ответ, пытаясь порвать невидимые путы, но лишь ранила себя этим сильнее._

_Харли медленно попятился назад, с нарастающим ужасом наблюдая за развернувшейся картиной. Они не должны были попасться, нет, всё должно было пойти по плану. В какой момент ситуация поменялась, в какую секунду? Кинер сглотнул липкий ком паники, чувствуя нервную дрожь, пронзившую позвоночник. Кажется, это и правда конец._

_* * *_

Пересечь воздушные границы одной из самых, если не самой, защищенных стран без ведома охранной системы было невозможно. Сейчас, когда король и принцесса Ваканды, не говоря уже про значительную часть населения, были развеяны по ветру, Тони был искренне рад стойкости генерала Окойе, добровольно взвалившей на свои плечи столь тяжелую ношу. Возможно, дело было в Стиве, который до этого жил с ней рядом почти год и заслужил уважение, а может быть и в слепой надежде вернуть миру мир. В любом случае, приземлились они без проблем, сразу же натыкаясь на сопровождающих возле трапа квинжета.

— Приветствуем вас, Капитан. — М’Баку кивнул, выражая свои эмоции, тут же переводя взгляд темных глаз на второго мужчину. — Мистер Старк. Моё имя М’Баку, я лидер племени Джабари. Генерал Окойе получила вашу просьбу, но в данный момент не может оказать честь присутствовать лично. Я и мои люди проводим вас к Некрополю.

Тони кивнул. Надо же, Окойе поняла его просьбу даже лучше, чем он предполагал, решив сразу же без расшаркиваний доставить к месту захоронения предыдущих правителей, куда по легенде отходят после души для ритуала коронации следующего претендента на трон. Стив рассказал ему по пути немного того, что наблюдал за год жизни среди потомков пантеры, поделился словами Т'Чаллы. Тони сделал выводы.

— Никогда ещё мы не пускали чужаков в священные земли царей. — М’Баку выглядел недовольным, что в сочетании с его великанской внешностью доверия не внушало. — Не случись Танос, вы были бы мертвы ещё на подходе.

— Позитивненько, ничего не скажешь. — Тони нервно хмыкнул. — Так и тянет приехать сюда на летние каникулы отдохнуть. 

— Тони. — Стив покачал головой так, будто Старк пятилетний ребёнок, и обратился к темнокожему мужчине. — Мы благодарны вам. Т'Чалла посвятил меня в некоторые тонкости вашей культуры и я искренне признателен за возможность оказать честь.

_«Вот это завернул, — Старк усмехнулся, машинально сканируя периметр через очки и пока не находя чего-то действительно интересного, — Капитан Словарь»_

Пока Стив продолжал разговор, Тони заметил едва-видное свечение. Приглядевшись, он отстал на пару шагов и тут же был окружен суровыми ребятами в шкурах. Эти парни его не то что пугали, но вот нервировали — точно. Этакие ронины, решившие защитить оставшихся родных. Внушали трепет, что сказать. Но, если откинуть театральность, здесь что-то было, как минимум остаточный след от энергии камня бесконечности или того, с кем этот камень входил в непосредственный контакт. Слабое, едва уловимое сияние частиц космической энергии рассеивалось у входа в Некрополь. Вход, надо сказать, был что надо: величественный, ставший каменным изваянием самому себе, поросший сверху дикими растениями, совершенно не портящими его. Ярдов тридцать в высоту и еще десять в ширину. Внутренне присвистнул от масштабов, сочувствуя тем, кто на себе таскал камни или выпиливал из скалы.

— Стив. — Тони нагнал капитана в пару шагов, кладя руку на плечо и чуть сжимая. Голос подействовал моментально, Роджерс тут же развернулся и приподнял бровь в ожидании. Тони внезапно захотелось ущипнуть его за задницу, чтобы неповадно было. — Камень был здесь, я настроил очки на частоту, которую Вижен засек в лаборатории. Чуть ли не неоновым светит.

— Хорошо. — Стив принял к сведению, кивая. Его не отпускало напряжение и чувство, что за ними наблюдают. И явно не те, кого к ним приставила Окойе. Кто-то, кого не видно. — М'Баку сказал, что нас доведут до Храма. Дальше идти нельзя, только лишь в случае полной уверенности, что Камень здесь.

Тони уставился на рот капитана, задумавшись. Внезапно на мгновение показалось, что его затылок упорно сверлят, но неприятное ощущение почти сразу прекратилось. Прекрасно, ещё паранои не хватало, и так в город-призрак идут. Видимо Стиву тоже что-то почудилось, он на секунду перехватил щит и оглянулся. М'Баку, наблюдавший за ними всё время, усмехнулся. 

— Это место не зря зовётся священным, относитесь к нему с уважением и мне не придется вытаскивать отсюда ваши хладные трупы, когда мы вернемся.

Им со Стивом выделили три часа, чтобы найти камень, после чего явится вооруженный отряд и вытащит их силой. Тони понятия не имел, что у них за вера и в каких богов, но подобное было в новинку. Будучи атеистом и скептиком до мозга костей, было трудно верить во что-то бесплодное, в души там, но вселенная не переставала удивлять. Хотя, после перемещения во времени и в другой мир, а в последнее время Старк начал склоняться к этой версии своего жизненного ситкома, удивляться особо не стоило.

Храм, представший в своём размере и свете солнца, поразил до глубины души. Статный, напоминающий замки древних королей из преданий Британии, воинственный и опасный даже с виду, достойный быть показанным миру как восьмое чудо света. У Тони перехватило дыхание. Будь он королём или принцем, непременно бы жил в таком, а если бы не жил, то захватил или построил — уверен. Стив с широко раскрытым ртом озирался по сторонам, его глаза потрясенно расширились. Однажды Роджерс обмолвился, что в далеких тридцатых успел пройти первые два класса художественной школы, еще до того, как его мать умерла и некому стало платить за обучение. Видимо, его художественное чутье и внутренний ценитель искусства впали в экстаз. Или словили натуральный оргазм. Второе, наверное, подозрительно сильно у Роджерса топорщился паховый отдел костюма, сделанный специально для ситуаций, когда нужно скрыть внезапное возбуждение адреналина. Старк машинально облизнул губы, слизывая капельку пота над верхней. Дальше поцелуев и неловких обжиманий они ещё не заходили, предпочитая двигаться неспешно, что было крайне странно для Тони Старка, в лихие годы как только не отжигавшего в горизонтальном танго. Сейчас, когда рубеж годов непреодолимо двигался к пятидесяти, а умом ему было уже пару лет как за, подобное замедление выглядело как трусливая попытка оттянуть неизбежное. Возможно, в каком-то смысле так и было, учитывая их прошлые отношения и то, чем всё кончилось. Заковия, АРС, Барнс.

— Мне всё время кажется, что за нами следят. — Стив нарушил тишину, выдергивая Тони из собственных мыслей. Воины Ваканды оставили их пару минут назад, сейчас их спины были вдалеке. — Паранойя или нет, но...

— Не думаю, что тебе кажется. — Старк прижал пальцы к треугольнику брони, но в последний момент передумал её активировать. — У меня на затылке уже живого места нет, чувствую себя решетом.

— Т'Чалла рассказывал про души предыдущих королей, охраняющих это место. Возможно, стоило прислушаться к его словам.

Тони в ответ повел плечами, пытаясь скинуть внимание неизвестного наблюдателя и в тайне надеясь, что это лишь надуманное. Судя по увеличившемуся следу из остаточной космической энергии, надеждам было не суждено сбыться. 

— Предлагаю начать отсюда. — Старк поправил очки, переключаясь в ночной режим, позволяющий отсечь лишние цвета и сконцентрироваться на нужном. — Посмотрим куда ведёт нас дорога из хлебных крошек.

_* * *_

Открыть глаза было сложно, будто свинца влили. Харли поморщился, издавая еле слышный стон боли и замер. Где-то в дали, будто через квартал, раздавались звуки драки. Ну, или что-то подобное, но Кинер окрестил их именно так. Чей-то крик, после глухой удар и снова крик. Адреналин мигом хлынул в кровь, придавая парню сил. В глаза сразу же забил свет, будто ему под нос сунули миниатюрное солнце, невозможно яркое и почему-то белое. Немного привыкнув, Харли проморгался и огляделся. Не солнце, нет, всего лишь яркие неоново-белые лампы, являющиеся скорее всего батареями. А сам он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной на какой-то ящик перед ними, в поддоспешнике, потому что хватило мозгов перед обмороком отключить костюм для перемещения. Сделав пару глотков живительного кислорода широко раскрытым ртом, парень попытался подняться, но тут же оказался внизу. Его рука была намертво скована непонятного вида наручниками длинной в полметра. Шикарно.

— Шикарно! — повторил вслух свои мысли Кинер, зло дернув рукой в попытке освободиться. Как бы ни так. — Не так я себе представлял это, не так. И где Небула... Небула! Чёрт! 

В панике парень дернулся снова, пытаясь освободиться, но лишь разодрал себе запястье. Их поймали, этот уродливый Сквидвард в простыне, стоило только найти корабль. Они и зайти толком не успели, только пару шагов сделали и оказалась прижаты к стене невидимой силой. Небула рвалась как львица, чуть ли не кусалась, но Эбони Мо оказался сильнее. Захотелось от всей души приложиться головой о стену от собственной тупости. И куда они полезли? Идиоты, господи. Тони их убьет, если живыми выберутся, а если не выберутся, то сам найдет, воскресит и снова убьет. 

— Помог девушке, называется. — Харли скрипнул зубами и извернулся, пытаясь нащупать левой рукой правый карман под коленкой. — Слетаем, говорит, туда-обратно, одним глазком глянем, корабль найдём. Ага, сейчас, аж три раза. Скучаю по сестре, говорит, хочу её спасти. Как теперь себя спасти, кто мне вот скажет? Да вывались ты, железка!

Хитрый карман, придуманный специально на чрезвычайные ситуации в стиле «ход конём» с лазерной одноразовой указкой, отдавать явно не хотел. Лазер, к слову, был подарком Тони на его четырнадцатилетие, этакий джедайский меч в миниатюре, заряжающийся от розетки и имеющий все шансы однажды отрезать руку кому-нибудь не очень умному. Например, самому Харли Кинеру, так тупо решившему поиграть в героя и помочь Небуле вернуть сестру. Ещё и никому из взрослых не сказали, гении доморощенные.

— Есть! — Извернувшись так, что чуть руку не вывернул, воскликнул парень. — Лишь бы мощности хватило, лишь бы хватило. 

Хватило. Харли со вздохом облегчения потер затекшую руку, скидывая наручники. Заряда осталось процентов сорок, можно будет отбиться в случае чего, но не долго. Решив, что в следующий раз надо тащить с собой броню, поднялся на покалывающие от долгого нахождения в неудобной позе ноги. Крики вдали стихли. Харли дернулся, срываясь в места и рванул в сторону выхода, совершенно не думая, что может быть не один. Стоило только сделать пару шагов из комнаты, как его с разбегу сбили с ног и скрутили, прижав к полу. 

— И куда ты собрался, малыш? — раздался резкий голос в самое ухо, заставивший нервную дрожь поползти по спине. Харли дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя женщину, та в ответ прижала сильнее, до боли выкручивая руки. Кинер сдержал крик. — Неужели тебе так надоело жить? 

— Отпусти меня. — Прохрипел парень, не переставая брыкаться. — Я не знаю, кто ты, но я должен спасти её. Уйти с дороги.

— Ты на шаг в пропасти, а такой дерзкий. И ради чего? — Женщина придавила его сверху, прижав грудью к холодному полу, лишая нормального доступа кислорода. Харли в панике задергался. — Спокойно, малыш, я не хочу убивать тебя. Ответишь на мои вопросы и пойдешь своей дорогой. Кто ты такой и что забыл рядом с Небулой? Откуда знаешь Таноса и какого чёрта здесь происходит?!

_«Твою же мать»_

_* * *_

— Ну, могло быть и хуже. — Тони тяжело дышал, прижавшись спиной к одной из скал. — По крайней мере мы знаем, что не психи и не параноики.

— Лучше бы мы были ими. — Стив хмыкнул, его дыхание от быстрого бега едва сбилось, но на уставшего Старка он смотрел с беспокойством. — Ты как?

— Броня вышла из строя, мы застряли в обвалившейся каменной тюрьме, а провианта у нас нет. — Поднял палец в верх мужчина, чуть поморщившись от боли в боку. — Староват я стал для таких приключений, конечно. 

— Прекрати, ты в самом расцвете сил. Не помешает повысить выносливость, да и в рукопашную ты средне. 

Стив сказал это прежде, чем его лицо покраснело. Тони, напротив, повеселел.

— Моя физическая подготовка не уступает твоей, знаешь ли. Я могу так хоть весь день. — Старк облизнулся, мечтая о глотке воды. — Или всю ночь.

— Не самое лучшее время, знаешь. — Роджерс сглотнул, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли, веселя этим мужчину рядом еще сильней. — С чего вообще начался обвал? Мы просто подошли к статуе пантеры, даже не трогали ничего.

— Не знаю, но мне показалось, что её глаза сверкнули. Секунды на две, не больше, так грозно и жёлто. 

— Надо выбираться. Сомневаюсь, что группа М'Баку не слышала обвала. Если начнем разгребать, управимся часов за десять.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это далеко не заветное моё желание, правда? 

Стив в ответ пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Тони вздохнул. Стоило им войти, чувство слежки усилилось многократно, заставляя постоянно быть в напряжении. Они минут двадцать побродили, осматриваясь, Тони пытался проследить остаточный след, но тот будто испарился. Точнее, распылился, показываясь то там, то тут, не собираясь в единый поток. Самое большое скопление было у той статуи пантеры, стоящей в центре зала. Они ее осмотрели, Старк даже облетел пару раз, чтобы со всех сторон глянуть, а после зал начал рушиться и они рванули в первый попавшийся проход. Тот завалился через полсекунды, как они спрятались, костюм отключился, даже убрать его не было возможности, система просто вышла из строя, а бежать в сплаве титана и вибраниума с золотом пятьсот метров не так просто. Тони поморщился, стукнувшись затылком о стену. Разбирать завал смысла не было, слишком много свалилось и спасибо, что не раздавило. Нужно идти дальше, здесь должен быть выход.

— Стив. — Позвал мужчину Тони, поднимаясь еле как. Роджерс в два шага оказался рядом, смотря с вопросом. — Сними с меня броню, в ней смысла нет, сам не могу согнуться. За левым плечом в стыке есть небольшое углубление, нажми на него и сними часть. Симметрично есть еще, на сгибе локтя, на плече. 

Пока Тони диктовал, Стив без промедлений следовал указаниям и одна за одной снимал тяжелые части алого доспеха. Минут через семь на заваленном полу лежали и части брони, сверкая своей чистотой. Роджерс замер, положив руки на плечи мужчины перед собой, осматривая того на наличие повреждений. Тони в ответ смотрел на солдата, держа того за руки. 

— Это нормально, что мы вдвоём в заброшенном городе мёртвых королей, нас только что чуть не завалило обвалом, а я хочу тебя поцеловать до дрожи в коленях?

— На твоём месте я бы не тормозил, солдат. Мало ли, вдруг нас вновь завалит и больше не обломиться.

Стив в ответ наклонился, притягивая мужчину к себе и вжался в обветренные губы своими. Тони обвил мощную шею руками, приоткрывая рот, давая Роджерсу выплеснуть гормоны от встряски, вжимаясь в сильное тело. Его чуть потряхивало от пережитого, было страшно осознавать, что броня ничем не помогла и отключилась сама по себе без причин, что они остались в живых буквально чудом и неизвестно как теперь выбраться. Стив всосал нижнюю губу, лаская язык Тони своим, руками оглаживая округлые ягодицы и сжал, выдавив из груди Старка сиплый стон, который тут же поймал на выдохе. Тони неловко дернул головой в бок, отстраняясь, сразу же утыкаясь носом в местечко между плечом и шее, тяжело дыша. В этот раз дыхание Роджерса сбилось, но он улыбался.

— Не самый лучший момент, знаю, но я от тебя тащусь. — Старк хрипло рассмеялся, качая головой. — Это даже круче, чем когда ты разорвал полено голыми руками. 

— Я был в шаге от того, чтобы разорвать на тебе рубашку. — Стив поцеловал его в посеребренный висок, восстанавливая дыхание. — Когда ты злишься выглядит очень... горячо.

— Ты себя просто не видел, я тогда в первый раз подумал, что я бы тебе дал. 

Треск, раздавшийся сбоку, сбил весь настрой. Стив в одно мгновение оказался перед мужчиной в попытке защитить, заслонить от любой угрозы, а Тони кинулся к броне, готовый в любой момент атаковать. О том, что броня не активна, он в тот момент забыл, действуя на автомате. Приложил палец к губам, капитан сделал знак и приказал мужчине не двигаться. Сделав пару шагов и в одно движение извлекая из-за спины щит, Стив двинулся в сторону звука. Тони затаил дыхание, когда Роджерс пропал за поворотом на пару минут. 

— Тони. — Голос Стива отражался от стен и казался взволнованным. Старк поднялся. — Я не уверен, но раньше этого прохода не было. Там ведь была стена...

Когда начался обвал, они рванули в сторону выхода. Тони уверен, что именно туда, но оказались в коридоре с высокими потолками и бетонными стенами, лишенными окон. Сейчас же он смотрел на ещё один коридор, вдоль которого расходился тусклый свет от горевших неровным пламенем факелов. Какого чёрта здесь происходит?

— Я не знаю. — Стив нахмурился. Видимо, последнее Тони произнес в слух. — Готов поклясться чем угодно, что мы должны были оказаться на улице, и здесь не было факелов. Здесь даже прохода не было. 

— Не хотел это говорить, но у меня только что от страха дрожь по спине прошла такая, будто там Халк решил побуянить. — Тони нервно дернул уголком губ, от греха вставая рядом, не глядя вцепившись в руку капитана. — Чертовщина какая-то. Т'Чалла не предупреждал, что у них в воздухе распылён газ от тропических растений? Это бы всё объяснило. Ну, кроме внезапно отключившегося костюма.

— Он просто отключился? Сам по себе? — Стив удивленно посмотрел на него, тут же нахмурившись. — Я решил, что по тебе попал один из камней.

— Откровенно говоря, мне это не нравится. 

Стив согласно кивнул. В любом случае, им нужно было выбираться, только вот Тони на отрез отказался идти без своей брони, подкрепляя свои желания ещё и логикой. Решив, что спорить сейчас по меньшей мере глупо, вернулись за Марком.

— А вот теперь действительно жутко. Куда он делся? — Тони побелел от настигших его эмоций, губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Роджерсу и самому стало неуютно, до отметки «страшно» осталось буквально немного. — Не могли же четыреста двадцать пять фунтов металла просто так испариться за пару минут? Я блять...

— Тони! — капитан рявкнул, не давая начаться очередной панической атаке. В том, что надвигается именно она, он не сомневался. — Возьми себя в руки и не теряй голову! Дыши!

Старк в ответ заткнулся, затравленно сверкнув глазами в сторону Роджерса и задышал. Кажется, он ещё и сказать хотел что-то, но Стив наклонился и поцеловал, не давая начать. Через пару минут Старка отпустило и они, переглянувшись, направились вдоль факелов по коридору, опасливо дергаясь на каждый подозрительный шаг. 

_* * *_

Гамора с недоверием косилась на парня перед собой и с каждым произнесенным словом хмурилась всё больше. То, что они увидели в памяти Небулы, было ужасно. Танос, Камни Бесконечности, сломанный порядок и развеянная по ветру половина вселенной. Не увидь она это собственными глазами, ни за что не поверила, но Эбони Мо вскрыл память Небулы, которая пришла с этим парнем из будущего, она не могла подделать воспоминания. Точнее, обрывки, потому что кто-то озаботился блоком и дальше месяца забраться не вышло. Впрочем, найденная на корабле голова Таноса сказала всё за себя сама.

— Вам повезло, что отец и моя сестра сейчас не здесь. — Гамора зашипела, нависнув над парнем. Харли выглядел бледным, его бескровные губы дрожали, но глаза оставались решительными. Огонек, что горел в них, только разгорался. — Если всё то, что ты сказала, правда, я помогу вам. Вытащу Небулу и дам фору сбежать. 

— Она в порядке? Что он с ней сделал? Этот урод с залысиной и комплексом папенькиного сынка... — Кинер вцепился в руки женщины мертвой хваткой. — Нам нужны браслеты, иначе ничего не выйдет. 

— Эбони Мо один из гениев, он пытается понять их принцип действия, параллельно пытая сестру. Я не уверена, что смогу подобраться к нему так просто, его сила велика. 

— Тогда у меня есть план, но тебе придётся действовать быстро, тихо и драматично. 

_* * *_

Не то чтобы Тони было страшно идти вдоль нескончаемых коридоров, едва освещаемых тусклым светом пламени от факелов. Ему, знаете, было некомфортно, чуточку обидно и да, хорошо, страшновато. Так, на пол шишечки, не более. То, что при этом у него руки дрожали, а лицо было белее мела, ну, вам никто не поверит. Старк позаботится, поверьте. 

— Если нас не найдут, я стану призраком и буду являться Окоей в кошмарах. — Тони фыркнул, стараясь отвлечь себя от надвигающейся темноты и отвратительных ассоциаций с пещерой в Афганистане. — Этакий высокотехнологичный призрак, буду ей в уши ночью дуть и технику глушить.

— Не думаю, что до такого дойдет. — Стив замедлил шаг, сощурившись и присматриваясь в тьму перед ними. — Там лестница, но не вижу света. Возьми факел.

Кивнув, Старк коснулся пальцами ближайшего на стене и дернул, но тот не подался. Решив приложить больше усилий, мужчина потянул на себя и выдрал тот вместе с подставкой, тут же шокировано замерев.

— Эээ... упс?

— Это было громко. Очень громко. Если здесь есть мумии, они придут за тобой через минуту. 

— Когда это у тебя появилось чувство юмора, о капитан моего сердца? — Тони фыркнул, глядя на то, как Роджерс снимает другой факел без всяких проблем. — Мы не в чёртовом ужастике, чтобы...

Договорить помешал душераздирающий вопль, раздавшийся позади. Женский крик сопровождался чавкающим звуком, будто женщину кто-то перегрыз пополам, ломая хребет и аппетитно им закусывая. Следующий хрип раздался ближе, буквально за поворотом. В одну секунду Стив схватил Тони за свободную руку и рванул прочь, на ходу оглядываясь. Не будь его зрение улучшено сывороткой суперсолдата, в такой тьме было бы худо. Тони, словно слепой котёнок, постоянно спотыкался о камни и кости, разбросанные по полу. Они не говорили об этом в слух, но капитан был уверен, что Старк заметил. Атмосфера и так была мрачная.

— Осторожно, здесь порожек. — Стив в два широких шага перепрыгнул начало лестницы, утягивая за собой мужчину. — Чёрт, нагоняет!

— О чём ты гово...

— Беги!

Вопль раздался совсем близко, не больше ста метров. Стив толкнул мужчину перед собой, заставляя бежать, а сам с размаху бросил пылающий факел в нечто. Сердце стучало как отбойный молоток, отдаваясь гулкими ударами в висках, во рту стало сухо от страха. Стив никогда ещё не видел таких тварей. Уродливое нечто ползло на четырех конечностях, напоминая собой человека. Его шея была неестественно длинной и выгнутой, будто её свернули, вместо лица были черные провалы и осколки мяса, свисающего с черепа. Широко распахнутая пасть казалась черной, но Роджерс видел, что из нее капает. Черное или темно-алое, пахнувшее гнилью и трупом. Стив надеялся, что смог почувствовать эту дрянь лишь из-за усиления, что Тони не сможет. Чёрт, Роджерс был так напуган, как никогда в жизни. Разом вернулись все ощущения, что его вновь преследуют. Тем временем тварь позади издала хриплый вопль и увернулась, давая Стиву как раз те самые мгновения, чтобы её рассмотреть. Не мешкая, капитан схватил ещё два факела, бросая один следом. Тварь поддалась в бок, булькая кровью сквозь разорванную глотку и попятилась от огня. Он не попал в неё, но та и не стремилась прятаться, лишь напрягла уродливые конечности и заползла на стену, будто это было привычно.

_«Господи!»_

Стив перехватил другой факел и рванул по лестнице вниз, стремясь за удаляющимся огоньком. Тони бежал впереди него, постоянно оглядываясь, он открывал и закрывал рот, будто крича, но Стив не слышал. Прошли буквально секунды, пока капитан застопорился, но между ними было не меньше двухсот метров вниз. Лестница была широкой и старой, заросшей везде паутиной и мхом, расположенной длинными высокими плитами по кругу, напоминая винтовую. Роджерс бежал не оглядываясь, кричал Тони не сбавлять темп и слышал отвратительные чавкающие хрипы позади. Тварь, кажется, начала отставать, но смотреть Стив не решился.

— Тони! 

— Стив! — слабый голос Старка доносился как будто из-под воды, приглушаясь. — Сзади! Оно сзади! Скорее!

— Оно отстало! Не останавливайся!

Факел от быстрого бега дергался, словно флаг на ветру, задувался, но не гас. Слабое свечение помогало вовремя наступать на правильные плиты, ступеньки всё не кончались. Они бежали по меньшей мере пару минут на всей скорости, но Стив не мог догнать Тони. Тот всё отдалялся, будто лестница перед капитаном не кончалась, а делалась длиннее, тварь сзади неожиданно стала звучать громче, ещё отвратительней, но Стив не мог позволить панике взять вверх. Он бежал, кричал Старку не останавливаться, а сам ощущал внезапную усталость, словно огромный валун упал на плечи — так тяжело стало двигаться, но он не сдавался. Не мог сдаться, он должен был догнать Тони и не дать ему погибнуть, не должен был умереть сам. Что бы ни было сзади, оно постепенно догоняло.

_— Стив._

Голос отдался в голове, заставляя замереть на мгновение. 

_— Стив._

Громче, будто говорящий был в десяти метрах.

_— Стив._

Знакомый голос из прошлой жизни, такой забытой и далёкой. 

_— Стив._

Тварь сзади была близко, кровь из её пасти капала на бетонный пол и звук расходился мгновенно. Роджерс тяжело дышал, из последних сил двигая ногами и не давая себе прекратить. Голос тем временем стал близко, настолько близко, что стало страшно по-настоящему.

_— Стив._

Неожиданно что-то налетело сзади, затылок прошила тупая боль. Роджерс закричал, пытаясь увернуться и сдернут с себя тварь, но та лишь мерзко забулькала. Алая вонючая кровь потекла по лбу, пачкая светлые волосы, когтистые лапы вцепились в спину, раздирая плоть. Роджерс кричал, пытаясь отбиться, но руки будто проходили сквозь и не причиняли никакого вреда. Последнее, что Стив услышал перед тем, как тьма захватила его в свои объятья, был панический крик Тони где-то рядом.

_— Стив!_

_* * *_

Старк и понять не успел, как оказался один. Только что Стив был рядом, держал за руку и тянул за собой, а в следующий момент толкнул на лестницу и пропал, оставляя после себя лишь эхо. Тони судорожно сглотнул, нелепо дернувшись в сторону. Факел в его руках ярко и неспешно горел, будто и не бежали они сейчас как угорелые непонятно от чего, переливался пламенем и тухнуть явно не собирался. 

— Стив! Где ты?! — Тони орал на грани срыва, делая шаги назад. — Роджерс!? Господи, отзовись!

Его не было. Никого и ничего не было, как не было и Стива, который секунду назад сверкнул своими голубыми глазами и буквально растворился в воздухе. Паника накатила мгновенно, лишая равновесия. Тони привалился к холодной стене, вцепившись в грудь руками: факел упал на пол со звоном, но гореть не перестал. Будь мозг сейчас на месте, Старк непременно бы обратил на него внимание, но паническая атака и животный страх явно мешали. Пытаясь сделать хотя бы один вдох и не умереть от ужаса, Тони стал считать про себя и думать о хорошем. О чем-то, что могло помочь отвлечься и не думать, что его чуть не сожрала какая-то тварь, а Стив пропал. Пропал, возможно его уже и съели, а он ничего сделать не может. 

— Твою мать! — Старк захрипел, лбом приваливаясь к каменной поверхности. — Твоюматьтвоюматьтвоюмать...

_— Тони._

Старк шарахнулся, влетая лбом в стену так, что искры вспыхнули перед глазами. Голос раздался словно везде, звал его и был знакомым.

_— Тони._

Застонать от боли не дал выделившийся адреналин, мужчина вскочил на ноги и схватил факел, резво размахивая перед собой. Никого не увидел, конечно же.

_— Тони._

Ближе, где-то за спиной и одновременно сбоку. От страха Старк замер. Голос продолжал звать его по имени и приближаться. 

— Иди к чёрту! Я не стану твоим ужином, не для этого я вернулся с того света! 

Не зная, что делать, рванул со всех ног вниз по лестнице. Может быть Стив там, может это просто галлюцинации. Это приближалось. Старку стало хреново по всем фронтам от осознания, _чей_ это голос. 

_— Тони._

— Это не может быть! Ты мёртв! Я сам видел, как ты умер!

_— Тони._

Тише, более ласково. Старк внезапно запнулся и полетел носом, на ходу выронив факел. Резко стало холодно. Не давая миру вокруг перестать кружиться, мужчина попытался встать. Его ладони стерлись, колени ободрались до крови, что было прекрасно видно из-за порванных на них штанов. Трясущейся рукой опёршись на ступеньки, Старк попытался встать и замер. Перед ним возникли мужские ноги в ботинках, а после чья-то рука поднесла к нему факел. 

_— Инсен?_

_* * *_

Это был самый тупой план из всех, который только мог быть, Харли признавал. Серьёзно, просто подкрасться сзади и вырубить уродца чем-нибудь по увесистей было куда проще, но Гамора не захотела его даже слушать, с ходу меняя детали и аспекты. В итоге, им удалось не только вырубить Эбони Мо прекрасной подачей правой, предварительно шандарахнув шокером, но и связать его. Кинер собой гордился как никогда. 

— Я напишу об этом в своей автобиографии. — Харли поставил ногу на грудь валявшегося без сознания инопланетянина, усмехнувшись. — «Повесть о великом страннике». В первой же главе.

— Не хочу рушить твой триумф, но он скоро очнется. — Гамора фыркнула, освобождая сестру от механизма пыток, помогая той собраться. — Ищи браслеты, иначе всё прогорит.

— Как ты, Небула? — Харли в миг скинул маску, подскакивая к подруге и помогая встать на ноги. Он боялся, что Эбони Мо действительно убьет её, но дальше пыток вроде не зашло. Будто их было мало. — Они у меня.

— Н-ненавижу. — просипела киборг, вцепившись в плечи парня до синяков и заставляя того сжать зубы. — Спасибо, Гамора. 

— Без проблем. — Женщина кивнула, собираясь отстраниться от сестры, но порывисто выдохнула и обняла её. Харли понятливо отстранился. — Я рада, что ты в порядке. 

Небула подняла на нее влажные глаза и несмело улыбнулась. Кинер отвернулся, давая сёстрам немного личного пространства, считая себя не в праве видеть что-то такое. Семейное, даже интимное. Решив не терять время зря, подхватил хронобраслеты и стал настраивать. Их он нашел на одном из столов для сканирования. Мысль, появившаяся мгновенно, совершенно не понравилась.

— Я не хочу прерывать вас, дамы, но Сквидвард мог скопировать данные? 

— Да, он мог. — Ответила Небула, прокашлявшись. Она начинала выглядеть лучше, уже не походила на оживший труп невесты. — Нужно удалить всё прежде, чем мы уйдем. 

— Он очнётся с минуты на минуту, нужно спешить. Я сотру все данные, а вы уходите. 

Переглянувшись с сестрой, Небула кивнула. Она доверяла ей и знала, что Гамора не подведет. Харли было запротестовал, но тут же отдал подруге хронобраслет. В последний раз обняв сестру, киборг кивнула Кинеру и нажала на кнопку, растворяясь в вихре пространства и времени. Харли задержался.

— Эти знания не должны попасть к ним в руки, иначе вся Земля обречена. Вся вселенная. — Парень серьезно смотрел в глаза женщине, держа руку на браслете. — И уничтожь корабль. 

— Ещё сопливый малыш будет учить меня работать. Вали давай. — Гамора хмыкнула, передернув плечами. — Я не позволю этому случиться. А ты береги мою сестру, иначе я доберусь до тебя и глаза на жопу натяну. 

Харли в ответ кивнул. Секунду спустя его в этом времени не было.

_* * *_

_— Инсен?_

Тони потерянно смотрел на мужчину, появившегося буквально из воздуха. Гнетущая аура пропала, казалось, что даже тьма несколько расступилась. Хо Инсен, погибший восемь лет назад в пещере Афганистана и отдавший за его, Тони, жизнь свою, улыбался. 

— Я... но... ты... как?

— Я рад, что ты послушал меня и не стал тратить жизнь зря. — Инсен, будто не замечая шока Старка, помог тому подняться и заговорил. — Хотя, моментами мне хотелось пробить своё лицо ладонью. Кто же так спасает мир, Тони? А палладий? Я не для этого умер, знаешь.

Тони стоял и не мог шелохнуться, пораженный. Инсен тем временем продолжил как ни в чём не бывало.

— Ты только обрел семью и сразу же потерял её, заставил близких страдать. Я уже не говорю о том, что после твоей смерти Капитан Америка не смог жить в том времени и вернулся в прошлое, сломав временную линию. Ты хоть знаешь, что он своим появлением в сороковых не дал родиться множеству важных людей, которые в последствии спасли бы мир от гибели? 

— Я... Инсен, я ничего не понимаю.

— И не надо, просто слушай. Давай прогуляемся, а то выглядишь паршиво. — Хо учтиво подхватил не сопротивляющегося мужчину под руку и повел от стены. — Кстати, мне очень нравится новая модель костюма. Восемьдесят пятая, да? Частички вибраниума, золотой. Красота просто. 

Тони и глазом моргнуть не успел, а они уже стояли в диком саду. Пальмы, листья, над головой прекрасное небо и мягкие лучи солнца. Старк ничего не понимал и паника вновь начала накатывать волнами, словно океан. Будто почувствовав это, Инсен остановился.

— Ты ведь механик, помнишь? Творец, сумевший из мусора собрать костюм, выбраться и жить дальше. Стать героем. — Хо смотрел внимательно, не отводя взгляд, голос его звучал мягко и успокаивающе. — Ты не имел ничего, а сейчас вокруг тебя большая семья, которая тебя любит. Ты больше не бесполезный кусок продажного нечто, не убийца и не торговец смертью. Дыши, Тони.

Старк дышал, хватая тропический воздух открытым ртом, слыша лишь собственный пульс в висках. Сюрреалистичная картина никак не могла улечься в голове, мозг красной сиреной подавал тревогу. Инсен покачал головой и внезапно наклонился, прижался губами к покрытом испариной лбу гения. Тони дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, на ходу начиная нести околесицу, но Инсен не позволил.

— Я женат, у меня есть парень и он будет очень против, если ты будешь делать это. Что бы ты не делал. 

Инсен в ответ рассеялся, качая головой. Тони и сам уже не понимал, что говорит, путаясь в воспоминаниях этой и прошлой жизни. 

— Я лишь дам тебе покой, чтобы мы поговорили. Ты ведь знаешь, что это? 

Мужчина отстранился, обводя руками пространство перед собой. Старк ощутил, что весь страх уходит, паника прекратилась, а адреналин схлынул. Удивительно спокойно стало на душе, голова стала мыслить трезво и без сбоев. Он ответил.

— Это Некрополь, точнее один из храмов в нём. Мы со Стивом пришли сюда в поисках Камня Души, но что-то пошло не так. — Слова шли из него сами. — А ты, видимо, моя предсмертная галлюцинация, потому что в тех коридорах была какая-то тварь. Кстати, где она и куда делся Стив?

— С капитаном Роджерсом всё в порядке, его ждёт другое испытание. — Инсен успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Скажи, Тони, ты понимаешь, что сейчас происходит?

«А похоже?» — хотел истерично крикнуть, но все эмоции будто стерлись, остались лишь уют и спокойствие.

— Ты ведь гений, подумай. 

Все мысли были затуманены, но одновременно с этим оставались кристально чисты. Тони зажмурился, а после широко раскрыл глаза. Мужчина перед ним не исчез.

— Ты сказал, что у Стива своё испытание. Значит, что это — моё. Мы пришли за Камнем Души в город-призрак, ты давно мёртв, а я кажется на пути к этому. Видимо, мне нужно что-то сделать, иначе я понятия не имел, что давно и прочно стал как минимум шизофреником.

— Верно. — Инсен рассмеялся. — Всё, кроме последнего, конечно же. Камень Души отличается от остальных, Вонг ведь говорил тебе про Немезиду. Ей стало скучно, одиноко и тоскливо, она разделила себя на части и дала старт развитию вселенной. Душа её была сильнее, чем другие части, ведь душа любого существа бесценна, помнишь? В прошлый раз вам пришлось пожертвовать Натальей Ивановной Романовой, чтобы заполучить его, но ничего хорошего не вышло. Как следствие, ты погиб, оставляя один из главных миров, вселенная пошатнулась от потери одной из констант, а потом ушел и Капитан, окончательно дестабилизируя. Вы оба, сами того не подозревая, не даёте погибнуть миру, а там, где нет вас, нет и мира. Одна из главных ветвей Древа Жизни была уничтожена, Немезида не могла допустить это. Она использовала мощь камня Эго и вернула тебя к жизни, отмотав назад, создав новую ветку. Та вселенная, правда, погибла без тебя и Стивена Роджерса, но ей помочь было нельзя.

Сердце Тони на мгновение сжалось, перед глазами встали лица Пеппер и Морган, Питера, Харли и всех, кого он оставил в том будущем. Инсен, словно слыша его мысли, продолжил.

— Не переживай, все, кто остался там, живы. Тот мир был уничтожен ровно в той степени, что появился новый. Камни просто отмотали время до того, где ты появился, будущего, что ты знал, просто ещё не случилось. 

Это имело смысл, но звучало слишком фантастично. Иррационально, но Тони стало легче.

— Ты, Энтони Эдвард Старк, оказался достойным второго шанса тогда, чтобы очутиться здесь и прожить столько, сколько было отведено тебе в двух вариантах. Этот мир и эта вселенная нуждаются в спасении, они дают начало многим ответвлениям. Не основным, нет, но важным. Немезида не может позволить им погибнуть, иначе Древо Жизни будет утеряно вновь. 

— Почему? Почему именно я и Стив? — Старк сглотнул, обводя взглядом тропики. Сад на его глазах разросся, превращаясь в джунгли. Зрелище завораживало, будто смотришь передачу про флору в онлайн трансляции в 5D. — Мы ведь обычные люди, мир спокойно жил и без нас.

— Каждый человек имеет значение, но некоторые играют роль куда глобальней. Не только вы вместе, нет, но в этой ситуации благополучие зависело именно от вас. И зависит. В другом времени это Чарльз и Эрик, в следующем Черчилль и Рузвельт, Крис и Роберт — всё ли равно? Судьба свела вас и наградила, даруя шанс во благо, нужно лишь воспользоваться им.

— Скажу, наверное, впервые в жизни, но я ничего не понял. — Тони зажмурился, хватаясь за подставленное плечо. Яркий, нестерпимо яркий свет забил в глаза, а ноги подкосились. — Я мечтал увидеть тебя живым и показать, что ты сделал для меня. Как изменил меня. Я надеялся, что в один день проснусь, а ничего не случилось, я никогда не попадал в Афганистан, а ты не умирал за меня. 

— Это было предначертано, к сожалению. — Инсен печально улыбнулся, свет усилился и Тони прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе лишь слушать голос. — Не стоит горевать, я знаю, что поступил правильно и сделал бы это вновь. 

— Я жалел об этом годами, просыпался в холодном поту и думал, что должен был умереть вместо тебя, что должен был вытащить голову из задницы раньше, еще в двухтысячных. Можно было бы избежать этого, избежать плена, твоей смерти, всего.

— Тогда бы ты не стал тем, кем являешься сейчас. Железный Человек не стал героем, Капитан Америка не был найден, Мстители не сформировались. Мир был бы уничтожен еще шесть лет назад при вторжении читаури, Танос убил бы всех в своём безумии. Всё, что происходит, идёт правильно, нужно лишь не давать клубку Ариадны потерять путь. 

— Я всегда хотел стать тем, кем бы гордились. — Тони из последних сил выдавливал слова, тело будто свинцом налилось, а голос Инсена становился всё тише. — Я не хотел уничтожать, я хотел создавать.

— Это твоё призвание: мастерить, строить, создавать. Пришёл черед подлатать мир и синтезировать новый. Я верю, что ты сумеешь это сделать. 

— Я так рад, что увидел тебя. — Тони шептал, чувствуя, как его уносит всё дальше, затапливает с головой и тащит ко дну. — Я обещаю, что смогу. Я спас-су...

— Я знаю, Тони. Я знаю. Камень Души принимает твою жертву, ты прошёл испытание и достоин прожить время, отведённое Немезидой. _Да будет так!_

_* * *_

Тихий стрекот насекомых стал первым, что услышал Стив. Пытаясь открыть глаза, он увидел лишь древние развалины храма, куда их с Тони привёл М'Баку и тут же захлопнул веки. Тони... Тони! Он же пропал. Та тварь, что гналась за ним. Почему он ещё жив? Или уже нет? И что случилось?

— Я прям слышу, как ты думаешь. — Сонно протянул знакомый голос снизу и Стив почувствовал теплый поток воздуха в районе груди. Следом пришло и ощущение тяжести, будто на нём кто-то лежал. — Всё в порядке, Стив, дай поспать ещё немного, мне такой сон странный снился. 

Стив открыл глаза, промаргиваясь от слез из-за яркого света и приподнялся. Тяжесть ему не показалась, на груди действительно обнаружилась лохматая темноволосая голова. Потянув руку к ней, Стив с наслаждением вплёл пальцы в мягкие вихри. Под этим светом пряди казались угольно черными, практически такими же, как в день их знакомства почти семь лет назад. Стив дал глазам привыкнуть и с удивлением понял, что так привлекавшая его седина действительно исчезла. 

— Тони. — Протянул Роджерс таким тоном, что Старк застонал и поднялся с него, присаживаясь рядом. — Я...

Стив поперхнулся воздухом, во все глаза смотря на Тони. Никаких посеребренных висков, бородка идеально черная, будто крашеная, гусиные лапки в уголках глаз и губ разглядились, даже морщинки ушли. Тони помолодел лет на пятнадцать, его бронзовая кожа стала выразительней. На вид ему было не больше тридцати пяти, плюс-минус пара лет. Стив не знал, что сказать, только открывал и закрывал рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. Старк поморщился, привыкая, по очереди открывая глаза. 

— Ты смотришь так, будто у меня вторая голова выросла. Всё в порядке? — Тони нахмурился, но на его лице почти не было той суровой складочки, возникающей обычно между бровей. Стив сглотнул. — Эй, Стив, ты как? Головой ударился? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Ты изменился. Ты... ты будто стал моложе, я тебя таким только на фотографиях видел. — Роджерс поддался вперед, жадно рассматривая каждый миллиметр кожи. — Господи, Тони! 

— А ты выглядишь так, будто тебя нарядили вместо ёлки и поставили на рождество, только звезды не хватает — сияешь. О, постойте, вот же она, на груди! 

Стив широко улыбнулся, поддаваясь вперёд и запечатал на губах мужчины поцелуй, сразу же касаясь щеки и носа, ладонями обнимая помолодевшее лицо. Он покрывал легкими мазками переносицу, касался уголка губ и нижней челюсти аккурат на границе привычной бородки, голубые глаза с крапинками зелёного светились неподдельной радостью. 

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, думал, что та тварь сожрёт меня и я не успею. — Роджерс поддался вперед и вжался в лоб Старка своим. Карие глаза напротив были широко распахнуты, Тони не ожидал подобного проявления чувств, полностью теряясь в происходящем. Туман в голове постепенно рассеивался. — Но потом я очнулся в лесу на поляне, а рядом была мама и она сказала, что гордится мной. Сказала, что я стал таким большим и взрослым, здоровым. Рассказала про неё, про отца, спрашивала про тебя. Господи, Тони, моя мама наказала беречь тебя изо всех сил и больше никогда не сесть в лужу! Пригрозила, что вернется с того света и сама меня придушит, если я опять буду мутить воду. Я видел её, представляешь? Такую же красивую, как до войны, ещё когда был жив отец.

Тони не знал, что сказать, лишь улыбался и слушал, целуя Стива в приоткрытые губы. Они сидели на земле возле статуи пантеры и говорили, светясь счастьем и сжимая друг друга в объятьях. Когда слова иссякли, они поднялись и прижались друг к другу, смеясь. 

— Я видел Инсена. Парня, который спас мою жизнь в Афгане. Он рассказал мне столько, что голова кругом. — Тони тихо шептал Стиву в шею, спрятавшись у того на груди. На собственной уютно ощущался сложенный костюм, успокаивая. — Это было испытание Камня Души, понимаешь? Он вытащил из нас самое сокровенное, тайное, заставил поверить в начале в ужас, а после решил поговорить. 

— Мне было страшно. — Стив вжался носом в тёмную макушку, вдохнул аромат волос Старка. — Вокруг темнота, я снова тот маленький мальчик из Бруклина, а вокруг никого. Как маленький принц отбивался от теней, но их было больше.

— Я вспомнил пещеру и создание первого Марка, смерть Инсена и маму. Не знаю, что из этого было правдой, но сейчас мне спокойно.

Стив согласно кивнул и задышал, руками прижимая мужчину к себе. Тони даже ощущаться стал по-другому, более упруго что ли, под костюмом пропали всякие намеки на начинающую обвисать от старости кожу, пигментные пятна на тыльной стороне ладони, проглядывающиеся иногда, исчезли. Стив взял руки механика и поднес к глазам, замечая исчезнувшие шрамы и мозоли. Не полностью, но их стало на порядок меньше, будто Тони облучили недоработанной установкой квантового туннеля, заставив того омолодиться. Старк с удивлением замечал в себе изменения, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на руки. Общее состояние в целом было _хорошим_ , в последний раз он так себя чувствовал ещё до Иерихона, если не раньше. В голове вспыхнул разговор с Инсеном. _О чёрт._

— Кажется, я понял. — Тони с удивлением замер, прислушиваясь к собственному голосу. Он стал более мягким, словно ты снова попал в пубертат — так ощущалось, но на самом деле изменения были минимальные. — Инсен сказал, что я не прожил всё время, что было мне отведено и Душа решила компенсировать это. 

_«И теперь я буду жить за два мира, да? Лет на двадцать дольше, чем не хватило там. Охренеть»_

— Ты выглядишь прекрасно. — Стив выдохнул это раньше, чем сообразил, что несёт. Тут же запнулся, невольно краснея. — Я не говорю, что до этого было плохо, мне очень нравилась твоя седина, но сейчас ты просто другой. Ты похож на моего ровесника и это так странно. Я, наверное, всё ещё в шоке.

— Прости, нет одеялка. — Старк рассмеялся, закидывая голову назад и обнажая в улыбке зубы. — В любом случае, я горяч, так что...

— Тони?

Прямо там, в статуе пантеры, горел оранжевый свет. Тони сощурился, мимоходом отмечая улучшившееся зрение и отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги. Рост его, к счастью, остался тот же, но удушающее чувство пустоты, появившееся после удаления реактора, пропало. Тони с удивлением понял, что удаленные в пещере ребра из-за постановки реактора на месте, он может дышать полной грудью. Стив заметил взгляд на статую и поднялся следом. Через секунд он потрясенно выдохнул.

— Так тебе не показалось, она действительно наблюдала за нами.

Камень Души отбросил солнечные лучи, отражаясь от глаза пантеры. Не зря говорят, что самый лучший тайник на виду. Тони рассмеялся, одну руку запуская в волосы на голове, сжимая, второй хватаясь за капитана. 

— Давай заберём его отсюда.

_* * *_

Две тысячи восемнадцатый встретил своей стабильностью. Харли боязливо открыл глаза, в тайне ожидая увидеть всё, начиная от полной разрухи и заканчивая фанатской коллекцией Капитана Америки в тайной комнате под тремя паролями в башне Старка, которую как-то случайно взломал. Тони тогда чуть удар не хватил, так ему неловко стало, а Кинер был собой доволен: и великого Тони Старка смутил, и секрет узнал, ещё и во взломах поднаторел. Не подумайте ничего плохого, мало что в жизни бывает. 

— Нам стоит рассказать Тони. — Первое, что произнесла Небула, отключив костюм для перемещения в квантовом мире. — И готовиться к скандалу, думаю.

— Он от нас мокрого места не оставит, ты же понимаешь? — Кинер нервно рассмеялся, спускаясь на пол и отходя подальше. — Но ты права, нужно.

Не успели отойти от установки, как в ангар вошел Вижен. Очень злой и эмоциональный, в простой майке и чёрных штанах. После восстановления он стал похож на человека куда больше, чем предполагалось, поведение изменилось в корне. Ванда, когда вернётся, будет в восторге. 

— Я засёк несанкционированное перемещение. Вы осознаёте степень опасности от вашего недостойного поведения? — андроид выглядел так, будто сейчас сзади него раздастся атомный взрыв, а он не повернется.

Потому что крутые парни не смотрят на взрывы, они их создают. Харли захихикал.

— Тебе стоит реже смотреть телевизор, Виж. 

— Ты просишь меня смотреть телевизор реже, но делаешь это без уважения. — Хмыкнул, складывая руки на груди и тут же стал серьёзным. — Правда, я рад, что вы в порядке, но о таких вещах нужно сообщать хотя бы Тони или Брюсу, если мне не доверяете.

— Это было очень глупо, мы два ребёнка без мозга и осознаём это. Мы в порядке. 

— Я сообщу Тони, ваше передвижение по базе не ограничено, но за её пределы выйти не сможете. Официальный протокол «Манеж» был активирован Пятницей сразу же, как вы встали на платформу. 

Харли застонал, только этого не хватало. Небула рядом выглядела так, будто её щенка кто-то переехал. Молча кивнув андроиду, она вышла из ангара и направилась в свою комнату. Вижен проводил её взглядом, что-то решил для себя и потащил Кинера в лазарет на осмотр.

Семь часов спустя пристыженный подросток с красными ушами понуро смотрел на недавно вернувшегося Стива.

— Тони сказал, что у него нет слов. — Харли тяжело вздохнул, отведя взгляд в сторону, закусил губу и забурчал глухо себе под нос. — А потом ещё час орал на нас, совершенно не стесняясь в выражениях. 

— И правильно сделал. — Стив усмехнулся, заметив обиду подростка. Доберись он чуть раньше, сам бы с удовольствием наорал на этих горе-путешественников. — Я удивлён, что только час, а не больше. Сам знаешь уровень способности красноречия.

— Его отвлекла Пеппер, когда я скинул ей sos-sms. — Парень вздохнул. — В любом случае, я рад, что вы смогли достать камень Души. Тони ничего не рассказал о себе и новом облике, только ругал за «самую глупую мысль, которая могла прийти в ваши пустые головы». Он сейчас похож больше на моего старшего брата или дядю. Это круто, конечно, ему идёт, но я не особо понял как.

— Камень Души посчитал его достойным прожить дольше. — Глаза и тон Стива потеплели, когда он произнес это. — А вы поступили необдуманно, подвергли опасности как свои жизни, так и всех людей в целом. Встретив Таноса, вы могли просто умереть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать ему понять о будущем. Вы под домашним арестом до тех пор, пока не поймёте свой провал.

— Или пока у Тони не перестанет гореть зад. 

— Или это, да. 

Обменявшись понимающими ухмылками, разошлись. Стив направился к пышущему злобой и страхом за мелких Тони, который внезапно решил посетить спортзал. Перед этим они с Пеппер говорили о чём-то, Старк выглядел одушевленным, но после вновь вспомнил про подростков и понеслась. Роджерс и сам был на взводе, желая выбить дерьмо из кого-нибудь, но побоялся нарваться на конфликт. Бить детей явно не входило в его желания, а устроить спарринг с Тони было несколько боязно. Пусть тело того изменилось, стало намного лучше и жилестей, а мышцы бугрились под кожей, Старк был всё ещё слабее его, усиленного сывороткой. На самом деле, посоперничать со Стивом могли сейчас разве что Тор, Халк или Кэрол, но их видеть пока не хотелось. То, что показал камень, было слишком интимно, стоило обдумать и принять самому. По дороге на базу они с Тони поговорили, но Роджерсу было мало. Ему было мало самого Старка, хотелось его увидеть, коснуться и почувствовать, что он в порядке, что капитан не один. А уж то, что теперь они ровесники, заставляло дрожь пробежать по позвоночнику. В качестве разнообразия, совсем не от страха. 

В это же время, но на четыре года раньше, Танос рвал и метал. Мало того, что какие-то сопляки умудрились проникнуть к нему на корабль, так ещё и уничтожили все важные вещи, которые могли бы помочь разобраться с недалёким будущим, включая его отрубленную голову. Предательство Небулы стало неожиданным, но не таким больным, как если бы это была другая дочь, титану было почти не жаль убивать её. Минус боевая единица, но что поделать, таков уж мир. У него проблемы были куда насущней, потому что единственной зацепкой, оставшейся у титана и его помощников, были слова Гаморы и глухие от боли оправдания Эбони Мо. Танос ещё не знал, что второй успел скопировать некоторые данные и отослать на корабль прежде, чем мелкий человеческий сучок оставил на его затылке рану. Впрочем, его жажде мести, власти и мира это не помешало. 

Гамора в тот день приняла решение уничтожить его любой ценой. В память о сестре.

## Часть 12

Тони нервно поглядывает на остальных, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что обрезанные ногти впиваются в ладони. Другие, честно говоря, выглядят не лучше: Харли едва не трясётся от напряжения, Брюс каждые секунд десять поправляет очки, Наташа и Клинт приняли оборонительную стойку, готовые в любую секунду отражать нападение, а Стив и вовсе выставил перед собой щит. Старк и сам был в шаге от того, чтобы надеть костюм, пусть и знал, что камни могут причинить вред лишь тому, кто ими обладает. Иллюзия боли и слабости, закончившая его прошлую жизнь, встаёт перед глазами против воли.

— Давай, Тор. — Стив отдаёт приказ, его лицо как никогда серьёзно. 

Громовержец в ответ кивает и натягивает переливающуюся чёрным перчатку. В этот раз дизайн был не таким броским, камни располагались в специальном отсеке и были видны лишь при активации. В теории, по крайней мере, чтобы не так просто было опознать в случае чего.

— Я рядом. — Кэрол поджимает губы, готовая в любой момент разделить откат. Рядом также Валькирия. 

— Сделай это, сын Одина.

В первую секунду ничего не происходит. Наниты, из которых соткана перчатка, подстраивают её размер под руку Тора, плотно обхватывая. Камни встают в нужные позиции, блеснув каждый своим цветом, а в следующую секунду раздаётся стрекот молнии и Тор кричит.

— Кэрол! — Стив закрывает собой стоящих рядом, приказ отдает быстрее, чем успевает подумать.

Дэнверс дергается, очнувшись, касается перчатки и концентрирует силу, стараясь заглушить другую, поглотить. Тор сжимает зубы до скрипа, пытаясь обуздать мощь Камней Бесконечности, тело его прошивают молнии, будто защищая хозяина. Валькирия дёргается вперед, сжимая плечи воина и не давая тому себе навредить. Молнии, словно повинуясь неясному приказу, переходят и на неё, но боли не причиняют. От количества впитываемой мощи Кэрол начинает загораться силой звезды, Тор морщится лицом и хрипло стонет, срывая от крика горло. Его зрачки окутывает туман, из прокушенной от усилий губы капают алые капли, но мужчина не сдаётся. Тони видит, как Валькирия и Дэнверс переглядываются, а в следующую секунду по лаборатории расходится энергетическая волна, сшибая каждого на своём пути.

— Я Тор, сын Одина. — Громовержец хрипит, не давая коленям подогнуться. Стоять может лишь он и Кэрол, Валькирию отбросило куда-то в бок. — И я обещаю тебе, Величественная Немезида, что не позволю уничтожить твоё наследие!

Одна из молний угрожающе извивается, врезается в лампу и перекидывается на компьютер, взрывая тот спустя секунды, следует дальше. Тони успевает отвернуться, когда над головой взрываются столбом искр лампы, а свет гаснет по всему комплексу базы.

— Мы не позволим. — Кэрол тяжело дышит, её оболочка силы выглядит нестабильной, по лбу текут капли пота. — Умрём, но защитим.

Тор шепчет под нос непонятные слова, напоминающие молитвы, язык совершенно незнаком. Тони краем сознания делает пометочку спросить на счёт этого, ведь Тор имеет талант от рождения понимать все языки, говоря на стандарте. Это, видимо, был его родной язык, потому что очнувшаяся от удара Валькирия повторяет за ним. Темнота стоит оглушающая, разбавляемая только ярким сиянием Дэнверс, слышно лишь шепот воинов и гулкие звуки быстро бьющегося сердца. Старк поднимается с пола, на ощупь и память двигаясь к выходу, на ходу активируя костюм и сразу же запуская систему сканирования, тут же выдыхая от облегчения. Судя по показателем никто не пострадал, Кэп и вовсе бросился живым щитом прикрывать подростков и стоящих рядом шпионов. Брюс, стоявший позади всех, слегка позеленел. Проводку, кажется, поджарило начисто, придётся запускать запасной протокол и отсылать нанитов вместе с Легионом прокладывать новую. Старк перевел взгляд на бога с кри и присвистнул от количества энергии, которая в них текла. Не удивительно, что в прошлый раз слабое человеческое тело не выдержало и приказало долго жить, числовой коэффициент неумолимо приближается к сверхновой.

— Официально заявляю, что это было самое лучшее бесплатное шоу, которое я когда-либо видел. — Скотт издает странный звук, напоминающий предсмертный хрип и радостный визг одновременно. — Надеюсь, что повторять не будем.

— Я... — Тор щурится расфокусированным взглядом, стараясь сосредоточится, но не может. Его шатает, перчатка перестаёт светиться, молнии покладисто успокаиваются. — Я сейчас щёлкну.

— Приказа умирать не было, воин. — Стив подскакивает и в два шага оказывается рядом, не давая асгардцу свалиться. 

— Ха-ха, да ни за что. — Тор хрипло смеется, устало и вымученно, но выглядит счастливым. Собравшись силами, он складывает пальцы и делает щелчок. — Я не готов вечно слушать рассказы Вольштагга о кабанах.

Белая вспышка озаряет пространство. Тони успевает прикрыть глаза, костюм напускает изоляцию, запуская диагностику. Проводка погорела процентов на восемьдесят, основные платы выжгло мгновенно попаданием молний в сеть, но остались несколько запасных. В принципе, через час можно включить резервное питание и осветить если не каждую комнату на базе, то хотя бы несколько необходимых. Тони в очередной раз пожал руку собственной паранойе: защита комплекса не пострадала, ИИ, названный Средой, полностью функционирует на чёрном — запасном — сервере, питаемом от отдельного генератора, и охраняет без перерывов на апокалипсис. Провода, проложенные по всей базе, питались от общественной сети и будет плохо, если вместе с ними Тор поджарил и половину Нью-Йорка, обесточив и так пострадавших людей. Решив не откладывать надолго, двинулся на нижние этажи. Работы впереди не так много, основную выполнит Легион, но для него необходимо вернуть в строй Пятницу. 

— Тони. — Стив выбежал следом, успевая положить руку на плечо. — Ты в порядке?

— Всегда, Кэп. — Старк убрал шлем и улыбнулся, сощурившись. — Тор спалил проводку, мне потребуется какое-то время, чтобы вернуть нас в двадцать первый век. Будь другом, присмотри за детишками. 

— Клинту позвонила жена. — Стив улыбнулся, сжав металлическое плечо. — У нас вышло. 

— Естественно, я же говорил. А теперь дай папочке починить Пятницу, ей ещё работать и работать. 

Перекинувшись парочкой фраз и одним мимолётным поцелуем, разошлись. Сейчас есть дела важнее.

_* * *_

Без Небулы найти необходимые материалы оказалось дольше и труднее, Танос пожалел, что не дал той даже оправдаться. Пусть его чувства к киборгу были намного слабее, чем к Гаморе, но Небула выросла на его глазах, он лично перебирал каждый винтик и схему, она была важна для него. Титан действительно жалел, что пошел на поводу эмоций и убил её.

— Мы почти закончили, осталось протестировать. Корвус выразил желание стать первопроходцем. — Эбони Мо гнусаво рассмеялся, напоминая сумасшедшего учёного на пороге величайшего открытия. По факту, так оно и было. — У нас есть четыре капсулы, как раз хватит для испытания и финального перемещения, больше добудем уже там.

— Приступайте. — Титан кивнул, сжимая мощный кулак. Внутри он ликовал, они у цели. — Выяснили что-нибудь о Гаморе?

— Мои способности бессильны, вы хорошо обучили её. — Сквидвард отчётливо скрипнул зубами от злости. — Обсидиан готов продолжить. 

— Сосредоточьтесь на миссии, найти её мы всегда успеем. Кроме того, скоро в нашем распоряжении окажутся Камни Бесконечности. 

— Да, мастер. 

Безумный. Именно так называют его, великого Таноса, уничтожителя миров. Безумный, больной, смертоносный — каждое прилагательное правдиво и титан гордится этим. Почти два года они бороздили космос в поисках деталей и материалов, чтобы собрать установку для перемещения через время и пространство, однажды перенёсшее двух глупых детей. О, Танос бы с огромным удовольствием содрал с них кожу, с мальчишки уж точно. Мелкий, нахальный, позволивший себе поднять руку на одного из генералов Чёрного Ордена, ничего из себя не представляющий человеческий смерд. Попадись он ему лично, уйти бы не смог. И Небула, его детище, собранная практически с нуля, безвольная и услужливая. Что с ней стало, что она пошла против своего создателя, отца? Он спас её жалкую жизнь, убрал болезнь из её слабого организма, заменив плохие органы на технику, даровал ей свободу. И что в итоге? Предала, ещё и Гаморе запудрила мозги неизвестными речами. Злость и ненависть вскипела внутри, толкая на непоправимое. Дочь, его маленькая кроха, вонзила кинжал в самое сердце и сбежала, раскрошив на кусочки то теплое, что было. Физически, конечно, нанести рану она не смогла, но вот затемнить и так чёрную душу титана сумела. 

Танос поклялся найти её и отомстить, поклялся уничтожить каждого, кто посмел лишить его головы в будущем, запомнив их лица. Желание стало целью, которую необходимо достичь, а мишени вырисовались сами: Старк, Роджерс, Небула, тот пацан. Он доберется до них в другой вселенной, изничтожит всё, что им дорого, а потом вернётся к себе и убьёт их второй раз, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. В этом мире они не успели покуситься на дорогое, но это не спасёт их души. Титан оскалился, поднимаясь. Они почти у цели.

_* * *_

На восстановление электропитания уходит больше четырёх часов в противовес расчетам, Тони выползает из нижних этажей лишь к ночи. За это время к нему дважды заходил Харли, принося кофе и один раз Роуди со Стивом, чтобы отчитаться о вернувшихся друзьях и знакомых. Как оказалось, Камни вернули не всех сразу, а постепенно, с разницей в какое-то время. Первыми стали возвращаться старики и инвалиды, больные или раненные. Те, кто были в момент щелчка в вертолетах или за рулем и вызвали ненужные смерти от катастроф вернулись вслед за погибшими. Камни выполнили желание Тора вернуть всех, кто пострадал от воли титана в целости и сохранности, но восстановить технику или дома, порушенные в ходе инцидента, не удосужились. И на том спасибо, честно говоря. Харли нервно звонил Питеру раз за разом, намотав уже приличное количество пропущенных, но тот всё не отзывался. Как и погибшие друзья, развеянные во время сражения. Пятница приступила к поиску сразу же после восстановления, уже три с половиной часа она успешно мониторила сеть, камеры наблюдения, спутники и все носители информации, до которых только могла достать. После правительство может подать на Тони в суд за несанкционированную слежку, но сейчас его это мало заботит. Большую часть пролетевшей проводки пришлось восстанавливать практически вручную, спасибо за помощь Вижену, Ракете, Скотту и Небуле, которые работали по всему периметру, то и дело отчитываясь о восстановленном отрезке, один бы Старк возился с этим несколько дней. 

— Более шестидесяти процентов исчезнувших вернулись. — Стив устало улыбнулся, подловив гения на выходе из подземной части комплекса. Обняв мужчину за талию, Роджерс прижал того к себе и уткнулся носом в темные вихри на макушке. — Ты молодец, Тони. Свет есть почти во всех комнатах, только в личных темнота, но я попросил Харли съездить за фонарями, так что и здесь проблем нет. Клинт рвётся домой, но пока останавливает себя. Сказал, что пока лично не увидит своими глазами Ванду и Сэма, будет обходиться звонками и смс.

— Благородный. — Тони фыркнул, обвивая сильное тело руками, позволяя Роджерсу поддерживать его в вертикальном состоянии. Спать хотелось неимоверно, сказывались недосыпы от напряжения и трудный день. — Пеппер звонила, почти все кадровики СИ на месте и просят не увольнять их. Будто я собирался, где потом найти таких работящих идиотов.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Стив неспешно водит одной рукой по напряженному телу, расслабляя, второй надежно придерживая постепенно расслабляющегося мужчину. От Тони пахло потом, машинным маслом, кофе и немного чем-то, что присуще только Старку. Терпкий, едва уловимый запах. Капитан взял мозолистую ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы. 

— Идём. Наташа говорит, что Росс уже пытается связаться с ней, но идти на переговоры ещё рано. Как думаешь, он собирается прислать сюда отряд для ареста или присвоить нам награду за очередное спасение Земли?

_* * *_

Стоило догадаться, что всё не могло пойти так гладко. Прошло двенадцать часов с щелчка и шесть с половиной с тех пор, как Тони заснул. Пятница бьёт тревогу общего сбора, повсюду мигают только восстановленные огни, от воя сирены звенит в ушах. Старк подрывается и активирует костюм раньше, чем успевает проснуться, лежащий рядом Роджерс по военному четко натягивает костюм меньше, чем за минуту и на вторую они вместе несутся к месту сбора. Полученные данные сразу же выводятся на главный экран в шлеме, Тони морщится от начавшейся мигрени и тихо стонет. 

— Только его не хватало. Какого чёрта, Небула осталась собой. Пятница, что с квантовым туннелем? Как Танос оказался на Земле?!

 _— К сожалению, Босс, я не располагаю всеми данными._ — ИИ звучит раздосадованно, Стив хмурит светлые брови. _— Как только корабль вошёл в атмосферу, я подняла тревогу. Данные, что вы указали в алгоритме поиска, совпали на сто процентов._

«Ну просто, блять, чудесно!» — рычит внутри себя Старк и начинает отдавать команды, попутно вводя в курс дела. Роджерс рядом морщится, как от зубной боли, отточенным движением затягивает щит на руке и кивает, на ходу придумывая план. В общем зале они оказываются рывком, Тони не успевает заметить.

— Код красный, Танос на Земле. — Отзывает шлем, сразу же дергаясь к панели управления. У него было не так много времени для защиты голубого шарика, но задержать на лишние минут пятнадцать титана и его уродов должно хватить. — Предотвращая все вопросы: понятия не имею как, чтобы нас убить и нет, это другой Танос, предположительно из две тысячи четырнадцатого. Наши детишки-таки успели наследить.

— Но как он здесь оказался? Для чего? — Брюс хмурится, смотря на данные.

Харли и Небула молчат, бледнея на глазах. Девушка прикрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, мечтая вернуться на дни назад и ударить себя за самовольность. Харли берет сжатый кулак ладонью, слегка поглаживая, а после разжимает его и переплетает пальцы. Ему становится страшно и стыдно из-за совершенного, но винить Тони их не станет. 

— Отставить слёзы, разбор полётов проведем позже. — Стив уже в режиме Капитана, натягивает на голову шлем. — Пятница, кто-нибудь из наших вернулся?

_— Зафиксирована активность в Ваканде. Судя по сигнатуре, Т'Чалла и Сэм Уилсон прибыли. Также отмечаю подозрительные всплески энергии в районе Лондона._

— Блестяшка с Блинкин-Стрит вернулся, неужели. Бартон, придётся тебе повременить с пенсией, уж прости.

— Поверь, Старк, мне только в радость надирать задницы всякой нечисти вроде Таноса, его уродов и тебя.

— Да ты флиртуешь со мной, надо же!

— Парни. — Наташа прерывает шуточную перепалку и кивает на один из экранов. — Ванда на месте, с ней Питер и Баки, а также тот парень-дерево. 

«Жестокая судьба преподнесла дары для каждого» — фыркает Тони и отдаёт команду Пятнице, хмурясь. Легион на позиции, ожидает вражеского вхождения в атмосферу, но корабль Таноса будто завис в одной точке. Это чертовски нервирует. 

Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на камеры в режиме реального времени, испуская облегченный вздох. Баки и Ванда вернулись, даже малыш Квинс здесь и тот очаровательный человек-дерево. Странно, что Пятница не засекла их раньше, лишь на подходе к базе, а они ведь должны были вернуться как минимум час назад. Если Тони прав и тот странный волшебник, коллега Вонга, вернулся, то он вполне мог переместить и ребят сюда. Роджерс подошел к Тони, пытаясь поймать взгляд темных глаз, уже собирался открыть рот, но Старк перебил.

— Даже не начинай, я свободен для разговоров о психически нестабильных ветеранах Второй Мировой в перерыве между спасением мира и собственной жизни. 

_— Мистер Старк! Харли! Я только очнулся на Титане, а тут доктор мистер Стрэндж такой: «уже больше полугода прошло с нашего исчезновения, им нужна помощь» и как откроет тот странный портал. Я даже сказать ничего не успел, а уже был в джунглях рядом с этим странным чуваком с металлической рукой. Мистер Старк, я..._

— Обними меня, пацан, я чертовски скучал.

_* * *_

Боль. Первым, что она почувствовала после возвращения, была боль. Всепоглощающая, удушающая, проникающая иглами в каждую клетку тела. Ванда очутилась посреди джунглей с мокрыми от слез щеками, всполохи силы окружали её подобно щиту. Только что перед ней два раза погиб самый важный человек, тот, кто принял её со всеми проблемами и недостатками, кто доверил ей свою жизнь и, что важнее, судьбу вселенной. Свою смерть. Вижен, серый и неподвижный, _не живой_ , без проклятого камня во лбу не способный иметь ничего, включая душу. Ванде кажется, что она по ошибке околдовала саму себя, наслала видение и теперь не может его развеять. Наклоняется, сжимая руками голову и кричит внутрь себя, не давая эмоциям выйти на волю и уничтожить всё вокруг. Но что-то не так. Ведьма открывает глаза и пораженно охает. Всё вокруг неё — пепелище. Сплошное и старое, уже заросшее новой травой, кусочкам проклюнувшейся то тут, то там. Она посредине серого пятна и она одна. Вижена здесь нет. Даже его тела нет.

— Вижен! — кричит срывающимся голосом. — Стив! Сэм! Наташа! Кто-нибудь!?

В ответ слышится неясный вой ветра, будто тепловая волна накатывает. Девушка в панике оглядывается, дергаясь, а в следующий миг пораженно застывает. Перед ней собирается буквально из частиц, из пыли, знакомый силуэт. Длинные спутанные патлы, железная рука, темный взгляд серых глаз. Зимний Солдат не двигается, достраиваясь подобно конструктору, тут же валится на землю и едва слышно стонет.

— С-стив?

Следом за ним, повинуясь неясному списку, начинают появляться остальные: множество воинов Дора Милаж, мужчины из племени Джабари, малыш-дерево. Ванда с неверием наблюдает за тем, как один за другим из пепла восстают люди, подобно фениксу. Девушка ничего не понимает, но хрипы Солдата слышит и подходит, помогая встать. Баки ранен, но не сильно, её магия может залечить полученные раны, чем девушка и занимается. Джеймс с недоверием наблюдает за красными всполохами, но молчит. Его бьёт мелкая дрожь, тонкие губы дрожат, а механическая рука, кажется, заела. Люди, оживающие постепенно, не могут понять ничего, кричат и разговаривают, с непониманием косясь вокруг. Общую суету и панику развевает звук приближающегося квинжета. Ванда вскидывает голову, отрываясь от Баки. 

— Я уже подумал, что придётся в одиночку к Кэпу лететь. — Сэм приземляется сзади, сразу же открывая рот. — Мы с вами столько пропустили, не поверите.

— Что происходит? Почему люди собираются из грязи? — Баки кивает девушке и поднимается на трясущихся ногах. Она залатала его почти полностью, дальше дело за регенерацией. — И где Стив?

— Нас не было больше полугода, всё это время Стив был на базе. Вместе со Старком, Романофф, Бартоном и остальной выжившей компанией.

— В каком смысле выжившей?

— Идёмте на борт, я всё объясню. Это долгий разговор. К тому же, вас там ждёт странный тип в живом плаще, называет себя Верховным Магом Земли.

_* * *_

Не виси над планетой Дамоклов Меч, Тони бы устроил грандиозную вечеринку, благо вернувшееся здоровье и желания тела позволяют. Хотелось напиться от души, чтобы до поросячьего визга, чтобы не помнить не щенячий восторг Стива, сжимающего в объятьях Барнса, странные взгляды Ванды, приклеившейся к Вижену и вовсю балдеющей от его нового амплуа, и эти странные крики енота и дерева. Это, пожалуй, даже больше всего, потому что слушать вечно «Я есть Грут» и не свихнуться — это какую фантазию и терпение надо иметь, а?

Вот уже десять минут Тони нервно косится на экраны в ожидании, вот уже десять минут Танос не нападает, а Легион висит в атмосфере, словно ждущий хозяина пёс. Бездействие убивает, Старк прям чувствует, как на его помолодевшей шевелюре заново расцветают бутоны седых волос. Будет ещё как Ричардс ходить, этот ботан и заучка, а самому едва тридцать стукнуло. Хороший на самом деле парень, толковый, недавно присылал электронку с данными неизвестной аномалии, которую хотел бы исследовать. Тони, пробежавшись глазами, дал добро и пообещал финансирование, но пока что дело с мёртвой точки не сдвинулось. После победы нужно будет скататься на Манхеттен и обмозговать идею как следует. 

Первым, кто заметил атаку, был Скотт. Закричав так, что переоорал всех присутствующих, он успел лишь крикнуть про ракету, а в следующую секунду базу сотряс взрыв. Когда волной от удара снесло все бронированные стёкла, Тони уже был в костюме. Система защиты, напитанная силой кри и Камнями Бесконечности, которые эту силу и отдали Кэрол при щелчке, выстояла. Чёрт возьми, она выстояла! Тони радостно вскрикнул, дергая локтем вниз в победном жесте, но радоваться долго не дали. Следующие залпы из корабля, похищенного у Ракеты, были в два раза сильнее. Щиты выдержали, но стали ослабевать, о чем недремлющая Пятница непременно сообщила. Прекрасный бассейн для отдыха разнесли в первых рядах, за ним последовал ангар со старым оборудованием. Старк с замиранием сердца наблюдал за тем, как вспыхивают ракеты то тут, то там, защищая основной комплекс базы, с размаху влетая в прозрачно-синий щит. Эту технологию Тони позаимствовал у Шури и её наставников, когда ездил в Ваканду после возвращения из космоса в первый раз. Не подпитай Кэрол щит, он бы разрушился после первого залпа. 

— Ракета, мать твою, сколько ещё там снарядов?! — Старк заорал, резко нажимая кнопки на клавиатуре, переводя всю энергию на щиты. 

_— Целостность шестьдесят процентов._

— Они должны были уже закончиться, Бенатар создавали больше как исследовательский корабль, чем военный.

— В какой момент наша жизнь превратилась в долбанный Стар Трек?! — Бартон вскинул лук, готовый в любой момент отстреливаться. — Капитан Кирк, приём, как слышно?

— Чур я не краснорубашечник. А, блять, всё равно нет. Я больше как Спок, только красивее.

— Тони, с чёрного хода рвутся страшные громилы, напоминающие монстров из Голливуда. 

— Это Чёрный Орден, они всегда идут перед тем, как явится Танос. — Небула возникла рядом и без лишних слов развернула гала-экран, помогая корректировать настройки. — В начале нападают Проксима и Корвус, дальше Обсидиан, а за ним Эбони Мо. Мо самый опасный из них, ему подвластны левитация, телекинез, он один из умнейших людей во всей Галактике. Если убить его, остальные лишатся главного стратега и плана. 

— Мы возьмём на себя Проксиму. — Наташа и Ванда переглянулись, кивая. — Один раз убили, убьём и во второй.

— Корвуса берём мы. — Кэрол и Ракета поднялись. — Потом можем и Обсидиана положить.

— Обсидиана на себя возьмут наши шоколадки в фисташковой посыпке. Да, ребята? — Тони усмехнулся, кивая Роуди и Брюсу. — Т'Чалла и Сэм над нами в стелс-маскировке, готовы в любой момент, дай только отмашку. 

— Тогда Эбони Мо за мной. — Небула порывисто кивнула, касаясь руки Старка. Харли поднялся следом. — За нами. У нас есть счеты. 

— Я ничего не понимаю, но иду с вами. — Это Питер. 

— Выглядит, конечно, внушающе, но не забудьте про нас. 

Вспыхивает портал, заставляя Паркера отшатнуться и налететь на стоящую рядом Ванду, которую поддерживает Вижен. Сияющее искрами кольцо расширяется, впуская новоприбывших: оставшиеся Стражи, Стрэндж, пара последователей Камар-Таджа и женщина в странном черно-желтом костюме с крыльями на спине. Лэнг, заметив последнюю, тут же оказывается рядом и сжимает ту в объятьях.

 _— Целостность щитов двадцать пять процентов._ — Рапортует Пятница, прерывая радостное воссоединение. _— Рекомендую занять боевые посты согласно схеме три-восемь, до прорыва остается около пяти минут._

Радостный настрой в миг меняется, окрашиваясь решимостью. Стив начинает руководить, оказываясь рядом с отчаянно печатающем что-то Старком, рассредотачивает бойцов по периметру и тормозит молодежь. Точнее, молодежь тормозит Тони, кивая на них, но Стив его прекрасно понимает, в очередной раз демонстрируя тот уровень работы в команде, когда и слов почти не надо. Харли, Питер и Небула выглядят раздосадовано, но не перечат, понимая важность момента. Тони в последний раз отправляет команду и выдыхает, позволяя себе минутку отдыха. 

— Питер, твой новый костюм Железного Паука ждет на выходе. Харли, в твоём я кое-что улучшил, собирать из нанитов полностью времени не было, но ты оценишь обновку. Небула, для тебя я тоже кое-что припас, идём. Парни, на позицию, даму верну в целости и сохранности. 

Стив приподнял бровь в вопросе, Тони кивнул. Так как Пеппер сейчас вне зоны доступа с ребёнком, охраняемая Хэппи, Спасительница ей явно не понадобится, да и изобрел Тони её в прошлый раз гораздо позже. Сейчас же костюм был изначально подогнал под киборга, включая различные технические примочки. Например такую, что был из нанитов, которые подсоединялись прямо к головному мозгу и управлялись одной силой мысли раньше, чем она успеет подумать. У Тони конструкция была похожей, пришлось слегка подправить в своё время Экстремис, сейчас же после перерождения и омоложения наниты могли буквально впитаться в кожу и облепить за половину секунды, лишь по привычке собираясь на груди. Жаль только, что протестировать времени не было, костюм был завершен буквально на днях, но Небула девочка умная, разберётся.

— Старайтесь не лезть сильно в гущу, будьте на подхвате, но не геройствуйте. Это заканчивается плачевно, поверь. 

Кивнув, девушка захлопнула шлем и двинулась к выходу. Стив, не дожидаясь, пока она уйдет, дернул гения на себя и поцеловал, вкладывая неприкрытое обещание вернуться. Тони поддался вперед в попытке продлить ласку, но сразу взял себя в руки.   
_  
— Целостность щитов два процента. Перехожу на резервное питание._

— Пятница, что там с Легионом?

_— Легион на заданной точке, как и корабль Таноса. Сигнал раздваивается, я не могу определить конкретно, мало данных._

— Сукин сын обставил меня, ты посмотри. Зови малышей сюда, протокол «Пятьдесят оттенков танго». Папочка страсть как соскучился. 

_— Выполняю._

Первым в бой вступили Кэрол и Стражи. Енот, азартно размахивая оружием, начал палить ещё на подходе, пули проходили сквозь барьер без проблем, только вот пешек Таноса не брали. Решив действовать по-другому, хмыкнул и активировал пушку круче. Увязавшийся следом Барнс, успевший перекинуться парочкой слов с капитаном, во всю тыкал в новые кнопки на аксессуаре к руке: Тони позаботился, чтобы спящая ледяная красавица не отдала концы в этот раз, сам себе удивляясь. Видимо, он действительно смог идти дальше, ещё и жалостью к этому отмороженному проникся. Того гляди и желание вынести пару стен ветераном Второй Мировой совсем пропадёт. 

Вижен остался в укрепленной нижней части базы, удалённо управляя Легионом. Один из костюмов, возмутительно томатного цвета с зелёным сверху, приглашающе распахнул для него свои объятья, но андроид здраво рассудил, что к нему обратится лишь в крайнем случае. То, что этот случай возникнет, сомнений не вызывало. Здесь, окруженный бункером из прочного покрытия и дополнительным источником защиты, он мог с лёгкостью следить за Вандой и прикрывать её в случае чего. Остальных, конечно, он будет защищать не меньше, но первостепенная задача была такова. Тони лишь попросил не забывать про простых людей на поле боя. Тем временем врагов и друзей становилось всё больше.

К слову, Бартон и Романофф также имели специально созданные для них костюмы, но предпочитали пока что справляться своими силами. Тони сделал каждого члена Легиона таким, чтобы внутри мог уместиться любой комплекции человек и при этом был способен постоять за себя. Новый костюм Роуди, к примеру, являющийся практически полной копией по функциям Марка последней модели, разве что управлялся не силой мысли, а вручную голосом, был запрограммирован вынести того с поля боя в том случае, если жизненные показатели упадут ниже двадцати процентов. Учитывая инвалидность друга, Тони не хотел и вовсе его потерять, но сам Роуди, конечно же, не знал о данной функции. Старк надеялся, что и не узнает. 

Проксима со своим мужем оказались ребятками не лёгкого десятка, успев знатно потрепать мстителей. Халк здорово порезвился, размахивая ими по очереди, пока не отхватил в бок клинком. Тони, летавший сверху и уничтожающий постепенно появляющуюся армию Таноса, пытался засечь непосредственно титана, но тот будто пропал. На краю сознания вспыхнула мысль, что не зря они отдали перчатку с камнями Стрэнджу, который спрятал ту в Зеркальном Измерении без всякой возможности её отследить. Сам Стефан, размахивая руками и командуя войском чародеев на пару с Вонгом, в данный момент топил уродливых чудищ водой, оставшейся от бассейна. Откуда её там столько, Тони не задумывался, лишь полетел дальше. Стефан предложил перенести битву в Зеркальное Измерение, чтобы сократить потери, но из-за внезапного нападения ландшафт базы все же пострадал, пусть и частично. Старк надеется на магию, как никогда в жизни, что она не позволит простому народу узнать о творившемся раньше, чем они закончат.

Стройный хор голосов, кричащих во славу вернувшему королю, разносился по всему полю боя. Т'Чалла, раздавая указания на ходу, успевал вспарывать упырям глотки. Его милая сестрица недалеко отстреливала без всяких сомнений лезущих монстров, умудряясь при этом перехватить контроль над всё ещё летающем сверху Бенатаром. Тони и сам мог, но смысла не видел, зато девчонка явно что-то задумала и действовала не медля. Старк видел, как Питер успевает прикрывать её и одновременно с этим перекидываться шуточками с Харли. Дети, что с них взять, но команда из подростков вышла убойная. 

Танос появился после того, как Тор пробил Громсекирой грудь Эбони Мо и, не церемонясь, снёс его отвратительную башку. Взревев, Титан выпрыгнул из корабля, вызывая пораженный трепет у Шури. Она не знала, что он будет внутри, не то чтобы это остановило её. 

— Я уничтожу вас и ваш мир, смертные, потому что имя мне Танос — сама неотвратимость! — прогрохотал фиолетовый ублюдок, в руке его блестит двухсторонний меч. 

— Пошутил бы про запредельное количество пафоса, да только вот ты и так как жертва анекдота. — Тони приземлился перед ним, отряхивая налетевшую на броню пыль и выглядя так, будто пришел не драться на смерть, а почтил своим присутствием ковровую дорожку. — Или аборта, тут как посмотреть. 

— Энтони Старк, поглядите. Эгоист, циник, торговец смертью. И это ваш лучший воин, чтобы противопоставить мне?

— Ты забыл про скандинавского Бога Грома, Тора Всеотца, и первого Мстителя, лучшего из людей — Капитана Америку. Не думаю, что **ты** можешь противопоставить ничего против, слива-переросток. И это я ещё забыл про сильнейшую женщину-кри и человека, ежедневно борющегося с собственным гневом. Силы не равны, смекаешь?

— Вы всего лишь глупые людишки, равных мне среди вас нет. По отдельности вы слабы, не способны даже собственную жалкую жизнь защитить, не то что планету.

— Верно, яйцо-подбород. По отдельности мы ничего не стоим, но кто сказал, что мы сражаемся каждый за себя? Как сказал однажды мудрец...

_— Вместе. Мстители, общий сбор!_

Титан бросился с места с удивительной скоростью, учитывая его габариты. Тор, не мешкая, призвал молнии и обрушил свой гнев, размахивая секирой. Стив напал сразу же следом, успевая задеть Таноса прежде, чем тот прижал его к земле. Тони направил львиную долю в уни-луч, целясь в лицо, но толстая кожа титана, кажется, даже не пострадала. Соваться в рукопашную Старк не решился, помня печальный опыт пережитого, зато Кэрол времени зря не теряла и кинулась на злодея, словно львица. Золотое сияние окутало девушку со всех сторон, Дэнверс напоминала ожившую сверхновую, раз за разом нанося удары. Очухавшийся Тор бросился на помощь, крича что-то на подобие: «За Локи, за Асгард!», посылая в титана молнии, обрушиваясь неутолимым ураганом. Халк налетает внезапно, сбивая титана с ног, но тот не дремлет и подсекает, с разворота вспарывая левую руку зеленого мстителя. Халк ревёт, вытаскивая оружие, темная кровь заливает все пространство. Зарычав, здоровяк замахивается и со всей злобой и силой бьёт кулаком целой руки. Каким-то образом Танос успевает увернуться, крутя свой пропитанный кровью меч, бьёт со всех сил и насмерть, чтобы не поднялись. Тони кричит Стиву и стреляет в щит, тот перенаправляет и вспышка летит прямо в лицо злодея, ослепляя. Халк отлетает куда-то в сторону и затихает. Тор и Кэрол, не сговариваясь, замахиваются и пытаются поймать титана в Двойной Аркан, но тот бьёт бога под дых и уворачивается, сбивая Дэнверс и буквально вбивая в землю. Стив налетает грозной фурией, сверкая решимостью идти до конца, бьёт щитом так, что трещит воздух. Танос скалится, защищаясь, а после начинает драться всерьёз. Тони с размаху влетает в бок урода, нарушая равновесие, а в следующую секунду его прикладывают так, что в глазах темнеет. Старк слышит крик Стива, чувствует, как броня мнётся под силой ударов и видит подбирающуюся сзади Алую Ведьму. Можно и отдохнуть немного.

Стоит вырубить Старка, Роджерс буквально звереет. Нападает изо всех сил, уворачивается от ударов. Он держится на равных, с размаху всаживая верный щит в доспехи, с криком нанося новый удар. Титан ревёт, переходит в наступление и несколькими ударами подряд разламывает вибраниумный щит на две части, всаживая меч в бедро мужчины. Роджерс кричит, стаскивая щит, пытается ударить монстра по голове, но терпит поражение. Очухавшийся Тор нападает сбоку, но Танос успевает увернутся и выставить меч. Сила против силы, молнии искрят со всех сторон, но титан оказывается сильнее: Громсекира рассекает воздух и отлетает куда-то назад. Тяжелый кулак врезается в скулу, сминая, Тор пытается уйти в бок, но получает поток ударов и мощный пинок. Танос перехватывает меч и вжимает бога в землю, режет на живо, а в следующую секунду получается удар секирой по спине. Воет от боли, заряженный ударом молний, запах паленого мяса заполняет пространство. Стив держит в руках оружие Бога Грома и ухмыляется, заставляя титана упасть на одно колено. 

Тор ошарашенно наблюдает за происходящим, сплевывая кровь. Его улыбка алая, но довольная.

— А я знал!

Кэрол дышит загнанно, сипло, сломанное ребро нестерпимо жжет внутренности, но легкие целы. Она поднимается, не давая себе упасть, пускает энергию звезды по телу на максимум, используя как подпитку злость. Когда-то давно, кажется в прошлой жизни, Йон-Рогг учил её не поддаваться эмоциям и наставлял на путь истинный. То, что в последствии эмоции помогли ей выжить, его не смущало. Дэнверс всю жизнь преодолевала преграды, опираясь лишь на себя и чувства. Злость, подпитывая, раз за разом заставляла подниматься, делала сильнее. Чувствуя небывалую мощь, Кэрол кинулась в атаку. 

Ванда пылала решимостью отомстить, уничтожить того, кто стал причиной гибели её возлюбленного, кто отобрал у неё всё и саму жизнь. Красные силы текли обжигающей струёй, направляя, заставляя сражаться на пике и даже выше. Нападая, она видела в глазах Таноса страх. О, как же она желала увидеть его, всей душой наслаждалась и купалась в моменте, посылая снаряд за снарядом, удар за ударом. Теряла себя, отдаваясь во власть алых всполохам.

— Я не знаю тебя. — Титан пытался подняться, но Ванда была сильнее, придавливая гигантское тело к земле, заставляя склониться. — Но я запомню. 

— Твоя жизнь будет кончена, не стоит утруждаться. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

Как по команде, с небес обрушивается град смертоносных лучей. Ванда отступает, пытаясь прикрыть как можно больше своих, чародеи разворачивают щиты. Кэрол вспыхивает, отталкиваясь от земли и на скорости таранит вражеское судно, словно лезвие ножа хирурга кожу. Красочный взрыв на небе красивее любого фейерверка расцветает ярким бутоном. Танос скалится, перехватывая повреждённый Вандой меч и наступает, глаза горят ненавистью. 

— Отец! — раздаётся вдруг крик сзади, а в следующую секунду на титана обрушиваются удары Спасительницы. 

Небула ревёт, словно раненный зверь, нападает свирепо и со всех сил. Танос играючи отмахивается от нее, одним ударом вгоняя меч в металл костюма. Девушка кричит, не сдерживаясь. 

— Неужели один раз от моей руки умереть для тебя было мало? — шепчет почти нежно, вцепившись в бронированную шею и поднимая над землей. — Что же, я помогу тебя покинуть этот мир.

— Только через твой труп! — ещё один новый голос раздается сзади. — Я не позволю убить мою сестру вновь.

Гамора, появившаяся неожиданно, стреляет. Её оружие странное, напоминает космический бластер, но сила зарядов поражает. Глаза титана потрясенно расширяются, его броня, поврежденная постоянными атаками, начинает рассыпаться, отваливаясь кусками. Зарычав, монстр отбрасывает киборга в сторону, где её тут же ловит Питер, устоявший лишь благодаря железным паучьим лапам. Гамора без страха стреляет, её черный плащ развевается, а потемневшее от копоти лицо пылает жаждой мести. Пробравшись на корабль, она переместилась в этот мир и притаилась, чтобы в нужный момент напасть, только всё пошло не по плану и в начале она за каким-то чёртом спасла странного парня — Звёздного Лорда — который попытался её поцеловать и тут же получил по яйцам. Отвлек её Харли, прикрывший от очередного читаури. Женщина была рада видеть этого мальчика, когда-то она помогла ему и Небуле сбежать, но он помог больше, открыв глаза и перевернув её мир. Не откройся Кинер тогда, сейчас бы Гаморы здесь не было, и Небула умерла бы снова. 

— Я ненавижу тебя, отец. Я презираю тебя и хочу отправить в Ад. Неужели я так много прошу?

Второе колено титана подгибается и Танос падает ниц перед женщиной, пораженный в самое сердце её словами. Ванда, не мешкая, делает пас руками, раскидывая лезущих со всех сторон врагов, оставляя Таноса в центре. Секунда, и на него обрушиваются светящиеся золотом петли, словно жгуты опоясывая каждый сантиметр тела. Верховный Маг Земли и его воины держат плети натянутыми, не давая сдвинуться. Тор и Кэрол вспыхивают силой, закричав, и одновременно обрушиваются на врага. Выставив противоположные друг другу руки в бок, будто показывают мускулы на соревновании, они на скорости приближаются к Таносу и зажимают открытую шею того с двух сторон в Двойной Аркан, отработанный бесчисленное количество раз. Сила, пылающая между ними, обрушивается на титана и тот кричит, срывая голос. С влажным отвратительным хрустом толстая шея титана ломается, в следующую секунду тело его остается без головы. Чавкающий звук оторванной плоти звучит на всё поле, сражение замирает. Фиолетовая голова с открытыми глазами подлетает в воздух, сделав оборот вокруг себя, и падает наземь, поднимая столб пыли. Чародеи одну за одной обрывают плети, позволяя ослабнуть контролю. Стоит последней покинуть неподвижное тело, то валится с грохотом к голове. 

Где-то пораженно вскрикивает Харли, прижав руку ко рту и совершенно забывая, что он в костюме. Очухавшийся Тони, резво поражающий врагов вокруг главного боя и наблюдающий его последние пару минуту, пораженно шепчет.

— А нельзя так было в прошлый раз, а? 

Тишина окутывает поле боя на мгновения, но ломается под страшный крик сподвижников титана. Чёрный Орден мёртв, как и их предводитель, оставшиеся в живых твари пятятся назад в попытке сбежать и спасти свою жалкую жизнь. Стрэндж пасует руками, заставляя те светиться, в одно движение сминает зеркальное измерение и хмурится от натуги. Чародеи, будто по команде, следуют его примеру, сворачивают битву. Привычный мир восстанавливается на глазах. Пораженный увиденным, Питер клянется себе рассказать об этом в твиттере, а Харли уже мысленно дописывает главу в мемуарах. Небула, поднимаясь с земли, прихрамывая, идёт в сторону сестры. Не сдерживаясь, она сжимает женщину в объятьях и вздрагивает. Слёз нет, но тихая истерика накрывает с головой. Гамора прижимает дрожащую сестру к себе и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Рядом неспешно собираются герои, Квилл с явным интересом поглядывает на обнимающихся, но боится отхватить по причинному месту и в этот раз. Зато Ракета, фыркнув, налетает на киборга и сжимает в объятьях. 

— Мы победили. — Шепчет тихо Наташа. Она вся в крови, своей и вражеской, левая рука висит неподвижной сломанной плетью, но в её глазах слезы радости. Поддерживающий её за талию Клинт истерично смеется, уткнувшись носом в рыжие спутанные волосы. — Мы действительно живы.

— Это была славная битва, друзья мои. — Тор выравнивается, зашипев от боли в груди. Кажется, Танос сломал ему пару божественных рёбер. — Не думал, что скажу это, но мне хватит войн.

— Солидарен, здоровяк. — Тони подаёт руку Барнсу и дергается на себя, поднимая, когда тот несмело хватается живой рукой. Его бионика повреждена, пластины ходят волнами, доставляя боль, но в целом Джеймс в порядке. — Но в этот раз мы обойдемся без шаурмы. 

— Я за суши. — Питер подхватывает несопротивляющегося Солдата с другой стороны, помогая Старку. — Жаренные желательно.

— Я бы съел пару гамбургеров. Таких американских, с кучей калорий и холестерина. — Сэм смеётся, толкая закатившего глаза Роуди в бок. Позади раздаётся стон и на свет выходит Беннер, одетый в кровь и штаны. — Ого, профессор, а тебя знатно потрепало. 

— Я отрубился где-то в середине, но мы живы, так что...

С этими словами глаза ученого закатились и он упал бы, не подхвати его Дракс. Воин был не хуже других разукрашен отметинами и ранами, но стоял твёрдо, улыбаясь. Его план стать невидимым сработал, читаури просто кружили рядом, но не нападали первыми. Дракс был твердо уверен, что они просто его не видели. Стоявшая рядом Мантис держалась за поврежденное усико и хихикала. 

— Потери сведены к минимуму, пострадал только ландшафт базы. — Стрэндж устало выдохнул, подходя к супергероям. — Мне потребуется какое-то время, чтобы набраться сил, после чего могу использовать Око Агамото и подправить. Это же касается людей, ваши раны можно залечить в мгновение. 

— Спасибо, волшебник, буду рад не тратить очередную кучу денег на бассейн. — Тони хрипло засмеялся, передавая потерявшего сознание Барнса Питеру и подошедшему Харли, а сам подошел ко Стиву и крепко обнял. — Я жив, представляешь? Уже готовился второй раз умереть, но спасибо Пятнице, что не дала отрубиться. Меня так приложило, что там точно сотрясение. Ещё минут десять в вертикальном положении и я выплюну собственные легкие.

— Чёрт, Тони. — Стив поддержал оседающего Железного Человека, обнимая за талию и не давая упасть. — Не теряй сознание. Это приказ.

— Ну раз приказ, то ладно. Эй, народ, как на счёт выспаться хорошенько, на базе места всем хватит, а потом потусить?

_* * *_

Вечеринку закатить удалось лишь спустя неделю. Стефан, верный своим словам, вернул себе Камень и развернул время, восстановив базу, залечив также и серьезные увечья, которые могли поставить крест на жизни в целом. Тони тенью отца Гамлета ходил за Стрэнджем, ежеминутно что-то сканируя и проверяя, доведя тем самым мага. Когда нервы сдали, Старк отправился в путешествие в пустоту на полчаса, всё это время особо не затыкаясь. Увести гения смогла, как это ни странно, Ванда, вместе с Виженом решившая прекратить свою супергеройскую деятельность на какое-то время. Тони удивился, но на разговор согласился. Девушка ненавидела его с тех пор, как лишилась семьи, но что-то явно сдвинулось в её голове после нескольких лет под одной крышей. Не малую роль сыграл и тот факт, что Старк прикрывал их все два года вне страны, затирая следы. Так Тони не только приобрел союзника там, где не ждал, но и дал невольное благословение. Всё же, Вижен в каком-то смысле его ребёнок, у них с Джарвисом было куда больше, чем голос и матчасть.

Спустя месяц ситуация в мире более-менее нормализовалась, Питер даже собрался в Европу с классом, наказав Харли внимательно следить за мистером Старком, которого мало по малу стал звать по имени, чем очень гордился. Узнай кто в его школе, что он неофициальный протеже гения Энтони Старка, умерли бы от зависти на месте. Сам Харли со всей силой юности погрузился в студенческую жизнь, не забывая то и дело связываться с отбывшей в космос Небулой. У них с Гаморой и Стражами остались какие-то дела, которые они обещали уладить и вернуться в скором времени ненадолго. Небула, возможно, даже решит остаться на Земле.

Приближалось время родов, Тони ежедневно созванивался с Поттс и Хелен, спрашивая что и как. Пеппер, пожалев нервного отца, отчитывалась о своем состоянии каждые пару часов, не забывая прикреплять фото с узи каждый раз, как проходила осмотр. Отправившийся в Корею Брюс лишь качал головой, вздыхая. Наташа сейчас была на родине, что-то решала с племяшкой Еленой, уговаривая её родителей отпустить подростка на каникулы в Америку. Клинт только посмеивался, поражаясь, когда это команда для спасения мира превратилась в детсад. Дела налаживались.

Что касается Стива, он переговорил с Вандой на счет возможного реабилитационного курса магии для Баки, не желая привлекать Стрэнджа, которому всё же доверял меньше. Они несколько недель думали о правильном подходе, продумывали ходы, прежде чем абсолютно обалдевший Джеймс не сказал, что никакого кода в его голове уже нет. Неизвестно, что сделали Камни, но даже кошмары стали приходить куда реже. Радости Роджерса не было предела, сильнее была только от осознания, что беглых мстителей восстановили в правах и оправдали. Он мог быть в родной Америке, мог быть с друзьями и, что важнее, с Тони. Их отношения пошли в гору куда стремительней, чем до этого. Побывав на волоске от гибели вселенского масштаба, оба пересмотрели некоторые аспекты в своем мировоззрении и пришли к выводу, что хватит им быть детьми. Конфликты теперь решались исключительно словами, орами и криками, а если рискнуло зайти дальше, они перемещались на худо-бедно удобную поверхность и доказывали свою правоту друг другу уже другим способом.

Танос стал одной из первый ужасных трагедий Земли, но далеко не последней. Впрочем, людям было без разницы, потому что на их защите стояли лучшие из лучших.

Величайшие герои Земли.

Мстители.

## но начало не значит конец

Тони лениво потянулся всем телом, каждой частичкой ощущая усталость. Прошлая ночь прошла за секунду, совершенно не отложившись в памяти, только вспыхивая моментами удовольствия, сильных рук Стива на бёдрах, зацелованных и опухших от ласк губ. Вставать не хотелось, как и двигаться. Тони перевёл сонный взгляд на часы и фыркнул: завтрак он безбожно проспал. 

— До сих пор непривычно видеть тебя таким. — Смешок раздался сбоку, от двери. Стив стоит, облокотившись плечом на косяк и улыбается довольно. Из одежды на нём очаровательное ничего, как и на самом Старке. — Молодой, будто пацан ещё, весь в моих метках и следах. 

— Неужели ты бы не хотел меня прежним, Роджерс? — Тони на показ тянется, прогибаясь в спине, закусывает и так пухлую губу, сощурившись. Поясница немного тянет, между ног и подавно, но эта боль приятная. — Или тебе нравится быть единственным мальчиком в нашей семье?

— Ты в любом виде мне голову срывал, Старк. Но, признаю, сейчас выглядишь прекрасно. — Отталкивается от стены и медленно подходит к кровати, ставя колено на ворох из одеяла, нависая над брюнетом. — К тому же, пять раз за ночь ты бы не осилил.

— Я чувствую себя обязанным покуситься на твою честь после этого. — Тони смеется, обнимая мужчину за крепкую шею и прижимая к себе, целуя в щеку. Зубы он ещё не чистил, лезть близко не рискует. — Восьмой раз, Капитан Скорострел.

Стив усмехается, прощая колкость, в ответ накрывая рукой утреннюю стоявшую по стойке смирно проблему. Тони глухо стонет ему на ухо, подкидывая бёдра, притираясь. Стив обводит подушечкой большого пальца влажную от естественной смазки головку, нажимая на чувствительную дырочку, свободной рукой опирается на постель и перекатывается, позволяя Старку оказаться сверху. Первые секунды Тони спросонья дезориентирован, моргает как сова и тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом, но после дергает головой и выгибается, подставляясь под плавные движения. Между ягодицами оказывается крупный член со светлыми влажными завитками в паху, Тони на пробу проезжает по нему и ухмыляется, заметив пробежавшую дрожь по лицу Стива. Одну руку перемещает на сильную грудь Роджерса, опираясь, второй перехватывает член Стива у основания и направляет, плавно насаживаясь. Хриплый стон наслаждения слетает с губ Стива против воли, Тони давит блаженную улыбку. 

Первые движения неторопливые и медленные, Старк заново привыкает к необходимому чувству заполненности, ощущая, как на бёдра ложатся широкие ладони Стив поглаживает мягкую кожу пальцами, жмурясь от ощущения влажной горячей тесноты вокруг члена, кусает губу и с благоговением смотрит на мужчину. Тони сейчас чистое воплощение греха, настоящий инкуб или сам Дьявол. Его темные волосы в художественном беспорядке, кадык на шее судорожно дёргается под коже туда-сюда, он дышит приоткрытым ртом и издаёт тихие гортанные стоны. Пальцами Стив невольно впивается в стройные бедра сильнее, начиная помогать двигаться. Тони шумно выдыхает, прогибаясь в спине, касается левой рукой торчащих припухших от ночных ласк сосков, правой впиваясь ногтями в сильную грудь — единственную опору, которая не даёт ему упасть. У Стива чешутся губы от желания поцеловать этот алый рот, а бедра поддаются вперёд сами по себе, с силой загоняя до предела. 

— Ч-чёрт, Стив! — Тони выгибается до хруста, закатывая глаза от удовольствия, вжимается так, будто хочет слиться в одно целое. Головка члена идеально упирается в простату, посылая по телу электрические разряды не хуже молний. — Давай же, двигайся.

Роджерс подгибает колени, упираясь пятками в матрац, усаживает Тони так, чтобы входить максимально глубоко, приподнимает за круглые ягодицы и начинает двигаться. Старк задушено стонет, кусая губы, зажмуривает глаза и отдаётся всем телом, извиваясь. Опирается двумя руками на груди, наклоняясь вперёд, губами тычится в приоткрытый рот капитана и глубоко целует, не сдерживая крик на особо глубоких толчках. Внутри всё до одури чувствительное, от проникновения почти больно, они всю ночь напролёт трахались как кролики, делая короткие перерывы на отдых. Член Тони, крупный и чуть завёрнутый к животу, при каждом толчке бьётся о смуглый пресс, оставляя капли предэкулята. Стив ловит стоны, будто пьёт их, проталкивает в рот язык и ловит чужой, сплетая. Старк внутри весь сжимается, дрожит, его глаза мутные от удовольствия, а в уголках поблескивают капельки слёз. Стив разрывает поцелуй, оставляя ниточку слюны в уголке губ, поднимает голову и слизывает влагу. Тони крупно вздрагивает, закричав, сжимает коленями бока Стив и начинает скакать на нём, каждый раз поднимая бедра так, чтобы внутри оставалась только красная головка крупного члена, сразу же опускаясь до конца, чтобы пошлый звук удара налившихся яичек об пах разнесся по комнате. 

— Я близко. — Стив рвано выдыхает, поскуливая, впивается пальцами в смуглые бёдра до синяков. Ночью он несколько раз заставлял их синеть, но общий один на двоих метаболизм сводит их за час. — Тони!... боже, я почти...!

— Ну же. — Старк кричит, весь сжимаясь внутри, хватает светлые волосы в кулак и дергается, жестко целуя. — Кончай, детка.

Для Стива это становится отправной точкой. Въехав в одуряющую глубину еще пару раз, Роджерс задушено стонет и кончает, короткими выстрелами заполняя Старка. Тони задыхается, не успевая дышать, кривит губы и кончает следом, выстреливая вязкой горячей струёй. Белесые капли пачкают литой пресс, покрытый испариной, смешиваясь с потом. Стив откидывается на кровати, продолжая погружаться в жаркое и узкое, продлевая секунды оргазма, тянет руку и сжимает твёрдый ствол мужчины, выдавливая досуха. Тони не стонет, хныкает, перед глазами звёзды взрываются, а в голове полный кавардак. Он без сил падает на грудь Стива, склеивая их собственной спермой, которая начала остывать и неприятно холодить кожу, носом утыкаясь в светлые волосы на виске. Пару минут они лежат молча, восстанавливая дыхание, жмурясь от приятных ощущений.

— Я в миллионный раз эту ночь и утро благодарю Немезиду, что дала нам одну жизнь на двоих. — Тони хрипло смеется, обнимая ладонями лицо Стива и сдвигается, позволяя тому выйти. Следом за постепенно опадающим членом тянется белая полоса, дрожь вновь идет по телу. — Потому что без твоей регенерации из этой комнаты меня пришлось бы выносить. 

— Я в любом случае вынесу тебя в душ. — Стив усмехается, обвивая сильное тело руками, фиксируя ладони на смуглых ягодицах и мягко гладит припухшее отверстие, из которого вытекает густая сперма. — Вынесу, обмою, может даже вылижу пару раз, а потом отнесу на кухню. 

— Клинта удар хватит, он только приехал на базу. Это Питер с Харли за эти полгода привыкли, что могут в любой момент застать нас где угодно, а Бартон у нас человек старый, того гляди и сердце прихватит.

— Это не помешает ему выиграть у Фьюри очередную двадцатку. 

— Ещё и азартный, ну распоясался дед на старости лет.

Роджерс в ответ рассмеялся, качая головой. Пусть внешне Тони и стал моложе, внутри остался тем же, что не могло не радовать. Тони, как бы не выглядел, всегда был неугомонным подростком, ничуть не уступающим Харли и Питеру по членовредительству, но теперь отрывался по полной программе. Стиву даже было немного стыдно перед парнями, они ведь на базе постоянно, уже раз десять прикрывали глаза и делали вид, что ничего не видели. На седьмой раз ещё и топать стали, как слоны, но Тони это не останавливало, а Стив не мог оторваться от своего мужа. 

Тогда, после победы над Таносом, аж полгода назад, они решили не тратить данное Немезидой время зря и взять от жизни всё. Только вот брак стал полной неожиданностью для всех, но отступать желания не было ни одного из них. Пеппер, родившая к тому времени здоровую девочку, названную Морган, не могла нарадоваться. Он и Тони, Питер, Харли и Пеппер с Хэппи путём долгих переговоров и споров решили объявить миру о перемене в их личной жизни. Мальчики стали официальными наследниками Старк Инд, Вирджиния сменила фамилию на Хоган и готовилась уже к собственной свадьбе, а Стив и Тони наслаждались друг другом. Пока Морган была маленькой, она жила с Пеппер и Хэппи в доме в лесу, приезжая каждые выходные в гости к отцу. Уже позже, когда подрастёт, настанет очередь Тони следить за ребёнком, давая чете Хоган насладиться медовым месяцем. Эти дни станут одними из самых трудных, но счастливых, и Стив предложит купить большой дом, в котором они смогут жить все вместе. Конечно же, он будет поделён по семьям, но для маленькой Морган это будет выглядеть не больше, чем обыкновенная стена. Растить малышку Тони и Пеппер решили вместе, Стив стал любимым дядей, а Хэппи — крёстным. Ничего объяснять, в любом случае, пока малышке не исполнится хотя бы лет семь, не придётся, а заглядывать так далеко никто из взрослых не привык. Харли и Питер клятвенно пообещали, что помогут мелкой адаптироваться в их непростой шведской семье.

— Как ты думаешь, Барнс согласится взять гордое звание Капитана Америка? — спрашивает Тони после завтрака, когда они лежат на уютном диване в гостиной. — Ничего не имею против Сэма, но у Джеймса глаза с цветом формы больше сочетаются.

— Он пока что плохо соглашается на бытовые просьбы, а ты про такое. — Стив мягко целует мужчину в щеку, жмурясь от колкости эспаньолки. — Со временем, думаю, он примет это. Мы разговаривали тогда, после возвращения. Где-то между тем, как он порывался нарваться на твой кулак и тем, как вы вдвоём опустошили бар.

— Ничего не сближает лучше, чем старый добрый упырь, пытающийся поработить Землю, а после закрепление добротной пьянкой. Не знаю, что за эль добыл Тор, но вынесло парня даже быстрее, чем меня. А у меня стаж ушёл за третий десяток. 

Стив рассмеялся, а Тони продолжил. 

— Помнишь старика Стэнли? Он ещё у меня поваром работал, царство ему небесное, такие шикарные бургеры делал. Когда мы собирались перед Альтроном, Тор налил ему немного. Я думал, что у деда сердце остановится, но нет, он целую пинту выдул и только потом развезло.

— Хороший был человек. — Роджерс кивнул, облизывая губы, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями линию челюсти. — Кстати, ты помнишь про выступление Харли? Они с Небулой готовились пол лета и были бы очень рады тебя там видеть.

— Помню. Ещё нужно завезти Пеппер Дубину-два-ноль, он может смотреть за малышкой, пеленать её, менять подгузники, рассказывать сказки и...

Стив закатил глаза и заткнув гения поцелуем. На болтовню у них впереди целая жизнь.


End file.
